Family Reunion
by SpaceSword16
Summary: Haruka's family disowned her after they found out about her sexuality. However now, four years later her homophobic thirteen year old sister Hana is sent to live with her. Will their bonds be restored or will they be forever enemies?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the sailor moon characters, though I do own Hana.

Warning: this story is about Haruka and Michiru, they are a lesbian couple. so if you don't like it then don't read it.

Waves of rain rushed from the heavens and splattered against anything in its path, being closely chased by jagged bolts of lightening and roaring thunder.

A lone figure sighed as she made her way across the dark room to stare out at the window, the phone call she had received earlier still weighing on her mind.

'why did she call me? Last time we spoke she said that I was a freak who deserved to die.' These thoughts where running through her head at such a pace that she didn't notice when her adoptive daughter walked into the room.

"Haruka-Papa? Are you alright?" The seven year old asked, calling the blonds attention back to reality.

"Huh? What? Oh hey Hime-Chan. What are you doing up?" the seventeen year old asked as she stood from where she was seated at the window and stretched.

"The storm kept me up." the child answered, deciding to drop the questions since she knew that Haruka was really zoned out about something, though what it was she wasn't sure.

"This weather would keep a deaf elephant up, not that it matters much to me since I have to stay awake until Setsuna and Hana get here." The blond teen replied as she ruffled the child's hair.

"Papa? Who's Hana?" Hotaru asked, confusion evident in her voice and the racer sighed as she heard Setsuna's car pull into the driveway.

"Go fetch Michiru. You're about to find out." came the soft reply.

Haruka felt her heartbeat quicken as she heard the soft voice that sounded so much like her own near the door.

'Please let her like me.' Haruka pleaded silently as she watched as the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt like time had froze as she watched the door open and a young girl with forest green eyes and shoulder length sandy blond hair walked in, surveying the room quickly, then locking her eyes on the taller blond.

"Hi Haruka, uhm...you look different." the girl whispered as she glanced down at the carpet, awkwardness filling the air. However before either of the two could be strangled by the tension Michiru and Hotaru descended the stairs.

"Hana." Haruka began, finally finding her voice as she motioned to the aqua haired teen and the little dark haired girl that was now walking toward them. "This is Michiru Kaiou and Hotaru Tamoe." she continued, her voice barely audible.

"Is Michiru your...you know?" the thirteen year old asked timidly, not sure how to bring up her sister's lifestyle. One that still made her cringe.

"Yes and Hotaru is our daughter." The teen replied quietly, not wanting to start a fight with her younger sister. Who surprised her by replying "You seem happier now."

Haruka didn't know what to do when she heard those words leave her sister's mouth. Not sure if she heard that statement right.

"I am Hana." Haruka stated then added quickly "but I still miss my old life too."

The thirteen year old smiled sadly and nodded, she understood all too well what the taller girl meant.

However before the tension could strangle either of them Hotaru, who was confused about this small meeting asked softly "Who is she Haruka-Papa?"

The seventeen year old butch froze when she heard the honorifics leave the child's mouth. However before Haruka could reply the younger teen answered for her.

"I'm her sister, Hana. I'll be living here with your family for a while." She began however she then turned her attention to Michiru and bowed politely before adding "If that is okay with you."

Shocked Haruka turned toward the small group, trying to figure out what had possessed her sister at being nice to the other teen.

'what is she up to? She's normally beastly toward any of my girlfriends.' Haruka wondered as she watched as Michiru smiled sweetly down at the younger girl and returned the bow before replying.

"Of course, you're Ruka's little sister after all and any of her family is welcomed into this home."

Haruka couldn't help but scoff at that statement "What family? None of them would ever come around here? Hana's the first one who's visited since I came out of the closet!" she snapped, anger suddenly flaring.

Hana glanced down at the floor for a brief minute before replying softly "despite what you think there's still people who care about you." which caused Haruka to roll her eyes.

"Sure and my so-called family who love's me so much hates me because I'm with a girl! Well let me tell you something if they really love me then why did they demand me out of the house and tell me that I wasn't their daughter!" she exclaimed and then added in a even harsher tone "And don't you act so innocent either! Who was the one who yelled 'get out of here freak! You're not welcomed around here!"

when she heard that leave Haruka's mouth Hana glanced up at the taller girl and whispered tearfully

"but Haruka-San, Papa would've..." she began however she just glanced down, her hair covering her face as she added angry "just forget it! No one ever cared about my opinions! Not even you!"

Haruka was surprised at her own actions quickly rushed to her sister's side.

"Hana what do you mean?" she asked in a much kinder voice and the younger girl glanced up with tears trailing down her face.

"You left...you didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye...then when you stopped by I...I was scared. Papa would have punish me for talking to you." she whispered as she quick led hid her face again.

"Setsuna, Hotaru, come on help me whip something up something to eat for our guest." Michiru stated, sending Her lover a look that plainly showed her displeasure.

"Good idea Michiru." Setsuna stated as she herded Hotaru into the kitchen.

Haruka waited until her makeshift family was gone into the other room before she turned her attention back to her sister.

"Hana, you were the one I was worried about. I have always worried about you because I knew how Mom and Dad treated you...Treated us." Haruka whispered softly as she pulled the younger girl against her.

Hana didn't know how to react to the hug, though she snuggled deeper into the muscular frame.

After a few minutes she glanced up, seeing Haruka as a human for the first time in ages, not just some weirdo.

"Will you forgive me Haru?" she asked softly, her voice pleading as she reached up and fingered the cross necklace that her older sister wore. Haruka chuckled as she buried her face into the younger teen's hair.

"Of course I will little sister, but I ask for one thing in return." the seventeen year old replied softly. Feeling an emotion that she hadn't felt from her blood family in five years.

Hana glanced up, a little fearful of what the condition was. "What is it?" she asked softly and the short haired blond smiled sadly and whispered in a pleading voice.

"Just accept me Hana, that's all I've ever wanted from anyone. You don't have to agree with me Sis, just please acknowledge me as your family."

The thirteen year old glanced up and smiled before nodding "I don't agree with your choices but I...I don't have nothing against you either. Just...Don't kiss in front of me for while okay? Let me get use to it." she replied, a hint of teasing in her voice.

Haruka glared down at her sister then began to laugh.

"Hana, I think you're just being mean!" she retorted, holding the smaller girl closer. Then added out of curiosity "What made you change your mind about people like me?"

Hana glanced down and sighed "the same reason I'm here. our _parents _found out my best friend, Sara

was...um...like you and Michiru-San." she answered and Haruka sighed and shook her head.

"Just because you're friends with her?" She questioned then added mischievously "are you sure you didn't kiss her?"

Hana glared at her sister before growled "Ew No! Shut up Haruka-Baka! That's gross!"

Haruka chuckled as she leaned down and whispered softly "I'm just teasing you, I know you're grossed out by the thought."

Hana rolled her eye's before she called out "Michiru-San how do you put up with this idiot?" which caused the mermaid like girl to chuckle as she exited the kitchen and placed a tray of hot chocolate and snacks on the table before she replied:

"Oh it's hard. She's so childish sometimes and it's hard to handle when she's too troublesome but I love her."

Hana fake gagged and then glanced at Haruka who cased her an angry look.

"Oh ha ha little brat, you may be my sister but I will kill you if I have to!" the tomboy threatened as she lightly struck the younger teen on the head.

"Hey! No fair! You're bigger than me!" Hana retorted, causing the others to laugh.

"I've missed teasing you. You fight back, unlike Usagi and the others who just blush like a beet." Her sister said warmly as she pressed a kiss to the younger girl's hair.

Accepting the gentle gesture Hana though about how their parents would use to hold her and how since she was ten they had took any affection they had ever showed away and started teaching her to be a lady, though at times she had just wanted a kind voice from her parents.

Before she knew what she was happening she was sobbing into Haruka's shirt. Haruka however just sat and tried to comfort the younger girl, knowing that her sister would tell her everything in due time.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters that are used in this story, except Hana.

A/N: Sangoscourage gave me the idea of having Hana meet the other scouts. So the idea for this chapter belongs to Sangoscourage

"Get up, it's already two in the afternoon!" Hana heard her sister called however she just turned over and burrowed deeper under the covers. Causing the blond that was standing in the doorway to her room to chuckle as she walked across the room and pulled the covers off of the smaller figure.

"Ugh! Get out of here Dyke I'm trying to sleep." Hana growled, though she didn't realize what she had said until she heard the door close as the seventeen year old left the room.

'Great, how dumb can I be? I've just got my sister back and now I've probably lost her again!' the thirteen year old thought as she rushed out of the room to find her sister. However halfway down the stairs she almost crashed into Setsuna who glared down at her.

"Sorry Setsuna-San, I'm trying to find Haruka...I think I may have hurt her feelings." the younger teen whispered and the time guardian sighed before nodding and stepping over to the other side of the stairwell.

Hana rushed throughout the house, trying to locate her older sibling with no prevail. So she turned to the one person she knew could help her, Michiru.

The mermaid like girl was practicing violin in the living room when the thirteen year old rushed in.

"Michiru-San? Have you seen Haruka?" she asked and the aqua haired girl nodded before she put down her instrument and replied "She went into the garage."

After quickly thanking the other girl, Hana made a mad dash toward the small building that connected to the garage which was used to store all of Haruka's racing gear. Pausing at the door Hana gathered her courage, not knowing what to expect from the Pianist or how to apologize.

However before she could even decide what to do a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"you froze to that spot kitten?" Haruka asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Hana couldn't help but blush at her sister's teasing tone. Haruka had always loved to give her a hard time but now, it seemed worse.

Haruka chuckled as she released the smaller girl and added "Lets go eat before we both waste away." which caused Hana to roll her eyes.

"You've been up since dawn, haven't you already eaten?" the thirteen year old asked and the taller blond shot her a dirty look.

"That was hours ago and trying to get your lazy butt out of bed is a job of it's own." she retorted before adding slyly "I see that my method worked though!"

"I can't believe you!" The younger girl growled as she shoved the seventeen year old slightly.

"Hey Michiru said get you up and I did! She didn't mention how to wake you!" The wind senshi retorted, racing ahead of the slower girl.

"Hey! No fair, You're like the wind!" Hana called, laughing as she followed her sister into the house.

They where still bickering lightheartedly when they walked into the living room where Michiru was still practicing.

"You two seem to be in high spirits today." the Violinist stated as she continued to play, not even missing a note.

"After Baka-Sama there tricked me!" Hana growled, glaring up at the tall girl, who just smirked back.

Michiru smiled as she watched as they continued to tease each other, it wasn't everyday that Haruka was this happy.

"Shimmer down for a second will you? I'm on the phone with Usagi!" Setsuna called before mouthing "I already can't understand what she's saying because of the background noise!"

Michiru laughed softly as she stopped playing and shook her head.

"I can just imagine." she whispered as she walked toward the kitchen the other two following her like puppies.

After Setsuna hung up the phone she turned to face where the two siblings where seated and sighed "evidently Mokoto wants us to come to a cookout she's having in the park at one." she stated and Haruka groaned "maybe we shouldn't go, Odango head will probably transform into a vacuum and swallow the whole down town whole." the butch joked, causing Setsuna to chuckle.

"Actually Haruka, one could say the same thing about you." she retorted, earning a glare from the tomboy.

"I'll have you know that I do not eat as much as her." Haruka snapped, embarrassed at being compared to the younger soldier.

"You asked for that one Koi. Though in your defense I must say that at lease you have a reason to eat that much." Michiru stated as she and Hotaru walked into the room.

Haruka glared over at her lover "Not helping Michi." she grumbled, pouting like a child.

Michiru chuckled and glanced over at Hana "has she always been this immature?" she asked and the thirteen year old risked a glance at her sister before replying "yep always."

Haruka hid her smile as she took a sip of coffee. She was use to being teased by her makeshift family and now she was both re-leaved and glad that her sister was actually there with them.

"Come on guys what is this? Pick on Haruka day?" She retorted, setting the cup back down. Michiru chuckled and replied "what do you think dear?" before wrapping her arms around Haruka's shoulders. Hana rolled her eyes and began to fake gag, though she actually wasn't bothered by the display of affection.

"Oh hush you!" Haruka ordered, kissing Michiru lightly before adding "we better get ready if we're going to go to Mokoto's picnic."

"Who exactly are these people?" Hana asked, curious at who her older sister was friends with.

"a group of superficial fifteen year old's that more or less act like they're Hotaru's age." Haruka replied, acting as though she disliked the girls.

"Must I remind you that you go to the arcade with half of them more than twice a week?" Michiru stated, causing the racer to blush.

"Hey! Can't I manage to make my sister think someone else is a freak besides me?" Haruka snapped. Causing Hana to flinch slightly at the tone.

"Actually I don't think you're a freak." the younger girl whispered as she left the room. Once Michiru was sure the girl was out of earshot she glared over at her lover.

"Ruka, there's secrets that Hana isn't ready to share with us quite yet so be careful what you say." she stated as she walked away.

"me and my big mouth!" Haruka whispered as she walked into the living room where her sister was sitting.

Pausing only for a moment Haruka walked across the room and took a seat beside her sister.

"Hana? What did I say that was wrong?" she asked as she wrapped her arm around the smaller figure.

"it's nothing Ruka, forget it." the younger girl answered softly, causing the older blond to sigh.

"Well I'm sorry for whatever it was, I didn't mean to offend you." the short haired teen replied as she began to get up. However she stopped when she felt her sister's hand slid into hers.

"it's okay sis...it's just mom and dad were jerks about me coming here to visit you." Hana stated as she looked up into the jade stare of her sister.

Haruka smiled synthetically at the young girl before replying "you can stay here as long as you want."

Hana slowly let go of her sister's hand and stood, glad that her sister understood what she was going through. "We better get ready before Michiru-San gets angry." she stated and Haruka chuckled as she replied "it'll be me who'll be in the doghouse not you."

it took about an hour for Haruka to actually decide on what she was going to wear.

"No offense Michiru but I thought a butch was suppose to be like a guy. It doesn't take that long for a man to pick out what to wear." Hana stated, causing both Setsuna and Michiru to laugh.

"Well with Haruka its hard to tell if she's going to take an eternity trying to get dressed or if she's going to just throw something on and get out the door." Michiru replied just has Haruka made her way down the stairs.

"Wouldn't talk about someone would you?" she teased, trying to fix the collar of her shirt.

"it took you all that time to change into...that?" Hana questioned, motioning to Haruka's attire.

"No, it took me that long to decide. I was going to actually dress up a bit but I decided against it." the tomboy answered, grabbing her keys off of the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not Own any of the characters accept Hana.

A/N: Sangoscourage gave me the idea of having Hana meet the other scouts. So the idea for this chapter belongs to Sangoscourage

Haruka tried not to break the speed limit as they made their way toward the park, Though 45 mile's per hour was much too slow for her tastes.

"So these friends of yours, how did you meet them? I don't remember you being very social." Hana stated and Haruka sighed.

_I hate keeping secrets from you sis but it can't be helped._ "I ran into them at the arcade." Haruka replied, though it was only half a lie.

"Whatever you say Ruka, I'm sure you cheated on Michiru with one of them." the younger blond teased, earning a glare from her sister.

"I wouldn't call it that, though the dog flirts like crazy with any cute girl." Michiru retorted, casting Haruka an icy glare.

"Hey hey! Usagi will fall for anything! It's funny to see her flustered!" Haruka replied defensively.

Causing both Setsuna and Hana to roll their eyes at her antics.

"Haruka seriously, keep your hormone levels below average today. None of us want to hear you and Michiru yell at each other until five in the morning." the time guardian stated, adding something under her breath that sounded something like "or the makeup session afterward either."

Hana tried to shake that image from her mind. When they pulled into the park they didn't see anyone there.

"Huh and you guys were nagging me about being slow." Haruka grumbled as she got out of the yellow convertible.

"Oh stop complaining, you sound like an old hag." Michiru teased, leaning into her lover's side.

"I do not!" Haruka retorted, wrapping her arm around the turquoise haired teen's waist as they walked toward the sheds.

"Hana-San?" Hotaru asked softly, causing the thirteen year old to look down.

"What Hotaru?" She asked, not use to hearing honorifics used with her name.

"Will you play with me?" the seven year old asked softly, glancing down at the ground.

"Sure, it's better than listening to Haruka and Michiru bicker." Hana replied, causing the younger girl to laugh.

After playing with her adoptive niece for some time Hana decided to head over to where her sister and the other two were sitting and tease the other blond.

"hey stop that! No one wants to see you two curled into each other like that!" the thirteen year old called, a mischievous gleam in her eyes that the other two outer's had seen countless times in Haruka.

"Hey, we're the only one's here so who's complaining?" Haruka retorted, though she smirked and added "unless its the little weasel in front of me."

Hana glared back at her sister before replying "at lease I'm not a dyke!"

Haruka chuckled as she stood up "Oh really? Are you sure?" she retorted, laughing at her sister's disturbed look.

"Positive! Why are you being so gross Ruka?" she retorted, beginning to walk away from the older girl, who easily caught up with her.

"Oh so I'm being gross? You know what I think is gross? Little preps like you." The older blond retorted, ruffling the smaller girls hair.

Hana growled as she pulled away from her sister, a glare plastered on her face.

"great you just messed up my hair you jerk!" she snarled, though before she could think of any way to get the other girl back Haruka had done it again.

"What are you going to do about it, huh? Go running to your mommy?" Haruka teased, well aware that her sister could easily take a joke.

However at that time the other scouts decided to arrive, hearing Haruka's statement.

"What are you doing to her?" Makoto demanded as they walked up.

Haruka chuckled and released her sister from her hold, only earning a glare from the thirteen year old.

"You know it's not nice to pick on those smaller than you." Usagi stated, which caused Michiru and Setsuna to chuckle.

"hey this brat I can pick on!" Haruka growled, rumpling the smaller girls hair again, causing it to become a tangled mess.

"Ugh get away form me you jerk! Michiru can I borrow your hairbrush?" Hana called, rushing over to the sea goddess's side.

Chuckling the older girl shuffled through her purse until she found it and handed it to the girl.

"Don't stay too mad at her." she teased, causing Hana to smirk.

"Oh I have the perfect idea to get her back." Hana retorted, running the brush through her shoulder length hair.

"Just ignore Haruka, she can be a bully." Minako stated, thinking that the girl was really the victim.

"Oh come on guy's stop making me look like the wicked witch of the west!" Haruka exclaimed defensively.

Ami, who had stayed silent during this whole fiasco chuckled and looked over at Makoto who smirked back.

"Hana, are you by any chance related to Haruka?" Ami asked, and Usagi snorted.

"Related to Haruka? They look nothing alike!" the girl with an Odango hairstyle stated. Causing Haruka and Hana to exchange glances before Haruka chuckled and replied.

"Actually Buns she's my kid sister."

Almost everyone became deathly silent until Rie spoke.

"Actually they do look alike Usagi, Haruka's hair is just cropped." the fire senshi stated, once the thought registered with her.

"You wont believe this but I use to look almost exactly like her once...Before I cut my hair and came out of the closet." Haruka stated and Hana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, accept you use to wear a baseball cap with your hair pulled through the back!" the thirteen year old pointed out, dodging another playful attack from her sister.

"Oh hush! As if you didn't use to steal my caps when our parents weren't looking!" the sailor of Uranus growled back.

"Wait I thought you told me none of your family would talk to you after you told them you where a lesbian?" Mamoru questioned and Haruka sighed.

"They didn't until this little runt called me two days ago wanting to stay at my place for a while." the tomboy stated as she placed her hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Haruka, maybe you should introduce Hana to the group before all these people talking at once overwhelms her." Michiru suggested, wanting to laugh at her girlfriend's tactics.

"Oh sorry. Hana these are the group I was talking about. Bun's brain's Usagi, the little muffin head we call Chibusa, The black haired girl over there is Rei, The other blond is Minako, the brunette Makoto, the one with short hair's Ami and the man I was just talking to is Usagi's boyfriend Mamoru." Haruka explained, pointed each of the other scouts out.

"Hello." Hana whispered, suddenly shy.

"Talk about mental overload. You sure that you can register all of that Kitten?" Haruka asked her sister, who glared up at her.

"Shut up Ruka!" she growled, shoving her sister before walking back over to where Setsuna was seated, reading.

"How's she taking the fact that you and Michiru are...you know?" Minako asked in a whisper and Haruka sighed.

"She teases us about our sexuality but she takes it quite well. Despite what she thought before." the butch answered.

"If she was that against you then what changed her mind?" Mamoru wondered, casting a glance at the younger girl who was having a conversation with the time guardian.

"All I could get out of her is that her best friend came out of the closet and then our parents found out and flipped. Though I have the feeling that she has something she's not telling us because she started bawling into me like a baby last night." Haruka replied.

"Could she possibly be..." Minako began however the tomboy shook her head.

"No, she is grossed out at the thought. Though I wouldn't put it past that rambunctious friend of hers to have kissed her." The short haired blond retorted, earning a glare from Mamoru.

"Like someone did to Usagi?" he growled, though there was no venom in his voice, even though Haruka blushed madly.

"Hey shut up! I was trying to get her to stay away from us! You know our mission was too dangerous!" she grumbled, earning a laugh from her two friends.

"Hey you three! The food's already ready!" Makoto called, causing the small group to break apart, saving Haruka from any further embarrassment.

As they ate Hana couldn't help but glanced with a mixture of disgust and awe at how much food Usagi could put down in a matter of minutes.

"Does she swallow it whole or what?" Hana whispered to Haruka who chuckled and whispered back "No clue but if she don't slow down the whole city's going to be sucked in." causing them both to laugh.

"What's so funny you two?" Hotaru asked, causing Michiru to glare at the two and whisper "Stop being rude, you have no room to talk Tenou!" Which caused them both to instantly change the subject. Though as soon as Haruka thought Michiru wasn't listening she muttered "old hag."

Michiru glared over at her lover "what was that?" she questioned coldly, causing the seventeen year old to look at the ground before replying "Nothing dear."

Michiru inwardly chuckled at seeing the normally aloof girl this childlike "That's what I thought Tenou-_San." _she retorted, a small smile playing on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Don't even say I do because if I did I wouldn't be struggling to learn Japanese.

Warning: Haruka's father is verbally abusive toward Hana in this. You've been warned.

KEY: Imouto is Japanese for little sister.

It had been two weeks since Hana had moved in with her sister and her family and began to actually feel like she belonged somewhere. However she held the deepest secret from her older sister, sparing her sister from guilt and pain that she knew would surly follow if she even knew.

_I wish I could tell Haruka all about what happened after she left...but she'd be heartbroken and blame herself...I just can't make her go through with that._

The thirteen year old sighed as she got out of bed, there wouldn't be any more sleep for her that night since the repeating nightmares had been overtaking her for the past two nights. Though just knowing that her older sister was in the room down the hall helped her go back to sleep. Although tonight she knew that it was different, that she needed to talk to someone before she could manage to allow the

to overtake her.

As she carefully walked through the darkness and toward the living room, hoping to go undetected by any of her older housemates or sister. She suddenly stumbled and fell onto the hardwood floor, causing a loud sound to resound throughout the quite house.

"Who's there?" Haruka's voice demanded from somewhere down the hall, far away from her bedroom.

Hana winced as she tried to get up, though her ankle gave a throb of protest.

"it's just me Haruka!" She manage to called out though her voice was weak.

"Hana? What on earth are you doing up?" the tomboy demanded, though her voice was more concerned than angry.

"Couldn't sleep." the thirteen year old answered as she tried to get up again, however she gasped in pain.

"You're hurt aren't you?" her sister asked, turning on the hall light before she knelt down beside Hana and gently took the smaller girl into her arms.

"first lets get you back to bed so I can call Amy and have her to come over and take a look at that ankle." she pointed out.

Hana glanced at the floor, half expecting her sister to scold her for being out of bed and for being weak. However all she heard was a soft chuckle.

"Hana, how did you manage to fall over the table? I mean it is as far in the corner as we can get it and you where way away from it." the short haired tomboy stated, easily opening the door to the young girls bedroom and carried her easily to the bed.

Hana smiled as she felt her sister's hand run through her hair, knowing that she would for once be taken care of.

"Ruka? Will you wait a few minutes before you call Ami-San? I need to talk to you about something." she whispered, nervous about admitting why she had wanted to move in with her sister.

"Sure kiddo, what's up?" Haruka replied, sitting beside of the younger girl. Knowing that something was off.

"Did Mama and Papa make you feel like trash?" she asked and Haruka sighed and leaned down and whispered gently into her ear, "Hana, listen to me I don't care what you think of me or if you hate me or not. But don't you ever listen to them when they talk trash, alright Sis? If you ever need anything you can always come to me. So don't worry about anything they say."

Hana smiled, she really felt cared for when she was with her sister and her family. Despite how different their opinions where.

"Haruka? Can I tell you something without you calling our parents and cussing them out?" the little girl asked and the tomboy sighed and nodded.

"I'd do anything for you kitten." she replied warmly and noticed how her younger sibling curled deeply into the masculine teen's side.

Tears leaped into the thirteen year old's eyes as she began to reveal how her parents treated her.

"I'm nothing but a burden! A low class burden that no one will ever want! Papa said that he nor anyone else would ever want me!" the younger girl sobbed, causing Haruka to growl softly in anger at their parents.

"Hana-Chan, listen to me. You are not a burden and even if he and mom don't want you I will always want my sister around." the butch stated gingerly as she tried to sooth the distraught girl.

Hana glanced up at the gentle green eyes that were boring down at her, suddenly aware, for the first time of her sister's kindness.

"Yes I am! I'm just using you!" the younger girl sobbed as she hid her face into the older teen's pajama shirt.

"Using me? How are you managing to do that? By staying here with me and eating my food? Hana that is not using someone. That's called being too young to live on your own." the wind soldier stated firmly as she pressed another kiss to the young girl's head.

"You lived on your own when you where my age!" the young teen sniffled, looking up for a minute.

Haruka sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she contemplated what she was just told.

"Hana, I scarcely survived. I lived where I could and Michiru's cousin took me in." she replied and then added in a firmer tone "I would not want a dog to go through with what I did those few months and I defiantly don't want to see you go through it either!"

Hana smiled as she glanced up at her determined older sister and tried to gain a little control over her emotions. Though she only managed to slow the tears slightly.

"Thanks sis...I really don't deserve your hospitality." Hana whimpered and Haruka chuckled and whispered in a soothing tone. "Kitten, you're from my own blood...that's reason enough for me to be hospitable."

Hana felt herself drift off to sleep as she felt the strong arms leave her and the covers being pulled closer around her. The last thing she heard before she finally drifted off completely was "Sleep well

Imouto."


	6. Chapter 6

Sunlight burst through the window, causing the young girl to awaken partially.

"Haruka you jerk!" Hana growled, throwing a pillow at her sister, which her sister easily caught.

"Whoa squirt, take it easy okay? Ami said you're ankle is very badly sprang. Though you wouldn't know you slept through the whole examination." the silky voice of her older sister stated as the tall figure sat beside of her.

"ugh well I feel like I fell over a cliff!" the thirteen year old grumbled, shoving the cover over her face. Though her sister only laughed.

"if you want breakfast then you better get up. I don't care if you run around the house in your pajamas all day but you are getting your butt out of this bed." the tomboy growled threateningly as she picked the younger girl up.

"I would have gotten up! Jeez Haruka I'm not an baby!" Hana exclaimed as her sister gently sat her down.

"I know you're not Han-chan but you have to take it easy for a while alright?" the seventeen year old blond replied firmly and Hana rolled her eyes at her sister's concern.

"I know Haruka, I'm not stupid either." she retorted, earning a warm glare from her sister.

"Oh ha ha, could have had me fooled." The wind senshi retorted as she ruffled the younger girl's already messy hair.

"Shut up and get out! I'll call you if I need your help!" Hana ordered, which only caused her sister to chuckle again and lean down and kissed the top of her head.

"Sure thing Kitten, though do me a favor and be careful." she stated and then walked out. Leaving her little sister stunned.

_Why is she so forgiving? I was beastly toward her when she came out about her sexuality but now she treats me like nothing ever happened between us._

Haruka leaned against the wall and waited for her sister to call her back into the room, the memories from the night before running through her mind. Though she knew that today Hana was the same spunky little brat that she usually was.

"Haruka-Papa! Michiru-Mama sent me to ask you if you needed her to come up here and help you get Hana out of bed." Hotaru called as she ran over to her father figure.

"Nah Hime-Chan, She's just slow getting dressed this morning." Haruka answered, though when the little girl wrapped her arms around the teen's legs she couldn't help but smile.

"why don't you go play outside while Setsuna is out there reading?" the butch suggested gently, returning the hug.

"Okay Papa!" the little girl replied as she dashed back down the stairs. Causing Her 'father' to chuckle before yelling after her "Don't run in the house!"

As soon as Haruka heard the door shut she laughed quietly, despite her dark past Hotaru was almost like any other child her age, except the high IQ but then again there was that almost.

"you done in there yet?" she called, deciding to tease her younger sister a little.

"Shut up Baka-San!" Hana called back, while trying to pull the brush through her tangled hair.

The tomboy chuckled as she heard the younger girl yelp and opened the door.

"Need some help?" she asked, strolling into the room.

"I hate to say this but I think so...all I'm managing to do is give myself an headache." Hana admitted as Haruka took the brush from her hand.

"here sit in front of me, I think that would be easier since I'm a giant compared to you." the butch stated as she sat in middle of the bed on her knees.

"you're not that much taller, I do come up past your waist now." Hana retorted, though she knew that when she was compared to her older sister, she was medium build.

Chuckling Haruka carefully began to run the brush through her younger sister's thick hair. Recalling exactly why she had gotten her's cut in the first place.

"That may be but at lease I don't have a birds nest to try to brush every morning." Haruka teased as she continued to gently untangle the younger girl's sand colored locks

"look who's talking, you look like you've been out in the wind." Hana replied, recalling that her sister's hair was always wild and unruly.

Haruka, who had just finished chuckled and lightly tapped the brush against her sister's head.

"I'll take that as a complement." she retorted as she got off the bed.

Hana just smiled and carelessly tossed the brush onto her pillows, deciding that she'd put in back on the dresser later.

"Sis about last night, I'm sorry I was so clingy I just..." She began however her sister gently covered her mouth with a finger.

"Hana, I'm glad you told me all that and I'm glad that you knew you could come to me for relief. Now come on, Michi's waiting on us with breakfast." The tomboy stated, removing her hand from the young girl's face before helping her stand.

"Thanks for everything sis. Seriously I didn't know what to expect when I called you." the thirteen year old stated and Haruka chuckled.

"Hana, I wouldn't have been cruel even if you greeted me with 'hey freak.' I just really wanted to see how you were doing. Though I didn't expect you to be emotionally scarred over who your best friend was." she stated as they headed down stairs, Haruka assisting Hana who was limping badly.

Michiru watched as the two made their way toward the kitchen, both seeming at ease around each other.

"About time you two slugs get down here." The senshi of the sea teased as she put the food on the table.

"Hey, you're the one who didn't wake me up this morning!" Haruka retorted, kissing Michiru on the lips before seating herself at the table.

"Ew, guys seriously? Not when I'm about to eat please." Hana complained, though the display didn't really bother her too much.

"Hey you knew what you where getting into when you decided to move in here." Haruka retorted, a mischievous grin on her face.

"You just did that to gross me out didn't you?" the thirteen year old demanded and Haruka smirked and took a sip of coffee.

"Yep." she replied, easily dodging a flying paper wad that Hana had made out of a napkin. Though it hit Michiru.

"Hana!" the sea senshi exclaimed, acting angry though Haruka knew that she too was just messing with the younger girl.

"Sorry Michiru-San I was aiming for my dummy of a sister!" the thirteen year old replied, slightly frightened however she then noticed that the aqua haired girl's eyes were sparkling with a lightheartedness that she had yet to seen the other girl to possess.

Michiru lightly smacked Haruka on the shoulder and winked at her, causing the other girl to fake pout.

"Ow! Michi-Chan what did I do?" she whined, though as soon as the words left her mouth the three of them burst into laughter.

"Drama queen." Michiru teased her lover as Haruka returned to her breakfast. After a few minutes of silence Hana smiled and glanced at the pair.

"I actually feel at ease around you two...I thought at first it would be strange but it really isn't." she stated and Michiru chuckled.

"We're glad for that Hana, I know our parents made you feel like you'd catch the bubonic plague off of us." Haruka stated, her anger boiling toward her parents.

"Love calm down, she doesn't have to face them now." Michiru whispered, placing a delicate hand on the other girl's.

"I just can't stand the thought of them treating her this way! Let them hurt me! I don't care about that, as long as she's not involved!" Haruka growled suddenly slamming her fist against the table, Causing Hana to flinch.

"it's okay Sis...it's not your fault." Hana whispered, reaching across the table and putting her hand over the older girl's fist.

"Hana, if it wasn't for me You wouldn't face this! If it wasn't..." The short haired girl whispered, tears silently running down her face.

Hana didn't know what to do, knowing that there was no way to console the older girl when her emotions completely took over.

"it was never your fault Ruka, even if you did turn out the way they would've liked your parents still would have been demanding." Michiru stated, kissing her lover's cheek.

"I should be able to protect her! I never could stand up to them...Not even when I knew they blamed her." Haruka whispered, sobs shaking her body.

"Oneesan, you were more frightened than I was. Nothing is your fault!" Hana stated, hating to see her sister in this state.

"You're protecting her now Haruka...I know you wanted to make amends with her and you have...you shouldn't beat yourself up like this." the mermaid like teen stated soothingly.

Haruka turned her attention toward her family and smiled, for the first time in a while her heart felt whole again.

"Hana, would you like to be able to stay here with us, without ever having to worry about our parents coming to get you?" she asked, though the fear in her voice was evident.

The thirteen year old sat in shock at her sister's statement.

_She can't want me to move in with them permanently, especially after everything that I've said to her!_

She thought however the look in her sister's eyes was enough to convince her that the statement was meant.

However before Hana could answer Haruka stood up and turned her back toward her younger sister.

"Forget I mentioned it, why would you want to live with someone like me!" she stated, her voice quivering as she spoke.

Taken aback Hana whispered in reply "I would like to...I don't care what you do, Mom and Dad both made me think you where a monster but now I understand you're just the same as when we were younger."

Haruka gasped in shock as she turned back toward her sister before smiling slightly.

"I'm glad that you think that Hana...if you're sure about staying here with us I can talk to a lawyer tomorrow and try to get custody of you. But only if you want to stay here with us." she stated, halfway expecting an insult to shoot from her sister's mouth, however she only heard.

"I would like that Ruka-San."

A/N: Sangoscourage gave me the idea for getting Hana taken away from her parents. So the idea belongs to Sangoscourage.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Hana sat in the living room, staring out of the huge picture window as she contemplated what Haruka was doing at the moment.

"nervous?" Michiru asked kindly as she walked into the room, causing Hana to almost fall off the couch arm where she was sitting.

"uh...yeah." she replied, blushing as she regained her composer. Though Michiru only chuckled walked over to her side.

"She mentioned you a lot you know." The aqua haired girl stated and Hana sighed and glanced down as she replied "Probably hated my guts for treating her like I did."

Michiru sighed and placed her hand gingerly on the young girl's shoulder, knowing the pain that haunted her.

"You're wrong, she hated your parents. She always said that they didn't give either of you a chance to be yourselves, they always made the both of you try to fill their shoes." she replied and Hana glanced up, not believing what the older girl had just said.

"They'll never let me come here to live...Papa will be furious and..." Hana began however around that time they heard the sound of a car door shut.

"I think we'll see." Michiru stated as they listened to the door open and heard Haruka almost trip on the umbrella basket beside the door.

"Darn it Michi why do you put this thing so close to the door!" she growled as she entered the room, a stack of papers in her hand.

"How did it go?" the senshi of the sea asked softly and Haruka smiled and sat down.

"Well besides the paperwork that I'll be up all night doing _Dad _basically gave me the custody rights." she replied then added "Though I wanted to kill that bastard for what he said about her!"

Hana felt mixed feelings as she listened to her sister talk, half of her was excited and happy while the other half was sad and frightened.

'I don't know why but I miss my parents...though I know I'll be happier here.' she thought then she felt a strong hand clasp her shoulder. Looking up she was met with the gentle gaze of her sister.

"it'll take time to adjust, I know that it's hard but I think it's for the best." Haruka stated kindly, though her voice gave away the unhappiness that she felt.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Haruka sighed and glanced down at her sister

"Hana, I'm sorry for this...if it wasn't for me Mom and Dad wouldn't have been so hard on you." she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"Mom and Dad were always hard on both of us. I remember before you told us about your...girlfriend. They always wanted you to do certain things that I know you hated to do." Hana replied, putting her hand over the one Haruka had placed on her shoulder.

Haruka forced the tears back as she smiled "That's why I rebelled against them any chance I got." she retorted, causing the younger girl to giggle.

"I think that's why I started to play baseball." the younger girl admitted, earning a shocked look from her sister.

"Wait...What? You play baseball? When did that happen?" Haruka asked, trying to recall if her sister ever had any attraction to sports.

"When mom and dad wouldn't shut up about you being a disgrace and saying I was going to turn out just like you." Hana retorted, a hint of malice in her voice. After a long pause she opened her mouth to speak again, causing Haruka to brace herself for a critical comment from her sister. However what her sister said next surprised her "you're really not so different than you were when you did like boys."

Michiru chuckled as Haruka glanced at the floor, her face turning crimson.

"I think you embarrassed her." Michiru teased, causing Haruka to glared over at her.

"You and you both shut up. Hana I swear if you tell her anymore about the one time I dated a guy I swear I will make your life a living..." Haruka began, however a stern look from Michiru cut her off.

Hana laughed at the interaction between the two teens, surprised that anyone could get Haruka to stop cussing.

"Gomen Michiru." Haruka whispered, giving her lover a sheepish look which caused Michiru's stern look to lighten a little.

"remember to control yourself love, don't want a repeat of what happened the last time you let your tongue slip." Michiru chided, smiling lightly at the taller girl before exiting the room.

Hana smirked as she stood up from her seat and walked across the room, and away from her sister.

"I thought you were the man of the house Ruka!" she teased, earning a glare from her sister.

"Shut up brat." Haruka growled back, though there was no venom in her voice.

"Make me!" Hana retorted, causing her sister to smirk as she replied "Fine I will, Squirt." before easily grabbing the smaller girl and pinning her to the floor, tickling her.

"Stop! I'm sorry!" the thirteen year old laughed and Haruka paused the onslaught long enough to allow the girl to catch her breath.

"I think you're just saying that." Haruka retorted, beginning her attack again.

"I"ll stop teasing you!" Hana gasped between giggles, causing Haruka to chuckle and stop.

"see to it that you do." she replied in a mock stern tone before she lay back onto the floor beside her younger sister.

Michiru, who was watching this transaction from the doorway couldn't help but smile at the two's playfulness.

"I didn't know you were capable of being so innocent, Ruka." the blue haired girl teased causing Haruka to sat up quickly, causing the tall blond to hit her head against the edge of the table.

"Thanks a lot Mich, Now I've got a headache." she grumbled, flopping back onto the floor dramaticly, causing both of the other girls to laugh.

"You two are cruel! Laughing at me while I'm hurt!" Haruka whined, rubbing at the red mark on her forehead.

"Oh poor baby." Michiru retorted in a playful tone as she walked over to where her lover was laying.

Causing Haruka to glance up at her, pouting slightly.

"are you just going to stand there and make fun of me Michi-San?" Haruka whimpered, giving the aqua haired teen a look similar to that of a stray puppy.

"You're a drama queen." the other teen stated, seating herself on the floor beside her lover before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"But I'm your drama queen." Haruka retorted, kissing the other girl again.

Hana rolled her eyes at the two and fake gagged "Get a room!" she complained, a mischievous smile decorating her face.

"Remind me to act freaked out when you bring home a boy." Haruka stated, though she got to her feet and helped Michiru up.

"as if you're meeting any boy I want to date! You'd probably beat him up anyway!" the thirteen year old retorted, earning a chuckle from her sister.

"Actually no, the only way I'll beat a boy up is if he does to you what Michiru's ex did to her." the tomboy growled as she wrapped her arm around Michiru's waist and pulled her close.

"What happened?" Hana asked, noticing how Michiru's expression darkened. However Haruka just shook her head.

"Michiru may tell you later Han-Chan, but I don't feel the need to explain these things to you." she answered gently. Hoping that the younger girl would just drop the subject before Michiru became upset.

"I'm sorry Michiru-San. I won't ask again." Hana replied softly though the sea goddess just smiled and nodded.

"It's alright, I'll explain to you later okay?" she stated in reply, glancing up at her Koi with an unreadable look.

"don't give me that look Michi, I didn't do anything wrong!" the short haired girl retorted, a look of alarm on her face.

"Ruka, think back at how you answered your sister. If one didn't know what you meant they would think you didn't want to speak with them." the shorter Seventeen year old pointed out gently.

Haruka glanced at the floor as relation dawned on her "Sorry Sis, I didn't mean to say it that way. I just feel that I shouldn't speak of private matters of someone else with anyone." She explained softly, hoping that she didn't hurt her little sister's feelings.

"Haruka, I'm not that easily offended." she stated, then added softly "I hope I didn't offend either of you."

Michiru closed the distance between the two and ruffled the girl's hair. "I already said it was alright, remember?" she replied, then she added jokingly "You're a bigger baby than your big sister." causing both of them to exclaim "Hey! Shut up!" at the same time.

"uh-oh did you insult the two grease monkey's?" Setsuna asked as she and Hotaru walked into the room.

"Nah, she's just teasing again...though I ought to put her on the couch for that comment." Haruka answered, glaring playfully at her partner.

"I would give that less than ten seconds before you started calling for her." the time guardian chuckled as Hotaru ran to Michiru.

"Michiru-Mama! Guess what Guess what!" the little girl exclaimed excitingly, causing her adoptive parents to chuckle.

"What?" Michiru replied kneeling to the child's eye-level.

"I made a new friend today! Her name is Lyra!" the young senshi of destruction stated happily.

"That's great Hotaru, is those kids at that new school nicer than the ones at the other one?" Haruka asked and the little girl nodded.

"Yes Haruka-Papa! They actually don't act like I'm weird." the little girl replied causing the older girls to exchange a look.

"We're really happy for you Hime-Chan. What those other kids did was wrong." Michiru stated warmly as she pulled the girl into a tight embrace.

"No child so face anything like Hotaru use to go through at her old school. All because of who her parents are." Setsuna whispered to Hana, wanting her to understand the situation that the child had been in.

Hana glanced up at the taller woman and whispered bitterly "just because of my sister and Michiru? I don't think it matters who your parents are as long as they treat you right."

Setsuna sighed and nodded "I know little one, but not everyone sees it that way." she replied understandingly as she wrapped her arm around the younger girl.

Haruka, who had overheard the conversation stood up and smiled at her sister.

"Han-chan, you don't know how much what you just said means to me. I know you don't agree with my lifestyle choices but just because you don't agree with it...you act no different toward me than any of my other friends." she stated and Hana sighed and turned her attention to her sister, a cold look in her eyes.

"Just because I don't agree with your choices doesn't mean that I can judge you for it either." the thirteen year old replied before she smiled slightly before adding "or let anyone put you and your family down."

Haruka cleared her throat and glared at her younger sibling "_My_ family?" she stated, crossing her arms across her chest.

Blushing Hana met her sisters stern gaze and corrected "Our family." causing Haruka to lean down and kiss the top of her head.

"good girl." she teased, then added in an even more playful tone "lets go eat, I'm starving. I think I know a nice little Italian place downtown that I am just dying to go to!"

Michiru and Setsuna shared a look and groaned. "You're a bottomless pit Tenou." Michiru teased as she followed her lover out the door.

"hey you get into a shouting match with my father and see how hungry it makes you." the blond retorted as she pulled her shoes on and began helping Hotaru with her's.

"does she still have the table manners of a rat?" Hana asked Setsuna who chuckled and replied "what do you think little one?"

"Stop talking about me you two! I'm nice enough to take you out to eat!" the blond half whined as she picked her adoptive daughter up and placed her on her shoulders.

"what? No empty threats Tenou?" Setsuna challenged, which earned her a look that plainly said 'Hana doesn't need to know of that.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the sailor Moon characters. I do however own Hana.**

**a/n: anything in ( ) is a vision.**

Thunder crashed throughout the sky, causing Hana to sigh and raise out of bed. Grumbling about the lack of sleep.

deciding against the idea of tossing and turning all night she slowly got out of bed, cursing when she bumped into the sharp edge of the dresser.

_Why can't I for once get an decent nights rest? I know no one's going to hurt me now._

As she walked toward the stairs then she crashed into someone.

"watch it!" Setsuna grumbled, helping her up.

"Sorry Setsuna, I didn't see you there." the thirteen year old replied softly, embarrassed that she was that clumsy.

"it's fine, you're not hurt are you?" the time guardian asked kindly, concern evident in her voice.

"no." the younger girl answered softly, still humiliated though she knew that the woman actually didn't mean to have the vice in her voice that she had.

"What are you two doing up?" another voice asked sleepily as a light flickered on.

"I couldn't sleep, I don't know about this one here though." Setsuna replied, placing a hand on Hana's shoulder.

The young girl blushed as she replied "who can sleep with this noise." causing the older two to chuckle.

"At lease you don't take loud sounds like Hotaru does. She wouldn't go to sleep until I let her crawl in bed with Haruka and I." Michiru replied and Hana sighed "well she should be bothered by it, she's just a kid...I'm too old to be." the young girl whispered, feeling worthless.

"everyone has their own weakness's Hana." Michiru points out softly, being well aware that from what Haruka had told her, the two had faced more emotional strain than anyone should.

"I wish that I could be more like Haruka, she never lets anything bother her." the thirteen year old muttered under her breath, half hoping no one would hear her.

"Actually little one, Haruka doe's have her fears...just like we all do. She's just reluctant to talk to anyone about them." Setsuna replied, a hint of humor in her voice.

Hana couldn't believe what they had just told her. her sister who was always calm and aloof about everything, the one who endured the harshest punishments that their father could throw at them without even flinching. That same person had weakness's? It was hard to believe.

However before she could state this thought she heard a soft chuckle.

"Wouldn't talk about a girl behind her back would you?" Haruka asked, suddenly appearing outside of her and Michiru's bedroom.

"You know it's true Tenou." Setsuna retorted, a hint of teasing in her voice as she turned to the tall blond.

"Oh shut it Sets-Chan." Haruka retorted, causing the older senshi to glare at her.

"one of these days you'll wake up in the middle ages." Setsuna snapped, though Michiru and Haruka both knew she was teasing.

Confused Hana was about to ask what the green haired woman had meant when suddenly she felt a strange quiver come over her.

(Darkness shrouded the land, even the sun seemed to shine black. Pain ripped through her chest as she watched her world be destroyed.)

Gasping Hana glanced at the concerned faces around her. her sister was now protectively at her side.

"are you alright?" Haruka asked, her voice thick with concern. Hana only nodded in reply and glanced down at the carpet, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

However everyone's attention soon was called from the girl when Hotaru came running out of her parent's room.

"An old enemy returns...though this time she has no mistress." the young girl whispered, fear evident in her voice.

"Hime-chan...what enemy?" Setsuna asked, already knowing what was going on.

"Zirconia." the dark haired girl whispered as she began to shake violently.

"What's going on?" Hana demanded, feeling a strange aura that suddenly began emitting from everyone in the room.

"I think you'll find out soon enough little sis." Haruka replied, her feature's so full of anger that Hana flinched back from her.

"Hana, go back to bed. Haruka and I need to have a talk." Michiru whispered, her voice holding an coldness that caused the usually headstrong girl to obey.

Once Hana was out of the room the aqua haired teen summoned a mirror from seemingly nowhere.

"We have to figure out who this person is." she stated as the glass began to shimmer to reveal a strange looking woman, dressed in a unusual robe was staring into what seemed to be a crystal.

"I have a feeling the inners know who the heck this person is." Haruka growled, not only annoyed by the new enemy but also agitated that her vacation from fighting had been ruined.

"This would happen right before we had to go back to school." Michiru stated, trying to lighten the mood.

Haruka smirked and replied "Oh well, at lease I will have a reason to fall asleep in geometry without you griping me out!"

Little did either of them know that Hana was listening from down the hall, her curiosity becoming too much.

_The inners? What in the heck are they talking about?What did Hotaru mean an old enemy returns?_Hana wondered as another strange feeling washed over her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me, except Hana.**

Hana's heart beat quickened as she felt something inside her calling out to her.

_What's happening!_ She wondered, her fear now almost completely consuming her however then a huge crash was heard.

"What is this feeling?" Hana suddenly whispered out loud, a sudden urge coming over her body so greatly that it caused her to bolt upright.

"Hana! Stay back!" Haruka's voice called however the young girl felt the desire to be at her sister's side.

"No way! I'm going to stay with you!" Hana replied firmly although Haruka's voice replied sternly

"You heard me! You'll just get in the way!"

Hana growled as she heard that and bolted toward the door, however just as soon as she was in the room she was knocked back by a bolt of green energy.

"Hana! You idiot!" she heard her sister yell however her attention was on the glowing object in front of her. Though as soon as she reached out to take it someone grabbed her hand.

"Touch that and you'll life will never be the same." the person, who Hana recognized as Sailor Uranus stated in a gentle tone.

"I don't care...I have to protect my family!" the thirteen year old replied, tears threatening to spill over as she wrapped her hand around the strange stick that had crashed into the ground.

Hana felt a strange pulse run through her body as her hand connected the smooth surface of the object.

Then words began to flow into her mind, words that she felt the need to speak.

"Oberon Power Make-UP!" she yelled as she felt a strange melodic energy flow throughout her body then she noticed that she was in the same clothing as the sailor senshi in front of her.

"Sailor Oberon huh? Well this ought to be fun." muttered Sailor Uranus as she formed an orange ball of energy into her hand.

"World Shaking!" she yelled, throwing the attack at the beast that looked like a cross between a sea serpent and a slug.

"Orbital Soul Flash!" Sailor Oberon yelled, though besides hitting the beast it almost hit Sailor Neptune.

"Watch What the heck you're doing!" Uranus snarled, forming the space sword into her hand before adding "I wont miss, unlike you! Space Sword Blaster!" With this Uranus slashes the air with the sword causing a blade of energy to crash into the beast, denigrating it into no more than dust.

Hana's mind was a tangle of thoughts, she felt as if she knew these people from somewhere before though she didn't know where, until she heard the familiar muttering that belonged to her sister. Though this time it was coming from Uranus.

"Stop complaining about the broken window, I'll call and have it replaced tomorrow." Neptune whispered back, thinking that the newly awakened Sailor Senshi couldn't hear her.

Hana froze, they couldn't be...No way. Hotaru was only a kid, she couldn't possibly fight like that. Fear suddenly gripped her as the realization settled on her.

However before her emotions could completely take control she felt a gentle grip on her shoulder.

"Not bad for a first try kid, but next time...try not to kill an ally." Sailor Uranus teased, knowing that her ill directed anger had probably wounded the young girl.

"Why don't we untransform? I mean after all...she'll be fighting alongside us." Neptune suggested, her voice hinting at humor.

Uranus sighed and turned toward Sailor Saturn "Make sure she's okay...I'd rather untransform while I'm not standing in front of a bunch of people...Especially her." the teen grumbled as she pointed toward the Soldier of destruction who was now forming a purple glow around her hands.

"What are you doing?" Hana asked, feeling a tingling sensation flow over her once stinging body.

"Healing you." the dark haired girl replied simply, focusing on the task at hand.

Hana was surprised as she watched the injuries disappear along with the pain.

However before she could ask anything else her sister and Michiru walked out of the room that Uranus and Neptune had disappeared in.

"I think she'd be alright now, Why don't you go untransform as well?" Haruka stated, her voice as cold as steel as she walked over to where the window had been and inhaled the fresh air that flowed through.

"So you guys are sailor scouts." Hana stated in a soft tone, a little fearful of her sister.

"Yeah, I can't believe that you are a part of this mess...I was hoping that you wouldn't be mixed up in this mess that we are called to be wrapped up in." The tall blond replied, her voice revealing the sadness she felt.

Her fear quickly depleted as she rushed to her sister's side, wanting to somehow comfort the seventeen year old tomboy.

"As long as I am fighting along side you I can handle it." she replied, causing the older girl whirl around in shock.

Haruka never expected to hear those words out of her sister's mouth, the same sister that she thought hated her for all of the lies and criticism that their parents had ran through her mind over and over.

"Hana, your sister never mentioned that you two had a bond that strong." Michiru stated and Hana sighed and turned to face the sea soldier.

"She probably thought I thought of her at the same level I thought of trash...But I Know she'll never let anything hurt me." the thirteen year old replied in nearly a whisper as she glanced at the stained carpet.

Haruka sighed as she gripped the smaller girl's shoulder, knowing how the younger girl must have felt because of all the pain that she had caused.

"Han-Chan...You've already apologized for that. I know our parents made you say those things to me." The butch stated firmly yet kindly as she pulled the younger girl into a tight hug.

Hana felt tears began to trail down her face as she clung to the older girl's sister. She hated herself so much for hurting her sister and she only hoped that the pain could be erased.

Haruka stiffened as she felt a sob shake her sister's body. She hated to see her family hurting, even those who had once hurt her.

"it's alright Sis, it's alright. There's no need to cry over this Han-Chan. Shh." The usually aloof teen whispered as she showered the thirteen years old's hair with kisses.

Once she was calmed down a little Hana reluctantly pulled away from the hug and turned toward Michiru and dropped her gaze.

"I'm sorry for almost blasting you." she whispered, causing the mermaid like teen to laugh.

"It's alright, at lease you weren't like Haruka and fall the first time you transformed." Michiru replied, earning an annoyed look from her partner.

"Hey! She actually likes wearing heels! When I did dress feminine I always wore pumps that where barely more than flats!" The butch retorted, causing both Hana and a now untransformed Hotaru to laugh.

"I think I know what scout you are Hana. You're the sailor of Knowledge. I would even guess that you had visions of the past or future one right? Almost like you where daydreaming?" Setsuna, who had been silent this whole time asked softly.

"how did you know?" Hana questioned, now curious.

"I'm the guardian of time." The green haired woman replied warmly, ignoring the looks she was getting from Haruka.

"Why didn't you drop some warning that **she **was a Senshi?" The tomboy asked, annoyance in her voice. Though the sailor of time only rolled her eyes and replied.

"it's taboo remember? You know that if I said something like that, no matter how small it could change the future." she answered, lightly hitting the tall teen in the back of the head.

"Hey! No fair Sets!" Haruka whined, though she knew that the gesture was affectionate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me, except Hana.**

Hana's heart beat quickened as she felt something inside her calling out to her.

_What's happening!_ She wondered, her fear now almost completely consuming her however then a huge crash was heard.

"What is this feeling?" Hana suddenly whispered out loud, a sudden urge coming over her body so greatly that it caused her to bolt upright.

"Hana! Stay back!" Haruka's voice called however the young girl felt the desire to be at her sister's side.

"No way! I'm going to stay with you!" Hana replied firmly although Haruka's voice replied sternly

"You heard me! You'll just get in the way!"

Hana growled as she heard that and bolted toward the door, however just as soon as she was in the room she was knocked back by a bolt of green energy.

"Hana! You idiot!" she heard her sister yell however her attention was on the glowing object in front of her. Though as soon as she reached out to take it someone grabbed her hand.

"Touch that and you'll life will never be the same." the person, who Hana recognized as Sailor Uranus stated in a gentle tone.

"I don't care...I have to protect my family!" the thirteen year old replied, tears threatening to spill over as she wrapped her hand around the strange stick that had crashed into the ground.

Hana felt a strange pulse run through her body as her hand connected the smooth surface of the object.

Then words began to flow into her mind, words that she felt the need to speak.

"Oberon Power Make-UP!" she yelled as she felt a strange melodic energy flow throughout her body then she noticed that she was in the same clothing as the sailor senshi in front of her.

"Sailor Oberon huh? Well this ought to be fun." muttered Sailor Uranus as she formed an orange ball of energy into her hand.

"World Shaking!" she yelled, throwing the attack at the beast that looked like a cross between a sea serpent and a slug.

"Orbital Soul Flash!" Sailor Oberon yelled, though besides hitting the beast it almost hit Sailor Neptune.

"Watch What the heck you're doing!" Uranus snarled, forming the space sword into her hand before adding "I wont miss, unlike you! Space Sword Blaster!" With this Uranus slashes the air with the sword causing a blade of energy to crash into the beast, denigrating it into no more than dust.

Hana's mind was a tangle of thoughts, she felt as if she knew these people from somewhere before though she didn't know where, until she heard the familiar muttering that belonged to her sister. Though this time it was coming from Uranus.

"Stop complaining about the broken window, I'll call and have it replaced tomorrow." Neptune whispered back, thinking that the newly awakened Sailor Senshi couldn't hear her.

Hana froze, they couldn't be...No way. Hotaru was only a kid, she couldn't possibly fight like that. Fear suddenly gripped her as the realization settled on her.

However before her emotions could completely take control she felt a gentle grip on her shoulder.

"Not bad for a first try kid, but next time...try not to kill an ally." Sailor Uranus teased, knowing that her ill directed anger had probably wounded the young girl.

"Why don't we untransform? I mean after all...she'll be fighting alongside us." Neptune suggested, her voice hinting at humor.

Uranus sighed and turned toward Sailor Saturn "Make sure she's okay...I'd rather untransform while I'm not standing in front of a bunch of people...Especially her." the teen grumbled as she pointed toward the Soldier of destruction who was now forming a purple glow around her hands.

"What are you doing?" Hana asked, feeling a tingling sensation flow over her once stinging body.

"Healing you." the dark haired girl replied simply, focusing on the task at hand.

Hana was surprised as she watched the injuries disappear along with the pain.

However before she could ask anything else her sister and Michiru walked out of the room that Uranus and Neptune had disappeared in.

"I think she'd be alright now, Why don't you go untransform as well?" Haruka stated, her voice as cold as steel as she walked over to where the window had been and inhaled the fresh air that flowed through.

"So you guys are sailor scouts." Hana stated in a soft tone, a little fearful of her sister.

"Yeah, I can't believe that you are a part of this mess...I was hoping that you wouldn't be mixed up in this mess that we are called to be wrapped up in." The tall blond replied, her voice revealing the sadness she felt.

Her fear quickly depleted as she rushed to her sister's side, wanting to somehow comfort the seventeen year old tomboy.

"As long as I am fighting along side you I can handle it." she replied, causing the older girl whirl around in shock.

Haruka never expected to hear those words out of her sister's mouth, the same sister that she thought hated her for all of the lies and criticism that their parents had ran through her mind over and over.

"Hana, your sister never mentioned that you two had a bond that strong." Michiru stated and Hana sighed and turned to face the sea soldier.

"She probably thought I thought of her at the same level I thought of trash...But I Know she'll never let anything hurt me." the thirteen year old replied in nearly a whisper as she glanced at the stained carpet.

Haruka sighed as she gripped the smaller girl's shoulder, knowing how the younger girl must have felt because of all the pain that she had caused.

"Han-Chan...You've already apologized for that. I know our parents made you say those things to me." The butch stated firmly yet kindly as she pulled the younger girl into a tight hug.

Hana felt tears began to trail down her face as she clung to the older girl's sister. She hated herself so much for hurting her sister and she only hoped that the pain could be erased.

Haruka stiffened as she felt a sob shake her sister's body. She hated to see her family hurting, even those who had once hurt her.

"it's alright Sis, it's alright. There's no need to cry over this Han-Chan. Shh." The usually aloof teen whispered as she showered the thirteen years old's hair with kisses.

Once she was calmed down a little Hana reluctantly pulled away from the hug and turned toward Michiru and dropped her gaze.

"I'm sorry for almost blasting you." she whispered, causing the mermaid like teen to laugh.

"It's alright, at lease you weren't like Haruka and fall the first time you transformed." Michiru replied, earning an annoyed look from her partner.

"Hey! She actually likes wearing heels! When I did dress feminine I always wore pumps that where barely more than flats!" The butch retorted, causing both Hana and a now untransformed Hotaru to laugh.

"I think I know what scout you are Hana. You're the sailor of Knowledge. I would even guess that you had visions of the past or future one right? Almost like you where daydreaming?" Setsuna, who had been silent this whole time asked softly.

"how did you know?" Hana questioned, now curious.

"I'm the guardian of time." The green haired woman replied warmly, ignoring the looks she was getting from Haruka.

"Why didn't you drop some warning that **she **was a Senshi?" The tomboy asked, annoyance in her voice. Though the sailor of time only rolled her eyes and replied.

"it's taboo remember? You know that if I said something like that, no matter how small it could change the future." she answered, lightly hitting the tall teen in the back of the head.

"Hey! No fair Sets!" Haruka whined, though she knew that the gesture was affectionate.


	11. Chapter 11

A resounding clap of thunder shook the huge house, causing Hotaru to cling tightly to Michiru's arm.

Glancing at her adoptive niece Hana couldn't help but wonder why the Soldier of destruction would be so frightened of thunder. Though she didn't ask in fear of offending the younger girl.

Suddenly however her attention was called off of how differently her housemates acted as senshi when Haruka's stomach growled.

You're a bottomless pit! We ate little over two hours ago and even then you shoveled it down like there's no tomorrow! Michiru stated, causing the tall blond to pout.

I can't help it that my body takes so much energy to run. she replied, her voice not quite a whine yet.

Hana rolled her eyes as she stood up and headed toward the stairs Word of advice Ruka. She paused to cast her sister a mischievous look before continuing Learn to cook for yourself!

As she made her way up the stairs she could hear the distant laughter of Michiru and Setsuna, then she heard her sister mutter rather loudly Look who's talking.

As Hana finally went back to bed she couldn't help but wonder why she had treated her sister so rudely before.

She really is a good person, despite what mom and dad thought.

However despite her best efforts she couldn't go to sleep. So sighing she got up yet again and walked into the living room where Haruka was still up, eating a bowl of ice cream and watching some sort of comedy.

Man is that your answer to everything? Ice cream? Hana asked, walking into the rood, earning a playful glare from her sister.

it's fudge swirl and I'm hungry, leave me alone. she retorted, causing her little sister to laugh, her sister was always a fan of ice cream or anything chocolate so with the both of those together she knew her sister would probably consume the whole gallon if one let her.

Just don't eat all of it, I'd hate to have to clean up bile. Hana joked as she took a seat beside her sister, who moved over slightly to give the girl more room.

Ha ha, I have a stomach of steel! the other blond bragged as she set the now empty bowl on the coffee table.

Ruka, stop bragging. You've been sick before. Michiru called from somewhere upstairs, Causing Haruka to roll her eyes.

Mind your own business Michi! Haruka called back, switching the channel on the TV and stood up, taking her bowl into the kitchen.

Hana chuckled as she watched her sister leave the room.

Hana, you're sister is an overgrown infant. Michiru teased as she walked down the stairs, where she had just manage to put Hotaru to bed.

Tell me about it. Hana replied, unaware that her older sister was standing behind her until the short haired blond wrapped her arms around the younger girls shoulders.

Say what twerp? she retorted as she placed her chin onto the young girls hair.

Stop teasing her Ruka. Michiru chided, lightly flicking her girlfriend's nose as she walked by, causing the butch to release her hold on the girl and glared at the aqua haired teen.

Oh so everyone can tease me but I can't have my own fun? the short haired girl asked in a whiny tone, a childlike pout on her face.

You are a joker anyway Ruka. We're just getting you back! Michiru answered, kissing the other girl's cheek.

Ew ew ew! Okay you two, get a room! Hana exclaimed, a small giggle escaping her lips as she turned away from the young couple though in reality she wasn't sickened by the scene.

Ah shut up little sis! Haruka retorted, lobbing a cushion from the sofa at her.

Oh Ruka, stop torturing her...maybe we should wait until we're alone. Michiru whispered suggestively as she wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist and leaning into her.

Ugh! Bad image! That is it I am going to bed! the thirteen year old called as she walked toward the stairs.

Chuckling Haruka watched as her sister disappeared up the stairs.

Maybe you shouldn't have said that Michiru, she'll have nightmares now. she stated, causing Michiru to laugh.

Tenou, if she stays up all night she'll be too tired to come with us to the inners meeting tomorrow. That was the only way that she'd go to bed. Michiru retorted as she pulled away from the other woman's embrace.

Well it worked, and for note I would not be comfortable having sex in the same house as her...I'd be afraid that she'd...um hear something. Haruka retorted, blushing slightly causing her femme to laugh softly.

Ruka, I wouldn't even ask that you would do something like that while the kids are in the house anyway. I would be paranoid. the senshi of the sea stated as she snuggled deeper into the other woman's side 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:Don't own any of the characters other than Hana.**

**Key:**

**_italics_- thoughts**

"Hey sunshine wake up." Haruka whispered, shaking her little sister's shoulder, though she only got her hand swatted away.

"Leave me lone Ruka." Hana whined as she threw the cover over her head causing her sister to laugh.

"Hey, Setsuna made breakfast and if you don't get up I'll eat your share!" she threatened as she pulled the cover from the girl.

"Fine, Fine I'm up." Hana grumbled sitting up and getting a light cuff from her sister.

"barely but you better wake up soon because We're going to talk to the others today...tell them about Sailor Oberon." the older girl stated, affectionately running her hand through the long hair, causing the thirteen year old to lean into her touch.

"You're going to put me back to sleep!" Hana whined, casting a playful glare at her big sister who just chuckled.

"I'm not going to let you, even if I have to toss you into Michiru's pool." Haruka threatened as she continued her gentle gesture.

"Then I'll just pull you in with me." Hana retorted as she pulled away, whacking her sister lightly with a pillow before dashing out of the room.

"Ow! Hey! I'm going to get you!" Haruka yelled, chasing the younger girl, though she didn't use her full speed so the younger girl stayed a few paces away from her.

"You're an old woman Haruka! You can't catch me!" Hana teased, laughing over her shoulder at her big sister, though she didn't see Michiru standing there until she and Haruka both plowed right into her.

"Do you two wildebeests mind to get off of me!" Michiru yelled, her eyes as cold as ice as she turned to face them.

"I'm sorry Michiru-San, it's my fault." Hana whispered, suddenly interested in the carpet.

Sighing Michiru stood and brushed herself off, then glanced at the two fearful girls in front of her.

"I'm sorry Michiru...don't be mad at Hana. I was teasing her." Haruka whispered, her voice holding regret.

Sighing the sea senshi smiled and shook her head "you two buffalo better learn how to dodge pedestrians or you'll both be in the doghouse." the blue haired woman retorted, all sternness leaving her tone as she knelt down onto the floor again.

Michiru squeezed Haruka's hand as she glanced toward Hana, who seemed zoned out and near tears.

Silently Haruka motioned toward the younger girl, signaling her lover to deal with the young teen.

"Mom and Dad would have flipped out on us if this would've happened while we lived with them, so she thinks you're angry at her." Haruka whispered too low for her younger sister to hear.

Understanding now, Michiru gently placed her hand on the small shoulder causing the distraught girl to glance up.

"you didn't get hurt did you?" she asked warmly, reminding Hana greatly of how her mother treated her when she was small.

"No Ma'am." she whispered in reply though tears were now coursing down her cheeks.

"there's no need to cry Hana, I'm not angry with you. It was an accident and I doubt that Haruka was all that innocent." The sea warrior whispered in reply, afraid to try to comfort the girl since she may still feel ill at ease around her.

"but it was my fault!" the younger girl whispered, sobbing harder.

When she saw this Michiru felt her heart break, the girl may have been thirteen however inside she was a wounded child who was use to searching in vain for comfort.

"it was an accident, there's no need to be upset." Michiru stated, looking at Haruka for help.

"Sis, I think we startled her...she's not mad at you. Believe me if she was ticked off at anyone it would be me." The short haired teen retorted as she ran her hand through her hair, making it mess up even more than it naturally was.

Hana set there, absorbing what they were saying though she still somehow expected a blow that would never come. However at the same time she knew that Michiru cared for her, as did her sister and Setsuna.

Without thinking the thirteen year old threw her arms around Michiru's waist and curled into her, sobs shaking her body.

Shocked Michiru placed her hand on the trembling back, knowing that the girl must be in a lot of pain in order to have done this.

"Don't cry anymore." the aqua haired warrior repeated, realizing what Haruka knew all along, Hana trusted her.

Looking up Hana pulled away, a blush over her face. She hadn't ever liked anyone Haruka dated however she felt connected to Michiru, like she could trust her.

"you're not hurt are you?" she asked softly, causing the older girl to laugh.

"No, though I think that Haruka's pride is." the Seventeen year old retorted, motioning toward Haruka who glared warmly back.

"Hush it and lets go eat before Setsuna come's up here and drags us down stairs!" the wind warrior retorted before she lightly smacked her little sister in back of the head before adding "I got you so I win."

"no fair Haruka!" Hana growled, though her voice was light. As she stood up she glanced toward Michiru and glanced down.

_Why isn't she upset? She should be since we almost trampled her._

"You coming?" Michiru asked the young girl who had zoned out again, worry in her expression once again. Snapping out of it Hana turned toward the young pair that was making their way down stairs and smiled.

"Yeah! Hurry up!" Haruka called, winking at the smaller girl who was now walking toward them.

"Oh shut up! It's your fault we crashed into her anyway! Geez Haruka you should take better care of your girlfriend!" Hana teased, causing Haruka to stare blankly at her before her face turned crimson.

"What do you mean that I should take better care of her? I do take care of her! You're the one to talk you don't have a boyfriend, or whatever your preferences are!" the tomboy exclaimed, causing Michiru to laugh.

"She's teasing Ruka, don't get your panties in a bunch." the Senshi of Neptune whispered, causing Haruka to glare at her.

"Don't side with her! Your suppose to be _mine! _Not anybody else's!" The tall blond demanded as she stomped down the steps ahead of the two.

"I swear she's like a little kid." Hana whispered, causing Michiru to silently laugh.

"Tell me about it." the blue haired girl replied, glancing down at the thirteen year old.

"I can hear you, you know!" The butch called over her shoulder, still on the verge of a hissy fit.

"yeah you're like a dog! Keen hearing!" The shorter blond retorted, though Haruka didn't respond.

Once downstairs Setsuna turned toward the trio and smirked "what's wrong Tenou, someone hurt your feelings?" she asked teasingly, earning a cold look from Haruka.

"Shut up old hag." Haruka muttered as she walked into the kitchen, though she was basically ignored by Setsuna, who was use to being called that by now.

"She's just like a man, emotional as heck until she eats something." The guardian of time muttered, turning her attention back to the book that she had been reading.

"Lets go eat before Haruka eats it all." Michiru whispered as she and Hana continued toward the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Don't own no one except Hana...why must I repeat myself! **_

_**Key: **italics_- thoughts

( ) - Vision

**yelling**

The drive toward the shrine was unusually quite, Haruka seemed to be still upset over that morning's events. However Hotaru would ask a question or say something that would start a short conversation.

"keep calm today Hana, some of them tend to be completely irrational." Haruka stated warningly, though her voice was full of concern.

"What do you mean?" Hana asked, worried now about talking to the others about being a scout.

"Rei tends to be a bit of a hothead...and I know that you have a wicked temper yourself, I just don't want you to go getting in a fight with them." Haruka replied however before anyone could say anything she added in a playful tone "though I am sure that you could wipe the floor with all of them, if you're anything like I was at your age."

Hana couldn't help but giggle at that, her sister was a time-bomb when she was younger but she hadn't inherited that much of her sisters temper.

"What if I don't?" Hana asked, causing Haruka to glare through the rear view mirror at her.

"You'll start a sailor civil war." the butch teased before adding "or Rei causes a volcano to erupt."

"Haruka, be nice." Michiru chided, though she too had to retain a chuckle as she listened to her lover continue to make jokes.

"I am being nice it's the truth, Rei is like a dang volcano erupting when she gets mad! Its like one spark the whoosh, everyone feel's her wreath." The tomboy replied, making her family laugh.

"You're awful." Setsuna stated, leaning back into the seat. Relaxed because Haruka was driving normally for once.

"I hope she's not in too bad of a mood, she tends to, as Haruka said blow up if she's too moody." Hotaru added in, causing Michiru mock glare at her.

"That's it, you've spent way too much time with Haruka!" the guardian of Neptune stated playfully.

As they pulled into the shrine's they could hear Usagi and Rei arguing loudly.

"Wow, those two have good lungs." Setsuna muttered as they walked into the the building.

Rei's grandfather instantly flirting with Michiru, much to Haruka's annoyance.

"just ignore him, he's old." Setsuna whispered to the jelouse teen as they tried to make their way to Rei's room, though the old man kept tagging along trying to either sale love charms or making a derogatory comment on breast size.

However before they could even knock on the door Rei opened it and glanced at the fuming Haruka before saying "okay Grandpa, thanks for you're help but I think Michiru's taken." she stated as rushed them into the room before Haruka beat the elderly man into a pulp.

"Sorry about him, he's just in one of his moods today. You get use to it," she stated as a still steaming Haruka leaned against the wall, a little angry at Michiru for not shutting the man up.

Once they were seated Haruka began to explain why they were though though Rei's reaction was the opposite than what they had hoped for.


	14. Chapter 14

"What? She has visions? I know we can do all sorts of strange things but her? She doesn't look like she's smart enough to do anything, let alone be a sailor Senshi!" Rei exclaimed, causing Haruka's blood to boil.

"Are you calling me a lier?" she stated in a cold voice as she glanced at her little sister. No one ever called her a lier but more importantly no one insulted her sister and got by with it. However Michiru's hand on her thiegh kept her from exploding on the fifteen year old who was running her mouth.

"You want me to prove that I have what it takes? I'm sure I can wipe the floor with your pathatic butt!" Hana exclaimed as she shot up from were she was seated beside her sister.

"Hana, sit back down and ignore her." Haruka whispered gently. wanting to tell the fire senshi her oppinion of her.

"But sis..." Hana began however a look from Michiru caused her to obey.

"We don't need a sailor civil war." the tomboy whispered, just loud enough for her little sister to hear her before she added "Believe me Hana I don't want to lose a friendship but I will challange her myself if this keeps up." as she wrapped her arm tightly around her sister.

Rei however was too headstrong to take a hint, even when Makoto and Amy both told her to calm down.

"What's wrong? afrad of your sister? Afriad that she'll abandon you like your parents did?" She jeered, ignoreing her friends advice.

The whole room fell silent as their eyes followed an clearly annoyed Haruka as she stood and gently pulled her sister up along side her. Her eyes were as cold as artic ice as she glared toward Rei.

"Anyone can do what they want to me." Haruka began before she paused and glanced around the room before she continued in a dangerous tone "But if you dare to mess with my little sister or any of my family then you have forever made an enemy of me!"

Hana felt tears burn her eyes as she stared at the floor, she wanted desperently to leave the room. The words spoken hurt her more than anyone would ever know.

"It's you're fault! If you where normal then your parents wouldn't have kicked her out!" the fire senshi stated, not realizing what she had said until it was too late.

Everyone watched Haruka's shocked expression turn to one of pure rage and even though she kept calm she they all knew that the quicktempered tomboy most likely wanted to hurt Rei but she was remaining calm because of her younger sister.

"Michiru, Hotaru, Lets go." the short haired teen stated as she walked toward the door, leading Hana beside of her. Pauseing at the door briefly Haruka blinked back unshead tears then she put on the mask once more then turned back toward the others.

"You can insult me all you like but no one will hurt my sister in any form, When you're not an idiot we'll try this agian but don't expect me to ever consider you my friend again Hino." She added as she opened the door wand walked out.

Setsuna glanced at the younger girls and sighed "Excuse me but I must go as well." she stated as she too got up and left.

Haruka was outside and turned toward the young girl and sighed as she ruffled her tearful little sister's hair.

"Ignore her Hanhan, she's just stupid." she whispered as Haruka whispered as she kissed her younger sister's cheek.

Hana however wasn't phased by the gentle gesture though as she stared into empty space and tears began to course down her face.

"I'm sorry Haruka...I'm just a bother to you. I should have went back to mom and dad." Hana began however Haruka cut her off firmly.

"Hana, don't you ever think like that! You are not a bother, you hear me? I love you too much to let you leave me agian! Rei just like's to run her mouth." Haruka stated sternly, kneeling down to her sister's hight and placed her hands firmly on her shoulders before she added gently "you hear me Hana? don't feel like that, everyone at my place love you."

Michiru, who was listening silently smiled and walked over to the destraught siblings

"Hana, she's just hateful. Please just ignore her." she whispered as she placed her hand on the younger girl's hair.

Hana smiled slightly as she glanced up at her sister's gentle gaze and saw the pain that was burried there then she turned toward Michiru and saw sympathy in her sapphire eyes before the pent up emotions that she felt overflooded and she flung herself into her big sister's arms, sobbing.

Haruka just remained still as she held her sister, her lover's arms wrapped around them both.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed you Ruka." she whispered and Haruka chuckled and whispered in reply

"I just didn't want you to hear all of that. Rei trys to hit where it hurts and I knew you're still hurt because Dad didn't even give a rats...uhm never mind." she whisepred in reply as Michiru lightly nuged her when she began to say something.

"Lets go home, I think you both need to calm down and heal over this. Though I think Rei will cool down soon." Michiru stated as she gently took Hana from her sister and walked her toward the car as Haruka tried to wrap her mind around why the arguement had happened.

Though when Hotaru called "Haruka-Papa! Hurry up!" she snapped out of her thoughts and shrugged it off, she knew that everything would smooth over in time so she decided to let it go.

_'After all_' she thought as she walked toward her dark blue car '_if we're going to servive this chaos we're going to have to learn to forgive...though if she make's Hana cry again I wont be able to control myself.'_

"Haruka! Snap out of it and hurry up before I drive!" Setsuna threatened, knowing that Haruka didn't trust her driving.

"Sure, sure. Shut up old hag." Haruka retorted jokingly as she sprinted toward the car and got in.

"you're the one to talk Tenou, You act like a two year old!" the time guardain retorted as they pulled out.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.

KEY:*flashback*

Haruka sighed as they pulled into their house, Hana had been naturally quite during the trip, even when her older sister tried to talk to her.

"Hana, I need to talk to you." Haruka stated in a voice that everyone knew to fear, though Michiru and Setsuna both knew that the older blond knew that the short haired teen was worried for her sister.

_Rei...if my sister sinks into depression over your mouth I will personally kick your..._

However her thoughts were stopped when she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Hana..." She began however she was lost for words when she felt the petite girl's body shake with

suppressed sobs.

Hana was so afraid, Would her sister make her leave? Hana wasn't sure after what Rei said since the fire senshi knew her sister for a while and here she was hadn't spoke to her in years.

"Please Sissy, Don't make me leave!" Hana sobbed, her face buried into the taller blonds shirt.

Anger surged through the Seventeen year old again, She had always been uneasy around anyone who was bawling but somehow as her little sister clung to her she just couldn't let go.

"I'll never make you leave...I love you Hana. No matter what anyone tells you." The teen whispered,

wrapping her arms tight around the younger girl, hoping that someway that the thirteen year old would

feel accepted.

Hana curled into her sister, she felt horrible for clinging to the older girl like a child however she just concluded something, she had missed her big sister more than she had thought and even when she hated the older teen for some time she had missed her older sibling's tender personality.

"Haruka-San...I'm sorry...I should've composed myself." Hana whispered, remembering her mother's anger when she had clung to her as a very small child.

"I don't give a crap about composer kid, if you want to cry you cry...Hotaru don't have any fear from me and you're not going to either little runt." Haruka stated, her expression dangerous though Hana knew the anger wasn't directed at her.

"Gomen." Hana whispered, her head hanging slightly though she felt her sister gently ruffle her hair, causing her to smile involuntarily.

Haruka was releaved when she saw the small smile, her little sister wasn't use to being able to express emotion like most children are, Haruka knew that too well.

*****"Momma! Look here what I made for you today!" A young girl who appeared around seven called as she ran into the house, a smile plastered across her face as she skidded to a stop in front of a woman with similar colored hair, though her eyes were jade.

"Arrogant girl! A lady doe's not run nor yell! What have you got?" the woman stated, her voice cold.

Though the child didn't notice and muttered a quick apology as she handed her mother a piece of paper.

"A waste of time Haruka! You should spent the time you spent on this junk learning something useful!" The woman stated, crumpling the paper and throwing it away before walking out of the room, leaving her daughter standing in middle of the room, tears coursing down her cheeks. Though she walked over and unwrinkled the folded paper and opened the makeshift card and reread what she had wrote...The words: I love you.*****

"Lets go inside Squirt, Michiru will be starting on lunch and I for one are starving!" the blond stated, though in reality she had lost her apposite due to a flood of bad memories.

"Haruka-San, You could out eat a elephant." Hana stated, following her sister.

However The older blond whirled around and glared at her sternly before saying in a harsh tone

"Hana!" which caused the younger girl to whimper, though as soon as she did a soft kiss was planted on her forehead.

"Drop the San crap, We're sisters...there shouldn't be any need for that." The tomboy continued with a very soft voice, a little ashamed that she had frightened the young girl when she had only ment to startle her a little.

Hana laughed at Haruka's sad expression, Sure the older girl had scared her but Hana knew that her sister would never actually hurt her.

"What's so funny?" Haruka growled, offended slightly by the younger girl who only glared back and retorted "You!" before dashing toward the house.

"Hey! You little runt! Get back here!" Haruka called, chuckling as she chased the younger girl into the house and gently pinned her to the couch.

"Now I've got ya!" The tomboy growled, though Michiru's voice suddenly called out

"Haruka! Telephone!"


	16. Chapter 16

Haruka glared when she heard who it was on the phone, then she turned her gaze on Michiru for a brief moment before she began to speak.

"What do you want?" she growled, her tone dangerously low.

"I called to apologize for my actions earlier...I...I've been having a hard time recently and I guess I just couldn't believe what you told me." Rei's voice whispered, the sound of tears evident.

Sighing Haruka glanced at her younger sister, who was seated in the floor now, playing a game with Hotaru.

"I don't think I'm the one you should be apologizing to Hino. I don't care what you said about me, but what you said to my sister is unforgivable." the tomboy replied, though her voice was a little less sever now.

Rei choked up when she heard that, her and the older teen had developed a strong friendship over the past few years and she didn't want to lose that, not over something like this.

Haruka felt her anger melt as she heard the suppressed sobs on the other end, however once she knew how her little sister had clung to her so desperately made her blood boil once more.

"I have to go Rei...I'll call you when I know that we're both ready to forgive." Haruka stated not unkindly as she hung up.

"Haruka, maybe you should have heard her out." Michiru began however the tall blond held up her hand to stop her lover from speaking.

"Michiru, would you be so willing to forgive if someone hurt Hotaru like Rei hurt Hana?" She stated gravely and Michiru sighed and looked toward the place were the two younger girls were playing.

"I honesty don't know Haruka. I think I would be too angry to think clearly though." the guardian of Neptune answered honestly and Haruka nodded.

"I know I should forgive her but every time I hear her voice I see Hana's tear streaked face and it makes my blood broil." Haruka stated as she put her hand on the aqua haired girl's shoulder before adding.

"I'm going to give it time, Rei needs to understand how it feels to only see the cold side of someone that you respect." the short haired girl stated, her voice breaking slightly.

"This reminded you of the past?" the Soldier of the sea asked gently as she wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist though the blond only nodded.

"I'll tell you later Michi, when the girl's are asleep. I don't want to worry either of them." she stated her voice now void of any emotion.

Michiru nodded in understanding and then kissed the blond's cheek. "lets go see what those two are up to. But you better tell me why you're so worked up later or you'll be on the couch." she stated before walking off.

Haruka rolled her eyes at the empty threat, but she knew that it would hurt Michiru badly if she didn't tell her what was bothering her and she respected the sea goddess more than that.

"No fair Michi-Chan!" she called as she followed her into the living room.

"Haruka-Papa! Michiru-Mama! Come play with us!" Hotaru called, looking up form the game she and Hana had just finished.

"You two better be ready to lose!" Haruka retorted as she sat beside of them in the floor, with Michiru taking a seat closest to her.

"I think not, I'm going to cream you Sis!" Hana retorted, even though she didn't actually try on the games so that Hotaru could win.

Setsuna walked in and saw the scene and smirked, only Hotaru could bring people together like that. Even when Haruka was ticked off.

"Hana's school uniform came in...She'll be attending the middle school right next to Hotaru's." She stated, holding up the box she had just retrieved from the mail.

"Good, that's not far from our high school either so that means I can drop both of them off without waking them up any earlier." Haruka stated earning a laugh from everyone.

"Hana-San you can meet some of my friends!" Hotaru stated and the long haired blond nodded, she was looking forward to a fresh start, though she knew that she'd probably face ridicule due to who and what her sister was.

"Don't worry about that yet. You still have two day's to get ready." Michiru stated, noticing the concerned look on Hana's face.

"Yeah and remember this is a second chance for you, no one here expects you to be perfect and no one knows who your parents are." Haruka stated, hoping to excite the girl.

Hana however just glanced at her lasciviously and replied "but they do know who my ox of an older sister is."

Haruka glared back before she ruffled the younger girl's hair "Oh I'm an ox? Don't expect me to stand up for you anymore!" she retorted teasingly.

"I don't need you to stand up for me anyway!" the thirteen year old replied, trying to dodge the playful onslaught.

"Oh really? You wont say that when a boy breaks your heart and I have to kill him." Haruka joked, causing Hana to roll her eyes.

"I don't cry that easily!" She stated and Haruka was about to point out that she had cried a lot lately however she decided against it.

"Well I know how a broken heart feels and you'll want someone to hunt someone down and beat them down...though its just hurt feelings and anger that makes you think this though I hope that I don't have to deal with a boy crazy little sister just yet." Haruka stated.

"actually Hana if you need to talk to someone about boy problems either come to me or Michiru. I think you'd be better of since your sister's too much like a guy to began with!" Setsuna stated causing Haruka to pout.

"I'm perfectly capable to give romance advice thank you! Just because...Oh never mind!" Haruka growled as she stormed out of the room and up the stairs, making sure to kick every step on the way up.

Setsuna rolled her eyes and turned to Michiru.

"Your girlfriend is such a child, Hotaru's a little girl and she still has more manners than that overgrown

brat." She stated and Michiru laughed.

"Well I must admit that she's childish but I think that was just an act to annoy you." Michiru retorted then she added in a whisper "She really looks up to you as both a friend and a guide though she loves to try to get you angry, though when you two have a real fight it hurts her."


	17. Chapter 17

Warning: This chapter talks about Haruka's past so it's probably going to be depressing.

"Koi both Hotaru and Hana are asleep upstairs, tell me what's been bothering you ever since Rei decided to run her mouth." Michiru stated and the blond sighed and glanced out of the window.

"What Rei said about me was partially true...it is my fault that my parents were so hard on Hana." Haruka whispered, tears that she had held back all day beginning to pour down her cheeks.

"Ruka..." Michiru began however the blond held up her hand to stop her.

"They are homophobic but sometimes you have to wonder when disagreeing with something just turns into idiocy. I was thirteen and I had been forced to date any guy my father thought would make a good husband for me...Then I met my first true lover. We kept it secret at first but then a teacher caught us being rather flamboyant in the locker room and sent a note home." Haruka began, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"You don't have to tell me the rest Ruka if it's too hard on you." Michiru whispered, taking her girlfriends hand.

"No Michi...You should know." the Tomboy whispered in reply before she closed her eyes and continued.

"That was the first time Father ever told me I was never going to amount to anything. What was worse

he made sure Hana thought I was a freak, and I probably was in a eight year old's eyes I was...my own sister said she hated me."

As soon as the words left her mouth Haruka began to sob, taking Michiru aback since Haruka never displayed strong emotion around anyone.

"The next day they made me get my stuff and get out! They didn't even let me tell her goodbye!" The blond continued through her tears.

"But she's with you now and she doesn't hate you, I think she's just as hurt by all of that as you were."

Michiru whispered, pulling the distraught teen into a tight embrace.

"Actually I was going to apologize the next morning but you were gone...I hated myself for the longest time because I always thought I was the one who made you leave." Hana's voice stated from the stairs.

"Hana? What are you doing up?" Haruka asked, her face flushing red.

"I couldn't sleep...then I heard you and Michiru-San talking...I'm sorry I eavesdropped I just wanted to know what happened back then." she whispered and Haruka sighed and smiled slightly at the girl.

"It doesn't matter now Hana, it's in the past and I forgive you." the older blond stated as she tousled the shorter girls long hair.

"Shouldn't you also find it in your heart to forgive Rei also? She did call to make amends after all." Michiru began however a look from Haruka cut her off.

"Michiru, I want her to know how it feels to lose someone you care about...I know that sounds callous of me but I was on my own at thirteen until your cousin took me under his wing and helped me out. Hana didn't deserve any of the things Rei said.." the butch whispered then added "I'll talk to her in a few days...I just want her to know how Hana feels."

Setsuna sighed and shook her head at the teen "how do you know how she feels Tenou? She could hate it here for all we know." The time goddess stated and Haruka turned toward her sister yet again.

"Is Setsuna right? Do you hate it here?" she asked and Hana glared at the green haired woman before she wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist.

"No...I'd never agreed to stay here if I did." she replied softly as she pulled away.

"Setsuna I think that was uncalled for." Michiru whispered and the time guardian sighed and nodded.

"I didn't mean to offend her, I was testing them both...Hana really does love Haruka just as Haruka loves her. I hope the two will understand that." Setsuna replied, and Hana glared at her yet again however Haruka only smiled.

"Hana, Sets-San was just worried for me. I understand what she was doing but I don't think it was necessary." The short haired teen stated and Setsuna smirked.

"if you want to know my reasoning check the caller ID...There's some pretty colorful messages left on there by Mr. Tenou himself." she stated and Haruka groaned.

"What the heck does that Bastard want! He's already made my life a living heck!" she exclaimed and Michiru rolled her eyes and smiled...glad that Haruka was halfway back to normal.

"it's late, we should all be in bed, especially since we've had an rather tiring day." Michiru stated, though she watched as both Haruka and Hana hugged Setsuna before heading upstairs.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the sailor moon characters and the idea for Hana to stand up for Hotaru belongs to Sangoscourage.

Haruka groaned as she felt pressure in her side for the third time that morning.

"Haruka-Papa! Get up already!" Hotaru's voice growled and Haruka had to fight the urge to smile. She hated being woke up early and everyone knew it, although Hotaru did manage to get her awake faster than anyone, just not out of bed.

"Hime-chan...Leave me alone or you're grounded." she threatened emptily as she turned over to face the opposite side.

She heard the little girl leave the room and sighed, she didn't mean to hurt the child's feelings and she wasn't serious at all, surely Hotaru knew that by now.

Getting slowly out of bed she made her way down the hall and into her adoptive daughter's bedroom, were she got a pillow threw straight at her face.

"Hey! I'm going to get you little brat!" She growled playfully as she pulled the young girl into a tight hug before tickling her.

"Stop it! Papa! Stop!" Hotaru squealed between giggle's. Haruka relented and just held her close.

"You tricked me." Haruka grumbled and Hotaru smiled up at her.

"you don't mean anything you say when I'm trying to get you up!" she stated and Haruka chuckled and nodded.

"You're right Hime-Chan...I don't. Now lets go eat before Hana or Setsuna gets it all." she retorted, picking up the small girl.

"What about Michiru-Mama?" the dark haired girl whispered and Haruka laughed "I'm afraid to say...Michiru is a demon when she gets angry." Haruka replied, not knowing that Michiru was standing outside the door.

"Oh really Tenou-Kun?" She stated, a icy look on her face.

"Uh...Michi-chan...I only meant..." Haruka began, nervous under the stern sapphire gaze.

"Go eat Tenou and make yourself scarce afterward." she replied, smiling to herself once her back was turned to the retreating figure of her lover.

_She's so cute when she's frightened. _Michiru thought as she too went down stairs.

Haruka stayed out of Michiru's way all day until the aqua haired teen walked out and called her over to her.

"Hotaru wants to go to the park, want to come or do you have to tinker with that deathtrap called a motorcycle?" she asked and Haruka smiled before glancing down.

"About this morning..."she began however Michiru pressed a finger against her lips.

"You were entertaining Hotaru, I know that Koi...I just wanted to see how long you'd hold up without trying to win my forgiveness." she retorted, kissing the tall blond on the lips before walking off.

Haruka stood there blinking, wondering what had just happened.

"you coming Slowpoke?" The sea goddess called over her shoulder, causing her petrified lover to unfreeze.

"Hey who're you calling slow Dolphin girl?" she retorted as she ran over to where Michiru was standing beside the car, waiting on the rest to come out.

"You looked like a deer in the headlights Ruka." she teased, laughing softly at the short haired girl's expression.

"Mi-Chi-Ru...No fair!" she whined, causing her girlfriend to roll her eyes.

"You are such a child, get in the car before I take the keys and drive them myself." The guardian of Neptune threatened as she walked over to the passenger seat.

"What did we miss?" Hana asked as she got in the back seat between Hotaru and Setsuna.

"Nothing." Haruka retorted, hoping that Michiru wouldn't say anything and to her relief the blue haired girl stayed quite though she shot Haruka a mischievous look.

Once they got to the park Haruka froze, the inner senshi was there...including Rei.

"Haruka, be nice." Michiru whispered as they got out of the car and the tall blond sighed.

Hana however glanced at the ground, almost afraid to be anywhere near the fire senshi.

"Hana don't you say anything to her either...I don't want a fight between Mars and Uranus to break out in middle of town." Michiru whispered and Hana glanced up, seeing a gentle look coming from the seventeen year old.

"I wont Michiru." she replied solemnly though she knew that her sister wouldn't be as easy to control as that.

Once they had eaten a picnic lunch Hotaru drug Hana off to play with a group of other kids from her school.

"Michiru...Do you think it's alright for Hotaru to be over there with some of them? I mean you saw what they did to her at school just because she called me Papa." Haruka whispered and Michiru sighed

"Hana's with her now Ruka...if anything happens Hana will step in." the blue haired girl replied and Haruka sighed "I just don't want them to have to take our beatings Michiru...Hana's faced enough at home with our parents after I left...if we made a mistake then that is us I don't think the whole family should get ridiculed." she stated, her forest green eyes filled with pain.

Setsuna sighed "Hana has a fighter's spirit just like you do Haruka, she wont settle for anything less than what she deserves." she stated and the tall blond sighed "I guess you're right...I should trust her more with this." She stated.

"Oh look its the little witch and who's this your girlfriend?" a boy, appearing to be older than Hotaru jeered, kicking dirt at the smaller girl.

"Leave her alone." Hana growled, placing herself in front of the frightened child.

"Oh what are you going to do? Tell the dyke on me?" the boy retorted, trying to punch Hana who stepped easily out of the way.

Hana felt the mark of Oberon burn on her forehead as she glared at the boy,

"No one talks about my sister and her family like that!" she snarled as she shoved the boy back.

"Now you've asked for it!" he growled as he charged her, however she easily dodged him

"Oh really you stupid bastard what are you going to do about it? Run and cry to your Mommy?" She replied, dodging another blow.

Hotaru ran back toward Haruka who was waiting with open arms.

"Papa...he said..." she began however Haruka shushed her.

"I know Hime-chan, that's why I haven't stopped your auntie." she replied calmly as she watched her normally girly little sister easily spar it out with the boy.

"Do you know who she reminds me of?" Michiru asked after a while and Haruka glanced at her

"Who?" she asked, not having a clue.

"You, when we were in middle school together. You were always sticking up for that girl with a speech impediment remember?" Michiru stated and Haruka smirked.

"Is that why you asked me out? Because of that?" she asked and Michiru rolled her eyes.

"No, because I knew you had an heart silly." the blue haired girl retorted.

Hana laughed as she watched the boy trip and fall face first into the dirt.

"Down already?" she teased as she waited for him to charge and then hit him in the stomach.

"Now run home and tell your daddy how big of a disgrace you are, getting beat by a girl." she stated to the crying boy before adding "and if you dare pick on my niece again I swear that I will put you in the hospital." she stated as she walked off.

"You are a lot like Haruka-San." Rei stated as she walked by her and Hana glanced down.

"Thanks Rei...and about the yesterday...I'm sorry for yelling at you." the thirteen year old whispered and the priestess sighed "actually Hana I was just nasty toward you and Haruka...I should be the one apologizing." the fire senshi whispered before adding "Do you forgive me?"

Hana nodded as she glanced toward were the boy she had just challenged was getting back up from his crying spree, she hadn't hit him hard...though next time she would.

Rei didn't know what to say or do until Makoto gently glared at her, and she sighed and slowly walked over to where Haruka and Michiru sat with a still sniffling Hotaru.

"Haruka-San...I'm sorry for everything yesterday..." she began however Haruka stopped her and smiled.

"Rei, as long as Hana forgives you over that so do I." She retorted as she stood up and wrapped an arm around Rei's shoulders.

Rei, glad to have one of her close friends back smiled slightly, hoping that Michiru wouldn't get jealous.

However Michiru was just amused, all of the younger soldiers looked up to her and Haruka as older siblings and she was glad that Haruka had found it easy to forgive the sometimes arrogant hothead.

Once Haruka pulled away and walked over to where Hana was talking to Makoto and Usagi Michiru turned to Rei and sighed.

"Please watch how you say things next time...you didn't only hurt Hana but you hurt Haruka as well." she whispered and then added when she saw tears brimming in the younger girls eyes "Last night she was ready to forgive but she though that maybe you should at lease understand a little of what she and Hana went through."

Rei then understood the icy tone that Haruka had used the night before, she had thought it was pure anger however now she realized that it was mostly hurt.

"I'm sorry." she whispered again and Michiru smiled and nodded

"Don't worry about it now, Haruka can easily forgive, despite what people think." came the soft reply.

Hana walked over then and glanced down "I guess that wasn't how a lady is suppose to act right?" she whispered, eyes trained on the ground as if she expected Michiru to scold her.

"No, to many you'd seem unruly but truthfully I'd rather you fight than to see Hotaru hurt." Michiru replied.

"Doesn't she tell the teachers?" Rei asked and Haruka sighed.

"only a few listens to her, most of the say she's lying, even when they see what the others do to her." she answered as she glanced at a still upset Hotaru.

"Bigots." Rei growled and Setsuna, who was trying to calm Hotaru down nodded.

"Just because of the way we are." Michiru added and Rei sighed, she now felt worse about being so careless with what she had said toward the others.

Noticing the fire senshi's facial expression Haruka gently gripped her shoulder.

"Don't compare yourself to them, you were having a bad day, they just constantly pick on a little girl for what her parents do." Haruka stated, her voice almost cold though they knew it was full of bitterness toward those keen on hurting her daughter.

"Michiru-San, you and sis don't have to worry about Hotaru...I'll keep an eye out for her. But you have to promise not to get angry at me." she whispered and Haruka sighed.

"Just don't willingly hurt someone, control yourself enough so that you don't cause too bad of an injury...who taught you to fight anyway?" her sister replied and she glanced down before she replied

"Sara."

Haruka chuckled and ran her hand through her already messed up hair "and that would explain were I've seen that kind of fighting before...Sara wouldn't happen to have an older sister named Suki would she?" the butch asked and Hana nodded.

"Wait you know Suki?" the younger teen asked and Haruka sighed.

"She was my only friend in middle school before I met Elza and Michiru." she answered softly then added "She use to take up for me when the guys would try to beat me up for 'disgracing men' as they would call it."

Hana couldn't believe someone had to take up for her older sister who could be somewhat of a hothead however as if reading her mind Haruka continued "I was strong enough to hurt them...and I didn't want that..if they left me alone that was enough."

Hotaru looked up in disbelief as she listened to her 'father' speak.

"People were mean to you too Haruka-Papa?" she asked and the seventeen year old nodded and knelt down.

"both your Michiru-Mama and I...though I had Suki and Michiru had Elza to protect us before we met each other...Then I fought for us both." she replied then added softly "I don't like to fight but I will if necessary and for me back then it was, all I have to say about this problem is don't go looking for any trouble but if it finds you don't let people hurt you...or each other."

Hana understood and nodded before she stated "Makoto-San said the same thing to me before you came over there...she said sometimes standing up for yourself is the only way."

Haruka smiled at this and sighed "I don't want too much trouble though, understand imp?" she retorted, ruffling her little sister's hair and Hana glared at her.

"Why do you always mess with my hair!" she demanded as she tired to fix it.

"Because it's funny when you overreact about it." her sister replied warmly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own the sailor Moon characters but I do Own the OC's.**

Hana sighed and glanced out the window, why in the heck did it have to be raining? she wondered as her sister pulled into her school.

"Be sure to wait for me to pick you up, You don't know the crazies around here like I do." Haruka joked, earning a glare from her sister.

"Whatever you say Ruka." Hana retorted as she got out before she turned and stuck her tongue out at the older girl.

"Stop worrying! I'll be fine." She added as she walked toward the school.

_I sure hope so kid._ Haruka thought as she pulled out and made her way slowly toward Hotaru's school.

"Haruka, relax. She's not you, she'll be fine." Michiru whispered, taking her lovers hand.

"That don't keep people from picking on Hotaru. Just because I'm what they call weird there's no indication that I expect either my child nor my sister to do whatever I do." she whispered back, not really wanting Hotaru to know the full extent of their problems because the girl would worry.

"Let's just try not to worry to much today." Michiru tried, noting the look that she saw in her lover's eyes.

Once they let Hotaru off Haruka sighed as they turned out of the driveway

"I feel like I'm leaving them to rot." she stated and Michiru put her hand on Haruka's leg.

"Listen Koi, I know you think this is hard for them but it wont be, Hana proved that she can stand up for herself and Hotaru if the need were to arise. You don't give her the credit she deserves." The mermaid like girl stated softly, though Haruka only glared at her.

"What's that suspose to mean Michiru?" She demanded and the aqua haired teen sighed before replying "She's like you were when you were that age. Strong, idependent and stuborn!"

Haruka's harsh expression lightened as she glanced over at her partener.

"I knew that would catch your attention." she growled and Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Kaiou."she muttered as she pulled into the highschool parking lot.

Michiru chuckled as she watched Haruka, more than once had the short haired teen tried to act like she hated her family and more than once had that blown up in her face.

"Come on Kitten, We're early but I don't want to be late." Haruka stated as she opened the door for Michiru and gave her the umbrella that she was carrying.

"You're going to get wet Love." The mermaid like girl stated but Haruka shrugged it off.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I let you get soaked while I stayed dry?" She retorted as she took Michiru's bag.

However before Michiru could reply someone let out a loud whisle from behind them.

"No PDA in the parking lot Haruka-Kun." a male voice stated and Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Says the guy who was having sex with his girlfriend in the lockerroom last term!" she retorted in an not so unfriendly tone.

"Hey! Now you're just being dirty Haruka!" he replied, a blush creeping across his face, causing Haruka to laugh.

"You'll never grow up Kenji, if the word Sex still makes you blush like an sixth grader." The butch stated teasingly.

"Oh shut up Tenou." Kenji snapped, blushing more than before.

"Ignore her, she's just being Paranoid today." Michiru retorted and Kenji glanced over at Haruka.

"What's the matter this time? Are those girls starting that you tried to grope one of them again?" he asked bitterly and Haruka sighed and shook her head.

"its not that simple." she replied then continued "My sister started school at the middle school and I'm afraid that the students there will make her face what I did just because of who I am." The blond replied and Kenji sighed.

"She'll be fine Ruka. If she's anything like you are I know she can handle whatever the world throws at her." The dark haired boy stated and Haruka sighed and nodded though pain was still in her expression.

Hana Sat in the main back of the room, noticing how everyone was glancing at her and whispering.

"Hey, you're Haruka's sister right?" A boy asked and Hana nodded.

"You know her?" She asked and the boy smirked.

"She's my brother's best friend and she's really good at sports...I'm Yoru Hatormo." he stated and Hana smiled "You know who I am so I wont introduce myself." she retorted.

The class went on without anything strange happening until an teachers meeting was called and the class repersenitive was put in charge of the room.

"So." Yoru began "Do you play any sports?"

Hana sighed and leaned back, glanceing around the room "well...I use to play baseball with a group of my friends." She answered, wondering if she should join anything at this school.

"Hey maybe You should talk to the coach and see if she'll let you join I mean if you're anywere near as good as your sister is there's no way that you'll be turned down!" he stated and a tall girl with blue hair walked over and smirked.

"I hope you do join, so there's another girl on the team...not many girls are willing to play." she stated and then added "by the Way I am Aiko Mizumi." she stated.

"I am Hana Tenou. It's nice to meet you." they young blond stated and Yoru smirked.

"Aiko is the captain of our team." Yoru stated causing the blue haired girl to blush.

"shut up Yoru." she growled as she shoved him however before the boy could reply the bell signaling that it was lunch began.

"Hey lets go outside and eat, it's a nice day and I don't feel like staying cooped up in here." Yoru stated and Aiko smirked and glanced at Hana "You can join us." she stated as she pulled her to her feet.

"Woah! Hey, You're more bossy than my sister!" Hana exclaimed, Causing both of her new friends to laugh.

"I'll take that as an compliment, Haruka's well known for her athletic abilities even though she was lesbian." the other girl retorted and Hana sighed.

"Yeah, some things she does I don't agree with but I like both her and Michiru." Hana stwomanated and both of them nodded and Yoru chuckled.

"I have to say your sister has a good taste in women though. Michiru's hot." Yoru stated causing both Hana and Aiko to exchange glances and stated at the same time "Men."


	20. Chapter 20

Haruka felt like screaming as she waited on her sister.

"I swear if she doesn't hurry the heck up I am going to leave her!" she snarled and Michiru rolled her eyes at her lover.

"She's probably made a lot of new friends today just relax and wait." the aqua haired teen retorted and then Hotaru, who was sitting behind Haruka laughed.

"Haruka-Papa you're whiny!" she stated, earning a glare from the short haired blond.

"Oh hush you." the blond replied teasingly as she turned the radio up.

Hana sighed as she glanced at the yellow convertible that was parked.

"Sorry guys I have to go before Ruka gets annoyed and starts yelling at me to hurry the heck up." she stated as she slung the bat back into the building.

"Well it's good to have another girl to play with, Don't get me wrong I love to be around with the guys but it helps to have another girl around." Aiko stated and Yoru smiled and nodded.

"Care if I walk you to the car? I want to personally meet your sister and uhm...sister in law." he stated and Hana sighed.

"No I don't mind, if you can handle her teasing." she retorted and then laughed as they walked toward the car.

Haruka saw them walking toward them and laughed at the sight.

"Well looks like she's made a new friend or Boyfriend one." she stated earning a glare form her lover.

"Hey Ruka! This is one of my new friends, Yoru. The girl standing over there being shy is Aiko." Hana stated and Haruka smiled.

"Yoru? You're Kenji's younger brother right?" Haruka stated and then motioned Aiko over.

"Yes, I've seen you at track practice with him." Yoru replied and then added "You're fast."

"Sis? Can I join the ball team? Aiko and Yoru's both on the team and their Coach is impressed that's what I was doing when I saw your car." Hana retorted and then Haruka smiled.

"Sure, I'll even help during practice...I'm just glad that you've made friends this quickly." The short haired teen stated.

"you'll help? That would be great!" Both Yoru and Aiko stated, causing the butch to laugh.

"We'll have to go before Setsuna thinks we've crashed." the tomboy stated.

"See you tomorrow Hana!" Both called as they walked off and Hana got into the car.

"Hana and Yoru..." Haruka began however Michiru elbowed her in the ribs.

"Quit teasing her at lease she makes friends easily." the Aqua haired girl stated and Hana rolled her eyes.

"Can both of you shut up?" the thirteen year old stated causing both her sister and Michiru to laugh.

"Sorry kiddo, no can do." Haruka retorted, Winking at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah you're being a big baby." Hana retorted, causing Hotaru and Michiru both to giggle.

Once they were parked Haruka grabbed Hana and tickled her.

"So I'm the big baby huh?" The butch stated as she pinned the child on the grass as she paused in the playful attack.

"Okay Okay You win!" Hana exclaimed and Haruka smirked.

"Always do brat always do." the short haired girl retorted as she pulled the younger girl to her feet.

"No you don't Haruka Papa!" Hotaru exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the tall blonds neck.

"That's only because you cheat!" the butch stated though Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Whatever helps you sleep better at night." the seven year old stated as she walked away.

"Spoiled brat." Haruka called Playfully over her shoulder at the retreating figure of her daughter.

"You two be sure you don't get too dirty before dinner." Michiru called and they nodded before they continued their playful bickering.

After a few minutes Haruka lay back and pulled her tight against her side.

"I'm glad you had a good day sissy. I was worried that you'd not fit in because of your association with me." She stated and Hana laughed.

"Yoru and Aiko respects you because of your strong will and self confidence...and I also think that Yoru has a crush on Michiru-San." The thirteen year old retorted as she nestled farther against her sisters side.

"Do I have to kill him?" Haruka joked as she glanced over at her sister.

"Nah, Why'd Michi want a boyfriend who just turned thirteen a few days ago?" Hana retorted and Haruka laughed.

"all I know is that we better get inside before Michiru or Setsuna decides to eat our share of food!" Haruka stated as she stood up and pulled the younger girl up with her.

"Well you two are smart, hurry up and wash up before we eat." The mermaid like girl stated as they walked into the house.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Do you think a Seventeen year old owns this series? No. So I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**Key: **( ) Vision's

Curled tight into a ball Hana listened to the voices downstairs.

'You can't be serious! Setsuna the space continuum can't be disrupted! If it was either Hana or I could have saw it! Michiru's Talisman should have seen it as well." Rei's voice stated.

"I wouldn't lie to any of you. I know it's hard to believe but if Hana wasn't so young I'd have her come down here and try to use her powers but she is still too new to this to unleash such power." The time guardian stated, catching Hana's attention.

Slowly the thirteen year old got out of bed and made her way down the stairs, being sure that no one could hear her.

"I agree, none of you were strong when you first got started, Usagi couldn't even stand up." A new voice that Hana didn't recognize stated as a small argument broke out between the owner of the voice and Usagi.

"Yeah, I agree Luna but I think that it would be best if Hana did try to use her powers." another voice, this time male stated and Hana leaned around the doorway trying to see the speaker however she lost her balance and crashed to the ground.

"Looks like we have a rat." Michiru chuckled as she helped the younger girl up.

Haruka smirked as she towered over the girl "A mouse perhaps but not a rat." She retorted then added in a sterner tone "what are you doing up squirt?"

Hana, who was blushing crimson glanced at the ground however did not answer.

"We're not angry at you kid, Just tell us what you were doing up." Michiru stated warmly as she kissed the top of the young girl's head.

Hana sighed as she glanced around the room, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"I couldn't sleep and then I heard all of you down here and I wanted to know what was going on down here." She replied softly and Haruka chuckled.

"Well since you've been eavesdropping like a mouse then I supposed we could let you stay." her sister teased.

"How much did you hear Hana?" Usagi asked and the younger girl sighed "All of it, especially about my powers. What did you mean?" the young blond asked and Setsuna sighed.

"You can see into the past and future as Sailor Oberon so we were thinking if something was messed up then you could try to see into the future so that we could see what was going on." The time guardian stated and Hana sighed and glanced at the others.

"I will try...What do I do?" She asked and Amy sighed and motioned to the seat beside her.

"Transform and focus your powers...it should awaken." She stated and Hana nodded as she walked up to her room and took her heshin stick from the dresser.

"Oberon Star Power Make Up!" she called as the same melodic rhythm flowed through her body as she transformed into the soldier of Knowledge.

As she walked down stairs she noticed that the others were staring at her.

"What?" she asked, glaring at her sister who adverted her eyes.

"Nothing Sis, Nothing at all." Haruka answered as she turned away.

However before Hana could reply the world swirled around her and she sank to her knees.

( ''move out of the way! You're nothing but a bother!" Sailor Uranus growled as she ran toward the creature in front of her.

"Sis Wait! I can help! I know I can! Give me a chance!" Hana found herself yelling as she ran toward the older teen however as soon as she got near her sister she whirled around and slapped her as hard as she could

"I Said Stay down Oberon! You're Useless!" Uranus snapped as she aimed her blast at her.)

When Hana opened her eyes she felt strong, gentle arms around her. However when she turned to face her sister she did so in fear.

"Stay away from me!" she ordered as she pulled away and dashed up the stairs.

Haruka was shocked, she had just wanted to comfort her sister however the young girl had looked at her with such fear and anger, the same eyes that Haruka had saw on her mothers face.

"What...What did I do?" The short haired teen asked Michiru, trying to hold back her tears as she stared after the thirteen year old.


	22. Chapter 22

Hana collapsed face down on her bed crying hard, the images from the vision still fresh in her mind.

_Why would my big sister do that? She faced my father so that I could live here with her and Michiru...Why would she want to hurt me?_

Her thoughts ran wild as she pressed her face into the pillow, her tears soaking into the soft satin casing.

Haruka stared out of the window, tears silently rolling down her cheeks the pain of the rejection crushing her worse than any physical blow could have.

"Why?" she whispered, trying to keep from sobbing as she adverted her gaze to the carpet.

Michiru silently walked over to her lovers side and took her hand, trying to relieve some of the pain that the other teen felt. Haruka ran her thumb over the aqua haired girls wrist before she burst into sobs.

"Why?" she repeated, her body shaking with the pent up emotions "is it because of what I am?"

Setsuna, who had watched the scene silently neared the young couple and placed a gentle hand on the blond's shoulder.

"I doubt that is the reason Haruka, she looked frightened and she's never been frightened or disturbed by any display of affection that you have shown her." The time guardian stated gently.

Michiru sighed as she gently pulled her hand out of her girlfriends grip before she leaned close and pressed her lips to the taller girl's forehead.

"everything will be alright Koi, trust me." she whispered before standing and walking toward the others who were talking quietly amongst themselves.

"what's wrong with Hana? Why did she yell at Haruka-Papa?" Hotaru asked and the Sea senshi sighed as she replied "I have no idea but I think it had something to do with the vision she had."

Everyone was silent as they absorbed the information, it was almost like no one dared to even breath until Minako spoke.

"So you think that the vision involved Haruka and it scared her?" she asked, trying to process what had just happened.

Michiru nodded as she took a seat on the chair arm beside Ami who was deep in thought.

"Michiru, can't the Deep Aqua Mirror show you a glance of what may have happened?" she asked and the Aqua haired girl sighed.

"I don't know, it may work. Rei could you try the fire at your temple as well? You'll probably have more of a chance than I will." the guardian of Neptune replied as she called her talisman to her.

After staring at its reflective surface for a few minutes with no answer she silently shook her head.

"Sorry, it didn't work. Setsuna, do you think that maybe someone is messing with Hana's power?" she asked and the green haired woman sighed.

"Maybe." she replied softly as she turned back to the sobbing teen.

"Michiru-San, let me go talk to her. Maybe she'll tell me what she saw so that we know were to start." Makoto asked and the sea senshi nodded as she too turned her attention toward the distraught wind soldier.

As Makoto walked toward the room she heard a muffled sob come from one of the closed doors and instantly felt a tug at her heart. Slowly she made toward the room and knocked gently on the door.

"Hana-Chan? Can I come in?" she called softly as she leaned against the door frame.

Hana glared at the shut door and felt rage rush through her, none of the senshi cared for her, not even her big sister.

"Go away!" she called, though she desperately wanted someone to talk to.

Deciding not to press the issue the guardian of Jupiter made her way back down the steps.

"she wouldn't even open the door." she stated and Michiru sighed.

"then I'll go...I may be able to speak to her." the sea senshi replied as she made her way up the stairs however Haruka grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Will you tell her that despite whatever made her upset I still love her?" the blond whispered, her voice thick from crying. Michiru nodded with a sad smile as she was released form the weak grip and then slowly made her way up the steps.

Pausing outside the bedroom that belonged to the young scout of knowledge Michiru readied herself for anything that the younger teen could throw at her. However after a few minutes she knocked on the door.

"Hana? Please let me in...I want to talk to you." she called and she heard the young girl curse softly.

"Go away! I want to be alone!" Hana screamed causing Michiru to wince a little.

"You were frightened before you screamed at your poor sister, who was just worried about you." she stated and Hana began to sob once again and Michiru slowly opened the door and walked across the room.

"Hana, what did you see?" the aqua haired teen asked and the young blond explained, her voice quivering as she spoke.

"Hana, don't you understand that Haruka loves you? I don't care what that vision showed you but I know she'd never hurt you." the sea senshi stated firmly yet compassionately as she wrapped her arm around the smaller girl.

Hana glared up at the older girl, tears still coursing down her face.

"You've both killed those you cared for! Why should I trust anything you tell me?" she snapped as she pulled away, causing the guardian of Neptune's eyes to well with tears.

"We all make mistakes Hana, however that don't mean that we'd repeat those mistakes again." she replied as she stood and walked toward the door, however before she left she paused and added gently "Hana, I want you to understand that despite your beliefs both Haruka and I love you very much."

A/N: Thank all of you for your reviews. I actually enjoy getting feedback from people rather it's good or bad.


	23. Chapter 23

Hana lay and thought about what she had just said to Michiru and what the older girl had told her.

"despite your beliefs both Haruka and I love you very much."

Those words kept repeating themselves in the young girl's mind, causing her to feel guilty for what had happened.

_My own parents never told me that._

Tears began to drift down her cheeks again however this time she stood and made her way toward the silent living room, finding her sister sobbing into Michiru's embrace.

"Michiru-San? Haruka-San? May I come in?" she asked and they both turned to face her.

"Who told you about what happened with Galaxia?" Michiru asked softly and Hana hung her head, shame and guilt replacing most of the hurt.

"I over heard you two and Setsuna talking shortly after I came to live here." she answered softly, avoiding their eyes and Haruka sighed.

"I guess we are monsters Michiru...if she's afraid of us." the blond stated sadly as she began to walk out of the room, trying to dry her eyes.

"Wait...Please...let me explain!" Hana exclaimed, desperately as she grabbed her sister's hand, causing the older blond to lighten her gaze.

"alright Hana, but only because we love you." Haruka retorted, ruffling the smaller girl's hair.

"When I had that vision in it you...tried to kill me." she whispered, choking up again before she continued "You said I was useless and then you hit me, when I tried to follow you again you..."

Haruka couldn't stand to hear this any longer and covered her sister's mouth gently.

"Hana, don't you believe that for one second. I know you found out about what happened with galaxia and what Michiru and I have done but that was a mistake and believe me I don't think either of us have gotten over the guilt that we felt over that but its not something that we did at will, we thought that was the only way...we lost trust and faith in our queen and that is why we became that stupid." Haruka stated, her voice breaking again however this time no tears came.

Hana attempted a glance toward her sister though she was unable to make eye contact without adverting her gaze elsewhere.

_Why did I have to be so stupid? Should have told her as soon as it happened! I...I am worthless! I shouldn't stay here with them, I don't deserve their kindness. _

"Ruka." The young girl began after a few minutes of being unable to speak due to a knot that had formed in her throat.

"please just send me home, I'm just a bother to you."

Haruka stiffened as the meaning of Hana's words dawned on her, though the surprise she felt quickly turned to anger as she realized that her younger sibling was beating herself up.

"There is no way that I would send you back to that place and make you face their abuse again!" She snapped as she lifted her younger sister's chin to meet her gaze.

Hana however just adverted her eyes, not use to hearing her sister's anger directed at her.

Michiru cased her lover a disapproving look as she closed the distance between the three and gently placed her hand on Hana's shoulder.

"Hana, no matter what you do or say this is your home now and we do care deeply for you." the aqua haired teen stated gently.

Tears jumped into Hana's eyes as Michiru's kind words registered in her mind.

"Haruka-San, Michiru-San...I'm sorry." she manage to whisper before her eyes spilled over.

"it's alright Han-chan. It's alright shh." Haruka whispered, pulling the smaller girl tightly against her, letting her sister cry herself out.

Michiru smiled at the scene and silently excused herself from the room, knowing that the two siblings needed some time alone.

"Everything worked out?" Setsuna asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere and Michiru nodded.

"Yeah, but I hope Ami and Rei can find out whatever it was that made her have those visions...I didn't tell them but my mirror was clouded over with a dark shadow earlier." she whispered and Setsuna glared out the window.

"Whatever it was better keep their distance from Haruka, she'll kill them if she gets the chance." the time guardian stated softly, so not to call the attention of the wind senshi.


	24. Chapter 24

A/n: this is loosely based off of the manga so Hotaru's real father is dead.

Awakening for what seemed to be the hundredth time since she had went to bed Haruka cursed under her breath as she got out of bed.

_Darn it, why are these dreams haunting me tonight? I haven't had nightmares this bad since I was fifteen!_

Shaking the thoughts from her head she headed toward the living room however once she reached the bottom of the stairs she was surprised when she heard soft sobs coming from the dark room.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" the tomboy asked as she flipped on the light, revealing that the one crying was her younger sister.

"I've been having the same nightmare repeatedly." Hana whispered in reply as her sister took a seat beside of her.

_She's having nightmare's too? This keeps getting weirder and weirder._

"That's odd, that's the reason I'm awake at this hour as well." the tomboy stated as she wrapped her arm around the younger girl's shoulders.

Hana glanced up at her older sister who had her eyes closed, looking ready to fall asleep at any second.

"Was your dreams about Mom and Dad?" the thirteen year old whispered as she rested her head against Haruka's side.

"yes, yours were about them too huh?" the butch replied, though Hana only nodded in reply.

_Stranger than I thought _

Haruka thought as she closed her eyes once again leaned her head against the back of the couch.

_I'm just glad that I don't have to face this night alone._

Upstairs Michiru awoke, surprised to find that her partner was not beside of her.

_I hope that she's alright, today's been hard on her._

The guardian of Neptune quickly got out of bed and walked out of the door and made her way toward the living room, knowing that when Haruka couldn't sleep she either did one of two things; go to the kitchen and eat whatever junk food is in there or sit around watching late night shows until she falls asleep on the couch.

However Michiru's worry turned into shock when she walked in and found that both Haruka and Hana on the couch.

"Ruka?" she whispered, causing her girlfriend to open one eye and glare at her.

"shh Michi, she's asleep." Haruka whispered and then added "I got up because I kept having nightmares and she was down here crying her eyes out over a dream about our mom and dad."

Michiru sighed and nodded as she took a seat beside the two, careful not to disturb the sleeping girl.

"I'll be glad when Rei and Ami find out what happened earlier...if it's an enemy then I want to know how to stop it." Haruka growled as she gently ran her hand through her younger sibling's hair,

"I know, this is giving you a lot of grief as well Haruka." the aqua haired teen replied softly as she suppressed a yawn.

"Go back to bed kitten, I'll sit up with her for a little while and then I'll carry her to bed when I get tired." the short haired girl ordered though Michiru shot her a cold look.

"Tenou, don't tell me what to do." she retorted though her tone was playful.

Smirking Haruka motioned to the other end of the sofa "Then take a seat, I'll be lonely all night anyway." the tomboy whispered teasingly and the guardian of Neptune rolled her eyes.

"Big baby." the Mermaid like girl mouthed as she pressed a kiss to Haruka's cheek.

"will you bring me a blanket and a pillow at lease?" the blond whispered and Michiru laughed silently as she walked to the closet and retrieved the items.

Once she handed them to Haruka she watched as the taller girl carefully throw the blanket over the younger teen.

"did she tell you what the dream was exactly about?" Michiru asked as she sat on the couch arm beside of her lover.

"no. But I know it had to be pretty bad for her to cry like she was." the wind senshi retorted as she leaned against Michiru and closed her eyes.

However their peace was interrupted by a loud wail coming from upstairs, causing the young couple to jump slightly in surprise.

"I'll go check on her." Michiru stated as she rushed up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Hana asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"I think Hotaru's had a bad dream as well." the tomboy stated as she stood and stretched however she was almost toppled over by a small figure that had dashed from the stairs.

"Haruka-Papa!" Hotaru exclaimed, clinging to her father figure as she burst into more violent sobs.

Kneeling down Haruka gently preyed the small arms from around her legs and then lifted the child into a firm embrace.

"What's wrong Hime-chan?" the usually masculine teen asked in a very motherly tone, one that caused Michiru and Hana to exchange glances and smirk.

"I was so scared I dreamed that you left me like my other daddy did!" the seven year old sobbed, burring her face into Haruka's pajama shirt.

Haruka was shocked and just settled to comfort the little girl.

_I swear who ever is behind this is going to pay dearly for hurting my family!_


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.

A/N:This too is loosely based off of the manga.

Rei gasped as she looked into the fire, cursing under her breath as she leaned back.

_Why the heck did I see an image of my mother? I was looking for whatever has caused Hana's vision._

However before she could get too lost in her thoughts a knock came at her door and she groaned as she got up and opened the door, only to find that it was Yuchirou.

"What's bothering you? You've been at this fire for hours." he stated as he sat down beside of her.

"Just strange occurrences lately." she replied, not really wanting to hide much from her crush.

"This isn't about your parents is it?" he asked and the dark hared girl shook her head.

"No, this is happening to a friend of mine's little sister." she stated, still trying to block her own problems out of her head.

"Oh well don't stay up too late." he replied as he walked out of the room, knowing better than to argue with the girl.

Sighing Rei turned back toward the fire, determined to figure out what was causing these illusions though as soon as she began to focus she saw a woman with long black hair and sunken violet eyes whisper something before her body went limp.

Her eyes shot open once again and she snarled.

_Why am I only able to see this? I didn't need any more reason to hate my father and now this is just making that worse! I swear whoever is doing this is making our worse fears come true!_

Meanwhile Ami was up running scans on all of the Soldier's thought waves using her mini-computer.

_Whoever it is has to know our emotional weaknesses...I just hope that we can end this before it starts to take a toll on those involved._


	26. Chapter 26

Sighing Michiru glanced down at the three girls that were sprawled out on futons on the floor. She couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Hana was curled up on Haruka's right with her head resting on the older girl's chest while Hotaru was a snuggled under Haruka's left arm.

_Of all the times to not have a camera._

She was glad that her girls had actually decided to sleep down here so that she could keep an eye on all three of them since Setsuna had left for the time gates earlier that evening.

_Whoever has caused them to have those nightmares I swear I will shove deep submerge down that bastards throat. No one makes my family suffer like that, We each have our own fears and to use that fear against someone is cowardly and weak._

However before she could get too lost in her thoughts the phone began to ring and she had to sprint to get it before it woke anyone up.

"Hello?" she whispered as she made her way toward the other room.

"Michiru? This is Ami, sorry for calling so late but I think I have a clue what is going on. Someone using physic powers are entering your minds...though I don't think its an enemy because they seem to be doing so on accident." The guardian of Mercury stated.

"I don't think that's going to matter, Haruka's going to give them what for anyway and even I am not willing to forgive them that easily." Michiru retorted, an edge of steel in her voice.

Ami sighed as she continued to trace the source of the physic powers.

"How is Hana by the way?" she asked and Michiru explained what had happened.

"Fine, She's asleep though I think Haruka's became her new favorite pillow." Michiru replied, causing Ami to laugh.

"Why don't you sketch a picture of them? I'd love to see that." she stated and Michiru laughed.

"Thanks for the idea Ami, I was just wishing I had a camera." Michiru retorted as they both laughed softly at the joke.

"Well I should get off of here, in case someone else tries to call." the water senshi stated and Michiru sighed "The others are being plagued too?" she asked and after a long sigh Ami replied

"Yes, Rei had flashback of her mother's death and Makoto called distraught because she saw her parents plane crash in her dreams. The only one's who haven't called are Minako and Usagi."

"I haven't either but I don't want to jinx it." the aqua haired girl stated and then she heard Ami sigh again.

"Lucky you, I can't say that...my mind kept replying my parent's fight before the divorce." the younger senshi replied.

"I'm so sorry Ami, I wish that there was something that we could do to stop this." the Guardian of Neptune replied, her voice dripping with sympathy.

"Thanks, I'll let you go bye Michiru-San." Ami whispered, her voice thick with unshed tears.

"Bye Ami-Chan." the seventeen year old replied softly before she took the phone back to it's stand.

"Who was that?" Haruka asked in a whisper as her lover sat down once again, though this time with a Pencil and her sketch pad.

"Ami." Michiru replied as she began to draw something onto the paper.

"You better not be drawing this Kaiou or you'll be the one on the couch!" Haruka threatened, though she only got a playful smirk in reply.

"Oh I'm so scared Ruka, you can't spend one night away from me and you know it." the sea guardian retorted and Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Fine I'll be your model just this once, but you owe me." the blond retorted as she glanced at the two younger girls who were nestled against her and smiled.

_Cute real cute...Now I've been converted from the world famous F1 Racer into a pillow._


	27. Chapter 27

Haruka groaned as she opened her eyes to the bright sunlight.

"Hey there sleepy, we thought you'd never get up." Michiru teased as she sat on the couch near the blond.

"Did we miss school?" the blond asked, sitting up and almost knocking her head against a nearby table.

"We did but Hana and Hotaru just had to go so Setsuna drove them." Michiru replied and Haruka sighed.

"I thought she devil was at the time gates." she grumbled, causing Michiru to laugh and roll her eyes.

"You're just mad that she teased you about your pink suit." the guardian of Neptune joked and the blond sighed.

"Don't start Michi." Haruka whined as she stood up and took a seat on the couch beside the other teen and rested her head on her arm.

However they were not aware of the pair of warm red eyes that were watching them.

"Hey you two, stop PDAing on the couch!" Setsuna called, teasingly as she entered the room.

Haruka turned and glared at her before replying "Oh mind your own business old woman."

Setsuna glared back before picking up a toy dog that Hotaru had left in a chair and threw it at the blond.

"Ha ha Missed me!" Haruka called as she dodged the flying toy though she then tripped over the mat that she had slept on and landed on the floor.

"You asked for that one." The woman with long greenish hair stated as she helped the teen up.

"oh shut up!" the short haired teen snapped, embarrassed by her clumsiness.

"Why don't you make me little Miss perfect?" Setsuna teased as she shoved the butch down onto the couch.

"Oof, what did you do that for Sets-Chan? Do you want to get with me that much?" the blond Joked though Setsuna glared at her.

"Even if I was gay I would not touch you with a ten foot pole Tenou!" She snapped before she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Once the older senshi was out of hearing range Michiru turned and glared at her lover.

"Seriously Haruka, You always have to make people think you're a pervert. The one time she decides to try to joke back with you, you make her think you're attracted to her!" she scolded, causing the blond to look at the floor.

"I only meant it as a joke." Haruka whispered, suddenly aware of how her actions actually made her close friend feel.

Michiru's expression softened as she sat beside her girlfriend and took her hand.

"I know but it make's people uncomfortable Ruka." Michiru replied gently.

Meanwhile Upstairs Setsuna sighed and flopped backward onto the bed.

_I know she didn't mean anything by it but she just doesn't understand how hard I try to tolerate them. While I live here it's almost like having an annoying younger sister trying my patience. But I swear I hate it when she decides to be a pervert! _


	28. Chapter 28

Hana glared at her surroundings, she was walking home from her first day of practice since she told Setsuna to tell her sister that she would walk home, now however she was regretting that decision.

_Why do I keep feeling as if someone needs help? It's like someone is telekinetic calling to me?_

She wondered as she continued however someone blew their horn at her and she stopped and looked around, seeing the familiar yellow car pull up beside of her.

"Need a lift? Sets told me that you would walk but since I'm passing anyway would you care for a ride?" Haruka asked causing the thirteen year old to roll her eyes.

"sure, I think I have something I should tell you anyway Haruka." Hana replied softly as she got into the passenger seat.

"What's wrong?" the older blond asked, her expression darkening as she studied her younger sibling's features.

"Well, every since this morning it's like someone is trying to connect to me by some sort of ESP. It's kinda as if someone is calling for help." the younger of the two stated and Haruka growled.

"Hime-chan said that Zircronia returned...Could she have something to do with this?" she whispered however before either of the could say anything they both saw four figures duck back behind a tree.

"Hana, contact the others...we're being watched." The tomboy hissed, indicating her sisters watch like communicator.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:Don't own Sailor moon, don't sue me.**

Haruka drove at a lightening pace toward their house, were the other sailors had already gathered after the call from Hana.

"What did you see?" Minako demanded and Haruka sighed "I don't know but I believe there are a few more Senshi out there." the tomboy replied and Usagi seemed in deep thought.

"Did you recognize them?" She asked and the tall blond sighed as she shook her head.

"If you could recognize anything that moves that fast." she retorted in confusion.

However they didn't know that four young figures were watching them from a tree.

"Huh, even after they fought us they don't recognize us?" one sneered however the tallest one laughed "we are sailor soldiers now and they didn't know that! Come on, we need to find a way to save that girl and defeat Miss. Ugly."

As they managed to bolt away they didn't manage to go unnoticed by Setsuna who smiled slightly.

_So they finally awakened? Small lady will be returning soon then._

"Do you think they're linked to the nightmares?" Michiru asked Ami who had her mini-computer out and was typing away.

"No...The energy that causes these nightmares are not even nearby." the guardian of mercury replied as she continued to type.

"I'm curious, wouldn't they appeared in either the Aqua mirror or Rei's fire?" Hana asked, deep in thought.

Setsuna only shook her head "No, if that were the case Rei would have known that she was sailor mars a lot earlier." She stated the added "don't let them worry you to much."

Haruka glared at the long haired woman but kept her mouth shut, she didn't want to start a fight when there was something defiantly strange going on and the look on Hana's face concerned her more, for the younger girl had a blank but somehow angry look on her face.

_(A child, around Hotaru's age was screaming as a person, looking much like a fried squid shot beams of energy into her body. _

"_The Sailor Senshi will destroy you again! I know they will!" the girl panted once the onslaught was over, though the thing, obviously female glared at her._

"_Shut up! I'll kill them using the Power I get from you!" it said.)_

Hana winced as she felt a gentle hand lay on her shoulder.

"What did you see?" Michiru asked and the thirteen year old glanced at the rest of them.

"A girl around seven or eight being tortured by something that I _think _is female. But it's hard to tell because she, he, it looks like a fried octopus with a mustache." she replied and suddenly the inners exchanged glances before Usagi spoke.

" Zircronia, then that means..." she began however a sudden pop and a pink haired girl landed on top of her.

"Chibi-Usa! Get off!" The odango haired teen growled though the young girl only stuck her tongue out at her and turned to the others.

"We need to find my protectors as soon as we can, if we combine our powers we may be able to save Lorna!" she stated, determination in her voice.

However before any one of them could speak a male voice stated "We'll help as well...anything to save the girl."

Haruka growled under her breath though a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her from reacting.

"Michiru, Don't you dare tell me I am over reacting!"


	30. Chapter 30

"So this kid's from your planet?" Haruka stated, surprising everyone by keeping a civil tongue.

"Yes, She has physic powers beyond belief however at her age she cannot control them completely." Seiya replied, causing all of them to exchange glances.

"So the dreams we had were caused by a little kid that can't control herself?" Haruka growled, looking ready to kill someone or something however she then added "Let's find this ugly old hag that has her captured, I wont hurt a kid but I will hurt the bat that caused all of this." she growled as Yeten gave her a sympathetic look.

"She can cause the nightmare and visions of the worse things imaginable...Have you experienced it?" Yaten asked softly and Haruka gave him a cold glare.

"Almost all of us have...including my little sister and Hotaru." she retorted before adding "If this girl wasn't a kid then I'd beat the daylights out of her but I guess now I have to settle for obliterating that Bit..." she stopped when she noticed the look Michiru was giving her.

Seyai began to tease the blond however something flew out of the middle of nowhere and hit him.

"Who's there?" Yaten yelled, jumping to his feet. However besides an answer they saw four figures rushing into the shadows.

"It's them again." Haruka muttered angrily however Usagi shocked her by sayin

"I think I recognize them."


	31. Chapter 31

"You think that you know them?" Hana asked the blond girl who nodded.

"Chibiusa? Do you think that those were the same one's that we fought a while back?" Usagi questioned her future daughter who nodded.

"But they were clad in Sailor Fuku." the young girl replied however before anyone could make a statement two cats with crescent symbols on their heads hopped onto the small wall like fence.

"You're right Usagi but so is Chibiusa." the black cat stated and Hana glanced at it in shock.

"Whoa what? A cat that can talk?" She stated causing everyone to laugh.

"Yeah it takes some getting use to." Seiya retorted however before they could do anything there was a loud explosion and someone cursing.

"The winds are restless." Haruka muttered and Hana closed her eyes, listening to the sound's that filled her mind.

"Hurry...something happened! It involves Lorna!" Hana growled as she transformed.

Once they arrived at the explosion sight Haruka glared toward four figure's clad in similar uniforms as they had on.

"Who the heck are you?" She demanded, summoning the space sword.

"We do not have to answer that, all we really need to tell you is that we need to hurry if we want to stop the ugly old hag from hurting the girl even more." the oldest, a pink haired girl appearing to be around thirteen stated as she and the other three quickly took off, motioning for the others to follow them.

"Do you think we can trust them Pluto?" Uranus asked the time guardian who nodded as they trailed after the strangers.

The time guardian only nodded however a sudden scream of pain caused them to freeze.

"We have to hurry! Who knows what that old bat is going to do to her!" the red haired girl stated then turned to Uranus.

"the entrance is behind here...though it's sealed off."

The tall blond nodded and glanced at Neptune before stepping forward.

"Space Sword Blaster!" she exclaimed, aiming directly at the seal, causing the wall to crack.

"We'll go on ahead, in case something fishy happens." the pink haired girl said as she and her team rushed ahead.

"Idiots! They're going to get themselves killed!" Mars growled as the others began to follow them.

"I doubt that, they can be quite formidable." Hana muttered, visions blinking into her mind.

"What did you see?" the soldier of the wind asked softly and the smaller blond smiled.

"I saw who they really are, just trust them Sis." Oberon replied as she and Chibi Moon shared a glance.

However another scream echoed through the dark halls.

"We'll detract squid face, you get the kid!" one of the four new senshi's stated as they rushed toward the sound.

"What! How did you find us!" a strange voice crackled however before it could say anything a set of voices called out "Amazoness jungle Arrow!"

"We have to hurry!" Sailor Uranus growled as she and the starlights rushed toward where a small child lay unconscious.

"Please take care of her Uranus, Neptune. This is a fight for us, not them nor you." Sailor star fighter stated as she and the others rushed to fight.

"Darn it! I AM NOT SITTING HERE AND LET THEM DEFEAT THAT THING FOR THEMSELVES!" Uranus snarled as she stood.

"They don't understand! That thing has hurt my family and friends by manipulating this child to use her powers in us!" she added as she also rushed toward the battle.

"Idiot." Hana muttered as she turned toward the others senshi and sighed.

"Go help them...whatever the heck that thing is has a lot of power." she stated as she turned back toward the unconscious child.

"I'll stay with you Oberon." Sailor Saturn stated and the smaller blond nodded.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay with Lorna!" Starfighter snarled however StarHealer stopped her.

"Enough, we're going to have to team up to be able to beat this thing!" the white haired girl snapped, as she watched as Jupiter got blasted into a nearby wall by the acient looking monster.

"Fine! I'll work with you only because I want to destroy this bitch got that?" the wind Senshi snapped back, though in reality she was just as angry toward the creature for using a child as a weapon.

"Sure Blondie." Fighter stated as they watched Star Maker glance at the others.

"On three!" She exsclaimed as they each formed their attack.

"One."

"Two"

"THREE!"

As all ten attacks hit their mark a sudden hiss filled the air as the thing in front of them disintegrated.

"Well that takes care of that cow!" the red haired of the four stated however Uranus glared toward her.

"Okay now tell us who you are." she demanded and they smirked.

"Looks like Usagi and cotton-candy head would remember us." the green haired girl retorted as they untransformed.

"What?" six voices exclaimed, though the outers(except Pluto.) and the star lights were confused.

"Cerecere, Sailor Ceres." the pink haired girl stated in, what Haruka would call a bratty tone.

"VesVes! Sailor Vesta!" the redhead stated arrogantly.

"Junjun, Sailor Juno!" The green haired preteen stated proudly.

"I'm Pallapalla! Sailor Pallas!" the girl with blue hair stated and Uranus rolled her eyes at their antics.

"I shouldn't have asked." she retorted as she untransformed and walked toward the place where the child had collapsed.


	32. Chapter 32

Lorna gasped as she saw the group around her, recognizing most of them from when her powers became hard to control. Especially the short haired blond.

However she then saw the starlights and smiled up at them.

"You're here too?" she asked, her voice sounding much like the twinkling of a bell.

"Yes little one, We are here." Yaten whispered, helping the child to her feet and to everyone's surprise the young girl flings herself into the aloof warrior's arms.

"I was so scared!" Lorna sobbed and Haruka noticed a quick flash of anger come over Yaten's face.

"Shh, You're safe now and that _thing_ will never hurt you again." he replies gently as his arms wrapped tightly around the girl.

"it's hard to believe she's the one who caused all the pain that we felt." Makoto stated and the others nodded in agreement.

The young girl, who was still sniffling turned and looked at everyone and glanced at the floor.

"I'm sorry...it's just that when I feel pain I can't control my powers and I..." she began, tearing up again however to everyone's surprise Haruka is the one who stops her.

"Don't worry about it, all it managed to do was bring us closer I think." the blond stated, shocking everyone.

_It seems like she's matured a little in the lease._ Michiru thought to herself as she watched as the blond turned toward the starlights.

"You guys better take care of her or I will personally kick all three of you where the sun don't shine." She added, her voice holding an softer note than she usually used with them.

"We will Haruka, don't worry." Taiki stated as he met her gaze with a smirk.

"good, we don't need any more nightmares." the blond stated though everyone knew that she was just trying to keep up her tough girl image.

Haruka then turned toward Hotaru and motioned toward Lorna before adding "heal her."

"We should leave." Vesves stated as she and her sisters turned to leave however to their surprise Haruka was glaring down at them.

"Actually, you're staying here. We need some answers like why you were spying on me and Hana?" she stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We wanted to see if you knew anything. You see it's up to us to help protect this planet." Junjun answered for them.

"Next time don't paranoia us out." Hana stated, laughing at her sisters mock stern expression causing the other blond to glare down at her before finally smiling.

"I'm glad that someone knew what they were doing today or this kid would've still been in danger." the wind senshi stated as she glanced down at the young dark haired girl that was now in Seiya's arms.

"You're right Tenou. We owe all of you greatly for keeping this child safe." the black haired singer stated gratefully then turned to his brothers and added "Yaten, take Lorna to our apartment, I'll explain to them how the child came into our care."

with a nod the white haired man gently lifted the small girl into his arms then motioned Taiki to follow her.

"Lets go Taiki." he stated before walking off.

"Lets go by my place, we'll talk there." Rei stated as she and the inners left.

Michiru smiled up at Haruka and kissed her cheek.

"You controlled yourself well around Seiya today love." she stated and Haruka sighed.

"Yeah well, he wasn't trying to be a flirt." the blond replied, a blush speeding across her cheeks.

"Oh look Blondie's blushing!" the black haired guy teased, glancing over is shoulder at the two.

"Oh shut up playboy." she snapped back, though she now had a respect for him/her since the said warrior had went out of their way to protect the child.


	33. Chapter 33

WARNING: This Chapter is going to be a little random and the characters maybe a little OOC here.

Once they were all seated Seiya sighed and began to speak, his voice revealing his sadness.

"Lorna's parents were killed when our planet was destroyed, We thought she too was destroyed however her physic powers saved her by some odd means. When our princess found her we all were surprised to find that she was not harmed in any way, just emotionally and mentally. She really loves animals and nature so her and Yaten get along great, I actually think she see's him as an older sibling."

Haruka snorted at the 'him' part, earning a glare from her girlfriend.

"Okay Seiya, You, Mr. Stuck up and Yaten are women!" she stated and Seiya sighed.

"Actually Dyke." he began, his voice not holding any malice for once "on earth we are men until we transform so technically she is a he."

Haruka glared at him but didn't say anything because Michiru looked ready to snap.

"Both of you shut up and calm down, we have bigger things to worry about than some petty school girl argument." Hana growled, surprising all of them.

"Hey I am not a girl!" Seiya snapped, though Hana only smirked.

"You were born a girl right?" She asked and the black haired teen nodded causing Hana to chuckle "then I am going to call you a girl until you stop arguing like a five year old." she retorted then turned toward her sister and added "Haruka, seriously keep your stupid temper down before you have to face my rage!"

The older blond only pulled her younger sister back down onto the seat and wrapped her arm around the small shoulders.

"Okay Han-Chan but you owe me." she stated in a low voice though no anger was present.

However before anyone could say anything else a water balloon hurled through the opened window and hit Haruka, drenching both her and Michiru.

"What the H..." She began however she stopped when Michiru gently gripped her arm, reminding her that Hotaru and Chibiusa where present.

"Who did that?" the neptunian asked loudly, her voice a little heated though not quite angry.

"Let it go Mich." Hana said, earning her a look from the older girl.

"Hana, Please don't call me that." she requested kindly as she returned to her spot, but not before another water balloon flew into the room and hit Seiya in the face causing Haruka to laugh.

"Oh seriously Haruka, stop behaving like a child." Michiru sighed as she rolled her eyes at her lover's reactions.

"Yeah Blondie." Seiya grumbled, though he didn't try to start a fight.

"At lease I don't try to steal other people's girlfriends!" Haruka snapped back, causing everyone in the room to sigh.

"I'll go fix something to eat." Rei and Makoto both said at the same time as they left the room.

Usagi, Ami and Minako shared a glanced and slowly got to their feet.

"We should get some exercise, we've been sitting too long." Minako stated as those three rushed out.

Sighing Hana stood and glanced at Hotaru and Chibiusa.

"Want to go find out who was throwing water balloons?" she asked. Trying to drown out the bickering from Seiya and Haruka.

"Anything's better than listening to this." the Neo princess stated in reply as they too left the room.

As soon as everyone had left Michiru glared at the arguing pair.

"Shut up both of you! Why you two must fight like two territorial dogs! Seriously what happened was over an year ago!" she snapped as she stood and walked out of the room.

"Great now you've made my girlfriend mad at me!" Haruka growled, wanting to punch Seiya however before she could a bucket of water was tossed through the window, drowning them both.

Outside Michiru stood laughing along with a group of young girls.

"if I hear them argue one more time I am going to send an ocean in there on top of them!" Michiru stated though they all just laughed.

"Seriously agree with you there, we were just out here goofing off then those two started blowing their mouths off at each other, we couldn't resist but we're sorry that we hit you too." Cerecere stated though Michiru only smiled.

"I'm not like Haruka, I actually can stand water."


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters accept Hana and the plot.

WARNING: okay this has a lot of mild language in it.

As soon as the group walked through the door Haruka saw that the answering machine was blinking.

"Who the heck could that be?" she asked as she clicked the playback button, though what she heard was surprising.

"Hey Dyke, I wanted to know if you have converted the little Bitch to your ways yet. I'm glad you took the brat off of our hands, now we don't have to worry about her or you ruining our family name!"

As soon as the beep cut the harsh voice off Haruka slammed her fist into the wall and began to dial the once familiar number.

"I'll show him to call Hana that!" she snapped, the symbol of Uranus glowing on her forehead as she listened to the ringing on the other side.

"Moshi Moshi?" came a female voice on the other end and the tall blond growled before she replied.

"I Want to speak to that ignoramus Father of mine!"

Michiru was just as furious "Hana, don't you dear listen to him!" she stated as she placed her hand on the younger girl's shaking shoulder.

"She's right, the bastard doesn't know what he is talking about." Setsuna stated, surprising everyone since she didn't curse often.

"What do you want?" Haruka heard a harsh voice snap on the other end and she felt her blood boil.

"What I want is for you to forget about me, Forget about Hana and leave us the Heck alone! You made our lives miserable growing up and when I needed you the most you shoved me out through the door!" she all but screamed, her green eyes shining dangerously.

"Oh I made your life miserable did I? Well if you two would have acted like girls then maybe I wouldn't have had to! I did what I had to in order to make sure Hana didn't become a disgrace like you! But what happened? The little whore sought you out and choose to live with you!" Mr. Tenou gripped, causing Haruka's grip on the phone to tighten.

"Oh really? Maybe if you and Mother let us be ourselves this would have never happened! Michiru is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'll be damned if I am going to let you tell me or anyone else what to do!" she snapped as she slammed the phone down hard.

The tall blond turned to see how her sister took any of what she had just heard and to her surprise besides tears she saw pure hatred.

"Ignorant fools!" Hana growled as she glanced up at a silently seething Michiru and took her hand.

"I have all the family I need right here."


	35. Chapter 35

Haruka sighed as she watched how Hana interacted with everyone, noting that ever since the stupid phone call she had been cold toward everyone, including Hotaru.

"You're worried about her aren't you?" Michiru asked softly as she wrapped her arms around the tall blond's waist.

"Yeah, She normally would never yell at Hotaru for anything in the world but now she seems to have lost all since of trust." Haruka answered, concern evident in her tone.

Setsuna smirked as she walked in and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"if I recall correctly there is also another blond around here that has trust issues." the green haired woman stated, smiling slightly as Haruka glared at her.

"stop butting in on other people's conversations!" the short haired blond snapped though she soon returned her gaze to her sister.

Sighing Setsuna joined them at the window, noticing that Hana would brush Hotaru away whenever the young girl would want her to play.

"She's really hurt." Setsuna stated coldly, though Michiru could easily tell that she was furious.

"No wonder, Look at the names that bastard called her!" Haruka snapped, not necessarily meaning to be so harsh.

"Language Ruka." The aqua haired girl chided as she released her hold on the blond.

"Stop pestering me Michiru!" The tomboy suddenly snapped as she whirled to face her lover, causing the smaller girl to step back slightly at the harsh tone.

"I'm getting tired of you telling me what to do!" she added before she turned and walked away.


	36. Chapter 36

It had been hours since she had left the house, after yelling at Michiru.

_Great. my sisters depressed, my daughter is sad because of my sisters behavior, Michiru's probably wanting to hang me and Setsuna probably is plotting my murder!_

Sighing Haruka glanced up at the darkening sky, she felt horrible for snapping at her girlfriend like but she didn't know how in the world she would make it up to her.

_I deserve to have deep submerge shoved down my throat. Why was I such a jerk to her?_

Meanwhile Michiru was sitting in her room, trying to figure out what had happened between her and Haruka, tears silently trailing down her face.

_She knows I don't like it when she curses. Last time she said something like that around Hotaru we had to explain to her over ten times why it was wrong to use certain terms. _

With a sigh the aqua haired teen fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes, hoping that her racer would come home soon.

Haruka sighed as she mounted her bike, there just had to be some way she could make amends with her partner.

_I really can't help Hana if I'm worried about Michiru._

With that last though she sped off, relaxing as the wind whipped through her short hair.

As soon as she pulled into the garage she sighed and braced herself for whatever happened when she walked through the door.

_I hope Michi's not mad at me, though I guess I do deserve it. All I guess I can hope for is that she mercifully lets me in bed tonight beside staying on that couch._

Haruka timidly cracked the door open and was surprised to see that all the lights were off.

_Crap! She's mad enough to not wait up. I am so dead._

As the tall blond neared the bedroom where she and Michiru slept she could see her lover curled up on her side and could hear an occasional sniffle.

_Great! Just great I made her cry! Why am I such an idiot?_

Hesitantly the wind senshi entered the room and made her way toward the bed.

"Michi?" she whispered, trying not to let her concern and guilt show in her voice as she spoke.

"Go away Haruka." the aqua haired girl retorted, throwing the cover over her, causing the blond to sigh.

Exhaling loudly the butch sat beside of her partner and sighed.

"I'm sorry Kitten, I shouldn't take out all my stress on you or anyone else. That's the whole reason I rushed off, I was afraid I'd say more than I could take back." the blond explained, a knot forming in her throat.

Michiru sighed and came out from under the cover, though she kept her back toward the tomboy.

"go away." came the command again, though this time it was in a gentler tone, though Haruka still whimpered a little at the comment.

"Michi...I came to say I was sorry. isn't that enough?" the blonde whispered as she played with the edge of the covers.

With a roll of her eyes Michiru smiled as she compared her lover's antics to that of a sick Hotaru.

_Haruka you're such a baby._

With that thought the sea goddess turned to face her now emotional lover, a cold look still plastered on her face.

"Don't even try to get out of this Tenou!" she stated, though there was no heat in her voice.

Haruka flinched and held a pillow in front of her face as protection in case Michiru was upset enough to strike her. However to her surprise a soft laugh came from the other girl, causing her to slowly lower the pillow down halfway.

"Put the pillow down Ruka, I'm not going to hurt you." Michiru teased as she sat up and dried her eyes.

"No! I wouldn't put it past you to hit me while I'm not expecting it!" the blond replied, flinching a little and holding the pillow back over her face when the sea senshi moved closer.

"Now you're just being silly love." Michiru stated taking the pillow from the tomboy's firm grasp and hitting her with it.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't hit me!" Haruka whined, a pout forming across her face.

Laughing Michiru glared warmly at her "actually love I said I wouldn't hurt you. I never said that I wouldn't hit you." came the soft reply.

The blond smiled as she saw the playfulness began to shine in her lover's eyes, glad that the harsh words that she had spoken earlier hadn't left any lasting effect.

"So you're just going to abuse me now?" she asked, causing her mermaid to laugh.

"If its any kind of abuse its pillow abuse because I doubt it's hurting you." Michiru retorted as Haruka pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Forgive me for being a jerk earlier?" The blond asked softly, pressing a kiss into the other teen's sea colored hair.

"Always Love." the Neptunian replied as she leaned into the touch.


	37. Chapter 37

Hana groaned as she rolled over, trying to ignore the voice that was calling to her.

"Hana! Please wake up!" Hotaru tried again, fear evident in her voice and the thirteen year old glared over at her.

"it's five in the morning, what is it?" she snapped as she turned and glared at the seven year old however before the little girl could reply thunder resounded throughout the house, causing Hotaru to flinch.

"You're such a baby, Why don't you go bother Haruka and her mate." the older girl snapped, turning to face the wall again.

Hotaru was shocked, Hana normally never spoke like that, especially not toward her.

"But Hana..." the little girl tried again however the older girl glared at her.

"Shut up." she growled coldly, green eyes flashing dangerously.

The black haired child was shocked at the harsh tone, which she had only heard once before but that was directed at the boy at the park.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" The young guardian of Saturn whispered, tears beginning to well in her violet eyes.

Hana rolled her eyes at the pitiful tone, not really caring what she did or said. After all, she thought it didn't really matter anymore.

"Because you're nothing to me, or Haruka for that matter! You're just some orphan that my sister manage to adopt to make her abomination she calls a family!"

Hotaru was taken aback by those words, did she really belong in this family? Where Hana's words true?

With a restrained sob the young girl turned and bolted from the room and down the hall toward her parents room.

Haruka awoke when she felt a soft pressure curled against her and was surprised when she looked down to see her crying daughter.

"Hime-Chan? What's wrong?" she asked, instantly wrapping her arm around the young girl's quivering shoulders.

"I...I'm nothing to you! I...I'm only adopted." the child whimpered, leaving everything else out in fear of getting Hana in trouble.

"Who told you that?" the blond demanded, concern in her voice.

After a short pause of considering Hotaru finally made up her mind.

"Hana! She said I was nothing to her and said that you only adopted me to make an abomination." the child sobbed, mispronouncing the word due to the hard crying.

"Sweetheart, that's not true." Michiru whispered, placing her hand on the little girl's back, hoping to calm her a little.

_Why would Hana say something like that? She loves Hotaru, I know she does._

Meanwhile Hana sat in her room, tears coursing down her own face, realization of what she had said to the young girl breaking her.

_I am so stupid! She's just a little girl and I know that Haruka and Michiru love her! How could I have said that?_

Haruka growled as she listened to her daughters words, how could her little sister be so cruel?

"Taru-Chan? What exactly happened before all of that?" she asked, trying to hide the fact that she was angry.

"I...I was scared and I didn't want to wake you and Setsuna-Mama is at the time gates tonight so I went to Hana because she normally doesn't care...but she yelled at me." came the soft reply.

Sighing Haruka sat up and pulled away from the young girl.

"Sit here with Michiru-Mama okay? I'm going to go check on Hana." she whispered as she got out of bed.

"Please don't be angry at auntie, I'm sure that she had a reason to be mean." the little girl whispered as her father figure left the room.


	38. Chapter 38

Sighing Haruka walked into the hall, trying to cool her temper before she went to speak with her sister.

_All the crap she's been through I don't really blame her for being mad at the world but she had no business saying that to Hotaru._

With that thought she headed toward her sister's room, however she paused when she heard quite sobs coming from the room.

_I have to stay firm toward her but with her crying like that I really don't see how._

"Hana, May I come in?" the tomboy asked softly, trying to keep her tone gentle.

"yeah." came the soft reply.

Sighing Haruka let herself into the room and walked over to the bed and took a seat beside her sister.

"Hana, Why did you say that to Hotaru?" she asked, her voice a little stern but not quite harsh.

"I don't know okay! I just don't know!" Hana sobbed, refraining from launching herself into her sisters arms.

Haruka sighed and wrapped her arm around the younger girl.

"Hana, I need you to answer me okay? I want to know the truth." the tomboy whispered, her voice a tad bit cold.

"Why should you care! No one cares!" The thirteen year old suddenly snapped as she pulled away from her sister and bolted out of the room.

Sighing Haruka fell back and pinched the bridge of her nose.

_Why does she have to be so difficult? She forgets that I've been through it too._

With sudden understanding the butch groaned and sat up as she muttered "Great, if she's anything like I was we're all in trouble."

She stood then and walked out of the room and toward the bathroom, which was bolted close.

"Hana! I swear if you don't open this door you're grounded!" She threatened, though she didn't want to go through with it.

"Leave me alone you stupid dyke!" The younger girl yelled, causing Haruka to flinch.

"No I am not going to leave you alone! I want to know why you yelled at my daughter!" The tomboy replied sharply.

"Fine! I'll tell you! I don't have any family! You only got custody of me out of pity! So leave me alone and let me do what I want!" Hana yelled back, surprising Haruka.

"Sis, you know that isn't true. I got custody of you because I knew that what Mom and Dad did and said hurt you. You do have a family but you'll have to accept us first." The wind senshi stated softly before replying "Come talk to me when you're ready, I wont force you."

Hana was trying to contain her sobs as she listened to her sister spoke so gently, all the anger seemingly vanishing.

"Sis, wait...I'll come out...just please don't be mad at me anymore." she whimpered as she unlocked the door and she stepped out.

"I'm still a little upset but I wont make any decisions until I know what's going on." Haruka retorted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Sniffling lightly the younger girl followed her sister to the living room.

"Sit." The seventeen year old growled as she motioned toward the couch and Hana obeyed.

Sighing Haruka glanced out the window, trying to calm herself before she spoke.

"What's possessed you to shove everyone who cares for you away?" she asked, her voice slightly cold.

Sighing Hana opened her mouth to speak however she couldn't just admit everything.

"I...I feel as if I can't trust anyone." she answered, so low that Haruka had trouble hearing her.

The seventeen year old sighed again as she walked across the room and sat beside of her sister before she spoke again.

"is it because of what you heard Mom and Dad say?" the tomboy asked softly and the younger girl nodded.

"I didn't mean to hurt Hotaru, it's just that I've been irritated ever since that stupid phone call." Hana replied, tears beginning again and Haruka wrapped her arm around her.

"I think you should tell Hotaru that." the butch replied gently before placing a kiss on the girls forehead.

Hana couldn't control her tears now, she felt horrible for shoving everyone away.

Haruka sighed as she pulled the younger girl against her as she whispered soothing words to her.

Hana felt relieved by the gentleness of her older sister, who just a few moments before was seething.

_Why is she being so kind? She should be furious with me, I insulted her, her lover and their daughter. Anyone else would have probably striped my back._

"Hana, calm down. I'm not like Father, I'm not going to hurt you." came the subdued reply.

Haruka knew that her sister had held back emotions for a long time and now they were exploding, the pain seeming harsher now.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Hana sobbed repeatedly as they sat there, Haruka holding her tight against her side.

_Hana, if I could take this pain I would...But I can promise you one thing, the next time I see father in the store I will knock him into the middle of next week._

Upstairs Michiru listened to the soft noises that came from downstairs and sighed, hoping that Haruka hadn't been too harsh on the young teen.

_They're so much alike, Haruka was the same way when I meet her...Though besides picking on a seven year old she managed to smack me across the face, but she then collapsed into tears and begged me to forgive her._

Hotaru, who was dozing off glanced up. Concern evident in her purple eyes.

"Papa isn't angry at auntie is she?" she whispered and the aqua haired teen shrugged.

"maybe a little bit, but I think they're both okay now." the teen replied gently as she ran her hand through her daughter's hair.

Haruka felt Hana's shaking slow and smiled slightly as she felt the younger girl shift.

"Ruka? Am I grounded?" she asked and the older blond sighed and shook her head.

"No, but I do want you to help Michiru and me around the house this week." came the soft reply and Hana sighed.

"Sis, why I ran away from you I thought..." she began however Haruka gently stopped her.

"Han-Chan, I love you too much to do anything like that." came the soft reply.

_I'm not father, I wont ever let my anger take control of my actions. I know how our parents would have handled this but I do not think that hitting someone so hard to actually draw blood is any way to raise a child._

Glancing down Hana manage to whisper the one question that was always on her mind.

"Did Mom and Dad ever love us?"

Inhaling sharply Haruka adverted her eyes toward the storm outside before replying

"In their own twisted way Kitten, in their own Twisted way."


	39. Chapter 39

Michiru watched how timidly Hana walked into the room, as if afraid of the other teen.

"it's alright." the aqua haired teen whispered as she motioned for her to come to the edge of the bed.

"Michiru-San I..." she began however the other girl cut her off.

"Hana, just call me Michiru."

Nodding the thirteen year old sighed and began again

"Michiru, I...I'm sorry I said mean things about you and you're family and I'm sorry I hurt Hotaru." she managed to whisper before tears began to silently course down her face again.

Michiru smiled reassuringly at the girl and patted the bed beside of her however Hana paused.

"Sit." Haruka instructed gently once she saw the fear in her sister's eyes and watched as the younger girl obeyed and got a warm hug from the aqua haired girl.

"it's alright Hana but I think you better apologize to Hime-chan when she wakes up. You did hurt her really badly you know." Michiru replied softly and Haruka smiled.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you Hana, just like we did." Her sister whispered gently as she took a seat as well.

"What if she don't?" the thirteen year old whimpered, afraid to know the answer however Michiru surprised her by whispering "ask her yourself."

Hana avoided her niece's sad but hopeful eyes as she began to speak.

"I'm sorry Taru-Chan, can you ever forgive me?" she asked softly, expecting the younger girl to say no and to run from the room however Hotaru only climbed over Michiru and hugged her.

"I thought you were mad at me!" she sobbed and Hana felt worse.

"I was angry but not at you, I was still angry at my parents but after talking it over with my sister I feel a lot better." she replied softly and Hotaru looked over at Haruka.

"You didn't threaten to spank her did you?" she demanded and Haruka rolled her eyes.

"No Hotaru, stop worrying okay?" she retorted as she stood and stretched and headed toward the door before adding "see you guys later, I'm going to make breakfast."

Hana glanced down and sighed before gently moving Hotaru off of her lap before standing as well.

"May I help?" she asked and Haruka smiled.

"Sure squirt." she retorted.

Once downstairs Hana asked her sister what Hotaru had meant and the short haired blond laughed.

"Usagi threatens Chibiusa all the time." she answered then added "I wouldn't use that kind of

punishment unless it was very necessary and I would try everything else in the world first."

Hana understood what her sister meant, their father had beat them until they bled.

"A spanking is different than a beating." she stated and Haruka sighed and nodded.

"Maybe but I'm too softhearted to be able to do that unless it's the very last resort." she answered then added quickly "besides, I hate to see anyone in tears."

Hana glared up at her sister with a mischievous look in her eyes before she replied "you'd probably cry yourself!"

Haruka wrapped her arms around her sister and chuckled "Probably would, but I am not going to find out any time soon."

Hana laughed at that and whispered "What about with Michiru?" she mutter suggestively and Haruka blushed.

"You little pervert! Shut up and go check on the food!" she retorted as she walked out of the house, muttering something about dirty minded little girls.


	40. Chapter 40

Haruka laughed as she watched Hotaru and Hana play out back.

"You'd swear Hana was a few years younger." Michiru stated and Haruka shrugged.

"We weren't allowed to roughhouse when we were around are parents." she replied as she watched the two younger girls.

"Well I'm glad that she has a better life with us." Michiru stated as she wrapped her arm around the blond's waist.

"Yeah but I don't know if it is the best for us." Joked the tomboy as she stole a kiss from her girlfriend.

"Don't be mean Ruka." the aqua haired girl chided as she cuddled close and Haruka chuckled.

"What is in it for me love?" she asked as she held the smaller girl close.

"You'll find out later when we're alone." came the flirtatious reply.

However that mood was broken when the door slammed and Hana ran into the house and up the stairs, causing concern to grip both seventeen year olds.

"Hotaru? What happened?" Michiru asked the younger girl who choose that moment to walk in.

"I don't know Mama, Auntie just said she had an idea and ran inside." she stated and Haruka groaned.

"Uh Oh...We've heard that before!" the blond moaned as she cast Michiru an 'you know what I am talking about.' look.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Michiru growled teasingly as she gave her lover a pointed look.

"What does that mean Michiru-Mama?" the Hotaru asked, confused.

Chuckling Haruka placed a hand on her adopted daughter's head before replying

"it means that someone is like someone else, but I hope that she is wrong this time. We do not need another trickster in this family."

Hotaru still looked confused so Michiru added "Haruka use to love to pull pranks on people when she was younger, She doesn't want to become a victim of her own games!"

The seven year old laughed at that thought and earned a gentle glare from Haruka.

"Hey! No fair! Stop putting Idea's in her head Michiru!" the tomboy pleaded in a playful tone as she picked the little girl up.

"Hey, you're the one who threw the sea cucumber on my head when we where at the beach when you knew I was afraid of them!" came the guardian of Neptune retorted, her voice soft as she spoke.

Rolling her eyes Haruka glanced at Hotaru before muttering "you're mother's silly."

Michiru smiled and lightly cuffed her lover on the arm.

"I heard that Haruka." she lectured playfully as she walked toward the sink, ready to do the dishes.

"Hime-Chan? Go see what Hana is up to, I'm going to help your mother." the blond instructed as she put the young girl back onto the floor.

"Okay!" the dark haired child exclaimed as she ran off, though she slowed down as she climbed the stairs.

"You sure that is a good idea? Those two could be diabolical." Michiru stated as she handed Haruka a dish to dry.

The tomboy laughed as she replied "nah, they're fine. But if you added Chibi Usa to the mix, then that could turn into a problem."


	41. Chapter 41

Hana laughed as she was tackled by Hotaru, glad that the younger girl had forgave her quickly over what had happened.

"I'm going over to Usagi's...Tell Haruka I'll be back soon okay?" She asked as she grabbed her backpack.

"What are you taking Auntie?" Hotaru asked and was surprised when Hana shushed her.

"You'll see later, I promise." she answered swiftly as she began to leave the room.

"Wait! It wont hurt anyone will it?" the little girl whispered, concerned and Hana giggled.

"No silly, it's just something that I brought with me when I came here...Though I hid it from Ruka since it use to be hers." the thirteen year old replied as she continued on her way.

Hotaru was still confused but decided to help the older girl out, Hana took up for her at school.

"Hime-Chan? You know where shorty was going?" Haruka asked and the little dark haired girl nodded.

"To chibi Usa's." She answered and noticed how Haruka rolled her eyes and glared at the celing.

"God help us, the demonic children have met!" she grumbled as she walked away, causing the young guardian of Saturn to laugh.

As Hana ran down the streets a voice called from a tree.

"What are you running from?" Vesves asked, jumping from her hiding spot and landing on her feet in front of the slightly older girl.

"Nothing, I wanted to get Chibi-Usa help me pull a prank on my sister!" she replied and the redhead smirked.

"can I help? Cerecere is busy shopping and Who knows what Junjun is doing, and I don't want to be stuck with PallaPalla." she stated and Hana shrugged.

"sure, I guess we could use the help because if sis catches me doing this I am going to be in so much trouble." The thirteen year old replied as she continued to walk, followed closely by the slightly younger girl.

"Cool, hey what is the prank? Can you tell me?" the other youth asked, curious now.

"Okay, you may not believe this but my sister hates rodents of all sorts and lets just say that she had a prank kit when she was younger and I found it in the attic just before I moved in with her." Hana replied and the redhead Laughed.

"Okay now I am definitely wanting to be a part of this. I can't believe that the tough tomboy is afraid of a little mouse!"

Hana tried to imagine her sister's reaction toward the thought of the rodent in the house but only managed to cackle out in laughter.

"Let's hurry! I want to be able to do this when Hotaru and Chibi Usa has that sleepover tomorrow night!" The blond stated as they began to hurry.


	42. Chapter 42

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and the idea of Hana and Chibi-Usa pulling pranks was

Sangoscourage

"Wait, your sister is afraid of mice?" Chibi-Usa asked softly, surprised by this information.

"Yeah she is, Something about finding one in something when she was younger. I don't know." Hana answered, trying to remember what her sister had told her.

"Well I think that's ridiculous! A mouse is just small and harmless. It's not like it can eat you." Vesves stated sarcastically, though the pink haired girl rolled her eyes.

"I don't really like them either but at lease I'm not like Usagi. She screams every time that she see's one." Chibi-Usa stated defensively and Hana fought a laugh.

"last time Ruka saw one she literally jumped over a coffee table and onto the couch from halfway across the room. I don't know how she managed to do that but it was funny." The blond stated with a chuckle as she began to mess with the remote control in her hands.

"I might want to get Ami in on this...she knows more than I do." she added however Vesves reached over her and picked up the box.

"it only says that it can be controlled from a thousand feet." she murmured, clearly agitated.

"Wait! I bet Shingo will know how it works! Hang on I'll go get him!" the Neo princess stated as she dashed from the room.

"I hope he does because I want to see what my sister will do!" Hana stated, causing the redhead to laugh.

"even I want to see your sister's reaction, the last time I pulled a trick on Cerecere I wound up having a thorn bush summoned around me." the guardian of the asteroid Vesta stated as she emptied the contents of the box onto the floor.

"Yeah each of you have some weird ability huh?" she asked and the redhead nodded.

"Yeah I can talk to animals, Junjun's like a darn ape, Cerecere communicates with flowers, and Pallapalla is really smart, if she uses that knowledge for anything at all." came the answer.

"Cool." Hana retorted simply as Chibi Usa lead her 'cousin' Shingo in.

"What do you guys want? What's the big deal?" he asked and Hana sighed and handed him the remote and the fake mouse.

"Care to help us try to figure this thing?" she asked and he nodded and began to tinker with the remote until the fuzzy robot began to make a strange whining sound.

"here ya go, by the way can I barrow that when you get done with it? I want to freak Usagi out." the boy stated and Hana nodded.

"Sure, soon as I freak my sister out tomorrow night. That is if she doesn't shove it down my throat." she retorted, causing him to smirk.

"Oh your sister is annoying too?" the brunette asked and Hana shrugged.

"Not annoying but its fun to get on her nerves." she replied before she chuckled "who knew the great Haruka Tenou would be afraid of a mouse."

Hotaru sighed as she looked up from her dolls, What was taking her auntie so long? Had Chibi-Usa found a new best friend?

"Hime-Chan? I am going to have to go to the store, want to tag along?" Haruka asked from the doorway, noticing the worried look on her daughter's face.

"Sure Haruka-Papa." came the soft reply thought the young girl's eye's didn't brighten like they always would.

"Something bothering you princess?" the blond asked as she followed the young girl outside.

"No." the seven year old lied as she got into the passenger seat and put on her seat belt.

Haruka smiled slightly at the girl's tone as she got in and fashioned her own self in.

"I think that was a fib, now tell me what's bothering you." she retorted, though she had a good idea at what was wrong.

"no." came the direct reply, though it only caused Haruka to stifle a laugh.

_She's cute when she's being stubborn._

"Hime-Chan? Please?" she tried, using a whiny tone that would normally make the young girl laugh, however this time she only got a scowl.

"No." the young girl repeated as she glared back.

Sighing the blond gave up and an uneasy silence fell over the two until Hotaru finally whispered a strained.

"Sorry."

"it's alright Hime-Chan, I'm just concerned about you." the tomboy replied, reaching over and affectionately ruffled the young girl's hair.

"it's nothing Papa, you don't have to worry about me." the violet eyed child stated softly, as if she was afraid to admit anything.

"Of course I do, you're our little angel." came the retort.

Hotaru sighed and glanced over at her father figure and decided to actually open up.

"Papa? Is it possible to have two best friends?" she asked softly and the blond nodded.

"Yeah, you should have more than one close friend." the blond replied and then smirked before adding.

"You afraid Chibi-Usa will stop being your friend?"

Hotaru glared back and then turned her head toward the window in a huff, causing Haruka to chuckle.

_Oh boy, the demon kids plus a jealous seven year old. Lets just hope that nothing comes of this._


	43. Chapter 43

Hana laughed as she and Vesves walked home, their plan finally coming into order.

"I hope Sissy don't find out until tomorrow." she stated then added "hey do you want to come over tomorrow night?"

Vesves was taken by surprise at that offer, why would someone that she had just met a few days ago want her to spend the night.

"Sure." the redhead replied, still not believing her ears.

_How could she want me to come?_

"Well I have to go before sis gets worried." The blond called as she headed toward her house.

"Okay bye! See you tomorrow!" the guardian of Vesta replied as she turned and rushed toward her own house.

Once she was through the door Hana was greeted by Michiru.

"How was your day Hana?" asked the aqua haired girl, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Good, where's Ruka and Hime-Chan?" the thirteen year old asked as she placed her backpack on the couch.

"at the store, though they should be coming back any minute." the Neptunian princess answered simply as she walked back toward the kitchen however before she exited the room she stopped and glanced over her shoulder at the younger girl and added "I hope you don't make Haruka die from fright."

Shocked Hana began to say something, however Michiru only winked as she replied

"you're secrets safe with me."

A/N:

sorry its so short, I am currently cursed with writers block and no matter how long I stare at the screen I just get anything to come out of that black whole called my mind.


	44. Chapter 44

Hana could hardly sleep that night, wishing that the morning would hurry up and come so that she could put her plan into motion.

"Haruka! I swear you're a big baby! You knew I put that bucket there so how did you manage to trip over it and fall into the sink?" Michiru's voice called from somewhere downstairs and Hana laughed.

_There they go again! What did Haruka do this time? Probably messed up the floor by knocking over the mop bucket again_

"But Michi! I didn't mean too!" The blonds voice whined and the thirteen year old could only laugh as she imaged her sister sopping wet and following a ticked off Michiru around the room like a scolded puppy.

_I can't believe that she is my sister, Sometimes I act older than she does._

As the thirteen year old finally drifted to sleep she let her thoughts trace back to when she was younger.

The next morning Hana awoke and hurriedly and ran smack into the tall blond, who was still groggy.

"Whoa Squirt, watch where you're going. I don't need any broken bones." the older blond muttered as she gently helped her little sister stand up again.

"Sorry sis, I didn't mean to ram into you." Hana answered, causing Haruka to laugh.

"No prob Han-Han." Haruka stated as she continued on her way toward Hotaru's bedroom.

Once the thirteen year old walked into the kitchen the aqua haired girl smiled at her before stating.

"Please don't be hard on Ruka today, she seems to be a little slow." Michiru teased as she handed the younger girl a plate of food.

"I wont, I crashed into her on the stairs." she stated as she took a seat and then glanced mischievously at the mermaid like girl.

"You'll help wont you? Vesves and Chibi-Usa have some good idea's but I'm not so sure." Hana retorted as she finished her meal and took the plate to the sink.

"Sure, I still owe Ruka for the Sea Cucumber incident from when we first met." the aqua haired girl replied in a whisper.

"Michiru-Mama! Auntie Hana! Good morning!" Hotaru exclaimed loudly as she ran into the kitchen, Haruka close behind her.

"Man, all my girls are hyper this morning!" the tall tomboy complained as she sat down and glanced pleadingly at Michiru.

"Will you please get me a cup of coffee love?" she asked and the sea girl laughed warmly and obliged.

"You're going to get in the doghouse one of these day's Haru." the thirteen year old stated, causing her sister to glare at her from the use of the pet name.

"Hana, you know I despise being called Haru." Haruka stated, her voice stern however Hana knew that was just an act.

"Sorry Sissy." the younger blond replied and her older sister laughed tossed a wadded up napkin at the younger girl.

"Behave you two." Michiru chided playfully as she reentered the room and set the beverage on the table beside her lover.

"Yes'm." both retorted sarcastic with a roll of their eyes.


	45. Chapter 45

Hana sighed as she glanced at the clock, really sick of watching the childish shows that Hotaru insisted to watch.

_When is those two going to get here? I really don't want to watch kiddie programs all morning!_

Hana thought with a sigh, causing Haruka to glance at her knowingly before she smiled and stood

"hey sis, want to go for a spin with me? Michiru's playing violin again and I know I can't blackmail her to come with me." Haruka stated as she grabbed her car keys.

"Sure, Those two yahoo's wont be here until later anyway." Hana retorted as she got off the couch and followed her sister outside.

Once outside Haruka let out a chuckle and glanced at her sister and smirked.

"I'm sorry but that was not something I wanted to see." Hana grumbled as she got into the passenger seat and Haruka laughed.

"Tell me about it, I don't want to see a little super powered thing that shoots fire out of its nose." Haruka retorted as she pulled out.

"I think that was a pig...I have no idea." Hana retorted as she closed her eyes as she felt the wind whip around her.

As they drove they talked about everything.

"So do you like Yoru?" the butch asked, a playful look on her face as she watched her sister blush crimson.

"Shut up! I do not!" Hana retorted as she turned her attention away from her sister.

"Oh come on, he kissed you before you left ball practice the other day!" the Tomboy teased, earning a glare from the thirteen year old.

"So what if he did?" came the sharp reply though it only caused Haruka to laugh more.

"Don't get all offensive! I'm glad you found someone." the seventeen year old stated, laughter still bubbling up inside of her.

"Thanks...I think, but seriously don't make a big deal about it okay?" Hana replied, feeling a little awkward talking about this with her sister.

"Sure thing." Haruka retorted then added "Mom and Dad tried to make you like the guys they picked out for you didn't they?"

Hana nodded with a sigh, she wanted to forget all about what her parents would say and do to her over all of this, and over the fear that their other daughter would be a disgrace.

"I'm just glad that I can be myself around you and your family." Hana replied, though Haruka could easily tell that she still missed their parents somewhat.

"Hana, it doesn't matter what you ever do, I will always love you." The tomboy replied softly, taking her little sisters hand.

They drove for a few more hours until finally heading for home.

"You're friends will be here any minute." the short haired blond stated as they pulled into the driveway.

"Good, Maybe I can dodge the kiddie stuff for a while." Hana whispered, causing Haruka to laugh.

"How do you think I felt when we where younger?" she retorted as they walked through the door only to find that their guest where already there.

"Hey Hana! Lets go upstairs, I'm a little tired of watching these two play candy land." the redheaded preteen whispered and the thirteen year old laughed as she and the other girl dashed upstairs.

Once the two where out of sight Vesves glanced at Hana and smirked.

"is it ready?" she asked and the blond nodded.

"Yeah, just wait until after dinner so that we can catch Ruka in the living room by herself." Hana answered and the beast tamer smirked.

"Doesn't your sister have a basketball goal outside?" Vesves asked and the other girl nodded.

"why don't we go out there and play for a while? Make miss bossy not expect anything." the redhead suggested and Hana shrugged. after all it didn't really matter to her, as long as they didn't have to play some childish game with Hotaru.

After an hour or two though Michiru appeared outside, watching them intently.

"Girls, go wash up...dinner is almost ready." the aqua haired woman called as she sent Hana a knowing look.

"Okay Michiru-Chan!" Hana called back before turning back toward her new friend.

"lets go, the sooner we eat the sooner we can trick my idiot sister." she added as they both shared a look and rushed inside.

During dinner they had to refrain from laughing at Haruka, who managed to somehow spill her tea all over her lap, though they lost that battle and wound up nearly toppling onto the floor.

"Very funny you guys, I know I looked like I peed myself." Haruka grumbled as she walked back into the kitchen once she had changed clothing.

"Sorry sis, but your reaction was stupid." Hana retorted, earning a pouty glare from her sister.

"Okay enough teasing your sister. Why don't you kids go upstairs and find something to do?" Michiru suggested, winking at the younger girl.

"Sure Michi, Lets go guys." Hana retorted as she put her plate in the sink and rushed upstairs, followed by the other kids.

Once upstairs they practically swore Hotaru to secrecy about what they where about to do.

"But that's mean!" the little dark haired girl stated, however Chibi Usa was able to convince her that it was just a prank.

"Oh come on, we don't have time to deal with a little pipsqueak who doesn't have enough guts to even trick someone!" Vesves stated as she walked into the thirteen year old's bedroom.

Hana sighed and glanced at her visibly hurt niece and whispered

"She's like that to everyone just ignore her."

Hotaru however felt more left out than ever, and without even a last glance toward the others she turned on her heel and dashed out toward her room.

"What was that about?" Vesves asked, not realizing that what she had said had offended the girl.

"I think it was caused by what you said Vesta." Chibi Usa replied and the redhead sighed.

"Geez I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. What is up with little kids and being sensitive!" She groaned, causing Hana to chuckle slightly.

"I'll go keep her company, you two go pull the prank." the pink haired girl stated as she followed after her best friend and Hana sighed.

"Ves, you're really going to have to learn to control what you say." Hana stated as she got the backpack containing the remote controlled mouse out and handed the remote to the other girl.

"You can do the honors, Don't worry I'll take the heat if Sis becomes too mad." Hana explained as they crept toward the living room where Haruka was sitting on the couch, watching some sort of romantic film.

However when Vesves made the toy rodent zip out in front of the couch a loud shriek filled the air, a bowl of popcorn flew through the air, landed on top of a house plant that turned over and spilling potting soil everywhere and Haruka leaped unto the back of the couch screaming.

"What on earth?" Setsuna demanded as she walked into the room, however when she saw the mouse she only smirked and walked back out of the room.

"Sets! Don't leave me in here with that thing!" the blond yelled, near tears.

Hotaru walked in then and silently walked over to the electronic animal before kicking it across the room before walking out.

Hana sighed as she watched as her sister walked over to the toy and examine it closely before she picked it up and walked toward the stars, and where the two girls where hiding.


	46. Chapter 46

Haruka glared down at the two younger girls, too angry to even speak.

How dare she use my worse fear on me? I should have never taken the brat in! I should have know that she would only be out to hurt me!

A gentle hand placed on her shoulder stopped her thoughts from becoming too harsh however.

"Ruka, calm down." the sailor of the sea whispered softly, her voice calming the raging woman.

"Why should I?" came the harsh retorted however when she saw her sister's fearful expression Haruka could not stay angry.

"because, it was a harmless prank for one and for two you're acting like a toddler." Michiru retorted, causing her lover to blush.

Hana glanced at the floor, still nervous around her big sister who could be intimidating at times.

"Hana, where the heck did you get that thing at?" Haruka asked after a short pause, and the younger girl glanced up.

"The attic at our parent's place." she answered and the tall blond sighed before muttering "I thought I threw that thing away!" however besides becoming angry again the short haired teen just waved them off.

"You two go play or something." she ordered, though her tone was almost forgiving before she muttered, almost too low for anyone to hear "while I get my heart-rate back on track."

Once the two young girls where gone Michiru chuckled.

"Why are you afraid of mice? I thought that the the arrogant tomboy wasn't afraid of something like that!" Michiru teased as she wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist.

Brushing her girlfriend to the side, Haruka quickly walked toward the door.

"Shut up Michiru, I'm not in the mood." she stated, though her voice was soft and no anger was present.

Michiru sighed as she closed the distance between her and her lover and gently grabbed her arm.

"You're not still mad at them are you?" the aqua haired teen whispered, concern shinning in her sapphire eyes.

When Haruka began to speak, Michiru was surprised by the pure hatred that was in her usually gentle partner's tone.

"Why shouldn't I be? That little whelp has done nothing but make my life miserable! I know she has something up her sleeve, This was just the first of it...I know that she'll try to ruin my life again Michiru! I should have never let her come here!" The blond snapped, before pulling away from the Neptunian and letting herself outside.

Little did they know that hidden toward the top of the stairs a young figure stood, tears stinging her eyes as she absorbed what the wind senshi had just said.

A/N: sorry for the long wait, we had a storm and a half here and my power has been out for five days and then writers block can be a complete nuisance that wont leave.


	47. Chapter 47

As soon as Hana walked into her room Vesves stood, a concerned look in her maroon eyes.

"What happened?" the redhead asked, concerned for her new friend who sighed and shook her head before collapsing into tears. Vesves wasn't sure how to handle this but something told her that it would be best to leave anyone else out of this.

"Hana? Are you alright?" she asked softly, resting her hand lightly on the other girls shoulder.

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone okay? Just leave me." the blond sobbed, burying her face into her pillow.

Her small body quaking violently.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay?" the redhead asked softly as she ran her hand over the quivering shoulders. Concerned for her new friend. However when she saw the slightly older blond nod she walked off, not really wanting to leave her but understanding that she wanted to be alone at this point.

Once she heard Vesves leave the room she sat up and glanced at the photo that was on the bedside table and tears welled in her eyes. Tears in her eyes as she examined the expressions of the two small girls who where having a water fight.

"why?" she whispered, suddenly knocking the object off of the table, breaking the glass. Tears began to drip unto the sheets.

"Why do you hate me? Why? It was only a joke! Only a joke." she whimpered, sobbing in earnest now.

Michiru, who was standing outside the room with Vesves sighed angrily when she heard that.

"oh that Haruka! That stupid, ignorant dumb blond! Look what she's done now!" the sea senshi growled, causing Vesves to glance up at her.

"Michiru-San? Do you know what happened?" the redhead preteen asked softly and the aqua haired girl nodded.

"I think so and if I am right that Haruka Tenou better not want to enter this house again!" came the sharp reply.

Vesves sighed and began to make her way toward Hotaru's room.

"You go talk to her, I'll go join the other two." she stated as she continued on her way.

Michiru waited until the young girl was gone then she knocked on the door.

"Hana? You okay?" she called when no one answered her.

Hana glanced at the door, not sure if she could trust Haruka's girlfriend or not. However when the door opened and the mermaid like teen walked in she made no move to make her leave.

"Hana? Did you hear what Haruka-Baka said?" Michiru asked gently as she took a seat on the bed beside the younger girl.

"it doesn't matter." Hana replied bitterly, causing Michiru's anger to serge.

"Hana, it does matter so please answer my question. Did you hear what your idiot sister said?" she tried again and the younger blond nodded before beginning to cry harder.

Michiru hated seeing the young girl this upset, making her anger toward her lover to rise.

"Ignore what that dummy said." the sea senshi began as she wrapped her arm around the thirteen year olds shoulders "You're not a bother and you have not ruined anyone's life."

Hana didn't want to trust Michiru, after all trusting her sister had only gotten her hurt however somehow she just couldn't help it. Michiru was different than Haruka, Michiru was always gentle.

"it was only a joke...I didn't mean to be a bother to anyone." the Soldier of Oberon whispered, gaining some control over her tears as Michiru kept an comforting arm around her.

"I know Han-Chan and deep down so does Haruka. I don't know what has came over her, I didn't throw that big of a fuss when she threw a sea cucumber on me at the beach a few years ago." the aqua haired teen stated kindly, though the last part came out bitter.

"you're afraid of sea cucumbers?" hana asked, confused and the older girl nodded.

"yes, they are just...too slimy and sticky form me to like them." came the reply though Hana knew there where more to that.

"Why are you afraid of them?" the young blond asked softly, causing the sea senshi to flinch.

"Have you ever saw one up close? Or picked one of those vile beasts up?" Michiru retorted, causing the younger girl to laugh.

"Michi, that didn't answer my question." the thirteen year old retorted softly and the Aqua haired goddess sighed and smiled slightly.

"I stepped on one when I was younger and it secreted its defense juices all over me." she replied, causing hana to laugh.

"That would explain why you don't like men." the young girl joked, earning a shocked look from the seventeen year old.

"Where in the world did you come up with that form?" she asked, shocked that the young girl was so bold to say something like that.

Blushing Hana replied "common sense if you know what they both look like." which caused Michiru to flush slightly and shake her head.

"That is not the reason that I don't like men and I want you to keep your head out of the gutter young lady." she relied softly, ruffling the younger girl's hair before adding.

"and I don't want you to worry about what Baka-San said, she didn't mean any of it."

With that Michiru was about to leave the room when Hana grabbed her arm, then looked down.

"Uhm...will you please stay with me for a while? I really don't want to be alone." she whispered and Michiru nodded as she gently pulled the young girl to her feet and then into a protective hug.

"of course I will Han-Chan, of course I will." she replied soothingly, glad that the young girl now fully trusted her.

However despite her gentle tone, Michiru was still livid toward her mate.

_Just wait until you get home Haruka, You'll wish you stayed at that bar!_


	48. Chapter 48

Haruka sighed as she walked through the door, she felt horrible for over reacting toward her sisters prank however she was sure that her sister hadn't heard the worse of her explosive temper.

As she edged her way through the dark house and toward the stairs that led up to her and Michiru's bedroom she noticed that her sisters light was still on. Pausing outside the door she could hear soft muttering.

"Hana, tomorrow's a school day, you should be in bed." she called softly, not wanting the young girl to be too tired the next day. However what Hana said caused time to seemingly stop for the blond.

"Leave me alone you stupid dyke!"

Hana didn't care if she hurt her sister, she didn't care if she hurt anyone! She had trusted her sister, but doing so was foolish in her eyes.

Haruka felt as if she had been dealt a blow by her younger sibling however then it dawned on her, her sister had heard what she had said earlier.

"Hana...I..." she began however the thirteen year old yelled back

"Just shut up you stupid freak! I don't want to hear whatever you have to say!"

Haruka felt tears sting her eyes, memories from her past flooding back to her.

"she heard what you said Haruka, you really hurt her you know." Michiru whispered, her voice disproving but not harsh.

The tall blond turned toward her lover and sighed, tears shinning in her teal eyes.

"What have I done?" she whispered, closing her eyes to prevent the tears from falling.

"You've screwed up Haruka, you've really hurt your sister with that stupid comment! You where all that she had and you have ruined that!" Michiru scolded, though she did feel for the now upset blond.

Haruka, having difficulties controlling her tears turned her back toward her girlfriend and leaned against the wall.

"I'm useless! I am nothing but useless! I always hurt those I love the most!" she sobbed, leaning her head against the wall as sobs began to wreck her body. Michiru sighed and gently placed a hand on the tomboy's shoulder, still angry but she didn't want to hurt the other teen anymore than she was already.

"Haruka, you will have to prove that you actually do care for her." the aqua haired girl stated before adding in an almost stern tone "and you have to control your temper if you ever want to get in bed with me again!"

Haruka sighed as she turned to her mate and gave her a pleading look.

"Can I at lease be in the same room as someone? I don't think I could handle being alone." she whispered and the mermaid like woman sighed and gave the other girl a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"you sleep in the floor of in our room. I am very upset at you Koi, Hana was crying so hard after you ran off, if it wasn't for Vesves telling me to go check on her I don't want to think what she could have done."

sighing Haruka attempted to get her emotions in tacked however what Michiru said next stung her almost as bad as a blow.

"She even told me later that she should have just never been born, that no one cared about her!"

With the tears now flowing freely the wind senshi sank to her knees, now sobbing uncontrollably. Angry at herself for making her sister feel the same way that she herself had always felt.

Michiru couldn't stand this, it wasn't like Haruka to cry like this, knelling down beside her lover she tried to offer comfort, though it was useless.

Hana sat on her bed, listening to her sister's breakdown and felt torn two ways. One part of her wanted to hurt her sister as badly as she could and another part of her wanted to comfort the older teen.

_Why should I care? She hates me! I don't care what she says, if she didn't she'd never had said that about me!_

However when Hana heard her older sister sob "I can't let her block me out! I couldn't stand to lose what I just gained back!" her bitter thoughts faltered.

_I'll see if she really does love me. But I guess I should apologize for insulting her like that...I mean after all I was technically insulting Michiru too._


	49. Chapter 49

After Haruka went to bed Michiru made her way into the younger girls room.

"You should be asleep." she chided kindly, sitting beside of the smaller girl, who glanced down nervously.

"it's just that, I have so much on my mind right now I can't sleep...and then I yelled at my sister..." Hana began however she stopped because of the threat of tears.

"I recall hearing something about a stupid dyke?" the aqua haired woman teased before adding "your sister may be stupid but did you really need to insult her like that?"

Hana forced her tears back as she replied "I insulted you too...you're both gay. I'm sorry...I was just so angry at her I..." she couldn't take it anymore and burst out into heartrending sobs.

Michiru gently wrapped her arm around the younger girl and whispered softly "I know you weren't trying to insult me, you have nothing to apologize to me for." she whispered.

They sat like that for hours until Hana fell asleep, however Michiru sat by her side for a long time afterward, making sure that the child would be alright.

"May I come in and sit with you?" a timid yet husky voice asked softly from the doorway and the aqua haired teen sighed and nodded.

Haruka walked slowly across the room and knelt by the side of the bed, one hand reaching out to trace the drying tear stains on her sisters cheeks.

"did she say anything about me?" the blond whispered, her voice quivering slightly and Michiru chuckled warmly.

"she said she feels bad for calling you a dyke." she retorted and Haruka glanced up, a smirk on her face.

"oh so she said nothing about the stupid part?" she asked and the aqua haired girl laughed softly and gave her a very gentle cuff to the back of the head before adding "you can be stupid."

Haruka chuckled and then became solemn again before replying "I was earlier...by saying that about her. Why is it Michiru? I always hurt the people I love in some way? I mean I yell at Hotaru for no reason sometimes, I've snapped at you how many times and Now I said all that crap about the only blood family I have that even tried to accept me!" she whispered and the aqua haired girl sighed and replied.

"I know you love her and I think she knows it too deep down but she has been hurt by a certain dumb blonds very thoughtless comments and now that silly blond must prove that she loves the younger girl before she is caught in a rut." Michiru retorted halfway teasingly as she reached over and ruffled her lovers hair.

"How could I prove that to her?" Haruka asked, all too eagerly, causing the sea senshi to laugh warmly at the childlike actions of the other teen.

"Well, tomorrow you two can spend time here alone so that Setsuna and I take Hotaru out for a mother daughter thing." she replied and Haruka nodded nervously.

"What if she doesn't want to stay here with me?" she asked and Michiru leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You know all about your sister, you come up with something." Michiru replied softly before getting up and leaving the room, and a still confused Haruka.

"couldn't you just gave me a clue?" Haruka muttered, not sure how that she was going to heal the damage that she had caused her sister.


	50. Chapter 50

The next morning Hana awoke, only to find her sister sprawled out beside of her on the bed, one arm protectively around her.

"She sat up half the night, worried about you." Michiru's soft voice stated from the doorway and the thirteen year old glanced over at her older sister and smiled softly.

"I guess this proves to me that she loves me...now I just feel worse for snapping off like that." Hana replied softly, glancing down.

"well you two can make up today, Setsuna and I are taking Hotaru out so you two have a time together." the aqua haired goddess stated, causing Hana to glare at her.

"Michi! How did you think that, what if I still was ticked off at her?"" she grumbled though she was not angry at all, causing Michiru laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh my, aren't you in a raw mood today? All I ask is please don't give her too much of a hard time today." Michiru joked as she left the room.

Hana relaxed against her big sister's side, guilt raiding her now.

Haruka groaned as she opened her eyes, the feeling in her left arm gone.

"you need me to move?" Hana whispered, knowing that her sister was probably in pain from the odd angle her arm was at.

"Oh! Uhm...you're awake?" Haruka asked, surprised that her sister had not knocked her into the floor.

"No, I don't think that even if you move that the feeling in my arm will return anytime soon...I must have slept in this position all night." the short haired blond replied as she sat up, rubbing furiously at her shoulder and arm.

"Haruka...I'm...I'm sorry for what I said last night, I had no reason to insult you like that." the younger of the two whispered as she began to fiddle with the blankets.

Shocked, Haruka could only stare at the younger girl as she replied "Hana I'm the one who needs to be appologizeing to you, not the other way around. I'm the one who..." she began however the thirteen year old shook her head, cutting her off.

"Haruka, it still gave me no right to insult you and Michiru." she whispered, tears now in her eyes and Haruka smiled slightly as she reached over and gently ruffled her hair.

"Sis, you where hurt by my thoughtlessness. Sure I was angry but I should have never have said such things so I think that you had every right to hurt me in return." Haruka replied, pressing her lips to the smaller girls temple.

"No." Hana began, suddenly crying "I didn't." Haruka only wrapped her arm around the young girl again and rested her chin against her sister's hair.

"Then I'll forgive you on one condition." the seventeen year old whispered, feeling her sister stiffen at the words before adding softly "if you stop beating yourself up over it and forgive me in return."

Hana chuckled at her sisters request and leaned into the gentle touch.

"Why wouldn't I forgive you Haruka?" she asked, her voice quivering before she burst into tears while saying "You're all I have left."

Haruka sighed as she mentally cursed her parents as she watched her sister break down beside her.

_Hana, there has to be a way I can win your favor back with our mother at lease...and I will stop at nothing until you don't feel alone anymore._

With that thought Haruka kissed the top of her sisters head and whispered gently "I'm not the only one you have left, you have more friends than you think. You have Michiru, Setsuna, those two trouble raisers that you had help you plot against me." Haruka began, causing her sister to laugh.

"Chibi-Usa and Vesves." Hana corrected, a smirk on her face.

Haruka smiled and retorted "yeah, those two demons."

Hana lightly elbowed her sister at that comment and laughed "Come on OnneSan! They're not that bad!" the younger girl stated, earning a warm look from her sister.

"No worse than you!" Haruka retorted playfully as she grabbed a pillow from the bed and hit the younger girl with it.

"hey! No fair Ruka-San!" she yelped, as she watched her sister rush out of the room, laughing.

"Come get me coward!" the wind senshi's voice rang from the end of the hallway, taunting the senshi of knowledge.

"You are so on Baka-San!" Hana yelled, rushing after her older sister.


	51. Chapter 51

Haruka laughed as she and her sister collapsed onto the couch.

"you're pretty fast for such a little thing." Haruka panted teasingly, trying to catch her breath.

"Shut up, I do play baseball you know." Hana retorted as she leaned into her sisters side.

"when is your next practice?" the older blond questioned as she glanced at the younger girl.

"next weekend. I hope that I'm not too rusty though." she stated as she glanced up at the ceiling.

Haruka chuckled and ruffled the younger girls hair. "I know you'll do fine."she replied softly, understanding how the young girl felt.

"but what it I'm not very good?" Hana asked softly and Haruka sighed as she sat up, pulling the smaller girl up with her.

"Look." Haruka began, her voice firm "it doesn't matter if you win or lose, you should just play because you want to, not because you feel like you have an obligation to anyone!"

Hana sighed, feeling as if her sister didn't understand, however to her surprise the seventeen year old smirked down at her before adding "Hana, no one expects you to be perfect in everything you do, don't think that any of us expect that of you."

Blushing at that statement, the thirteen year old became interested in the wall, not knowing what to say, though this only sparked Haruka's amusement more.

"Come on Han-Chan, lets go have breakfast before ants come and pack it off." the short haired blond suggested, giving her sister a playful shove as she got up.

"No fair Ruka!" the little girl growled, rushing after her sister, though she only shoved her back.

"hey you're the one who's slow!" Haruka retorted, a mischievous smile decorating her features and the thirteen year old only rolled her eyes and replied in a sharp but playful tone

"you're too fast windy."

The tomboy chuckled as she heard that and wrapped an arm around the younger girl who leaned into the touch.

"you've got to be the best sister in the world." the younger of the two whispered and it was Haruka's turn to blush.

"Oh shut up," the short haired blond whispered, not use to being praised.

"Make me." the smaller girl stated as she glared playfully up at the boyish female.

"I will." Haruka began however she added back, her face turning back to normal "if I don't eat soon."

Hana chuckled at this and ran ahead, making her sister roll her eyes and laughed as well before raceing after her.

A/N:

sorry about the short chapter, but I have been busy and I have to be away for a few days(will have my laptop but no internet connection) but I promise that I will update as soon as I get back. And hopefully upload more than one chapter.


	52. Chapter 52

After breakfast was finally over Haruka, knowing that her younger sister's self confidence was lacking, decided to volunteer her time to helping the younger girl to practice.

"come on Hana! Actually try to aim the ball toward me!" Haruka called, after her sister attempted (and failed) to pitch her the ball at lease once.

"what if it hits you?" the younger girl replied, a nervous look on her face as she round up again.

"You wont, I'm to quick. But if it does Oh well." the older blond answered as she adjusted her bat, slightly over her shoulder, waiting on Hana to actually throw the ball.

What happened next seemed in slow motion for right when Haruka's bat connected with the hard surface of the ball, thus sending the ball flying, an unsuspecting Seiya, who was heading toward the front door got nailed in the back by the hard rubber object.

"Shamata! What did I do this time Tenou?" the dark haired boy groaned, trying to regain the wind that was knocked from him.

"Seiya-baka what are you doing here?" Haruka demanded, rushing to his side.

"I came to see if your sister wanted to come to the park with us and Lorna but besides that I get whacked in the back by a baseball." he growled, trying not to curse again.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't expecting anyone over." the blond stated, helping him stand.

"gah! If the speed of that thing is anything like a punch you throw then I'd hate to get into a fight with you." Seiya grumbled, wincing from the bruise.

"if you don't touch Michiru then you don't have to worry about that." the blond retorted as she helped him take a seat on the steps.

"are you still going on about that? That was once and I didn't know that she had a...girlfriend." he stated and Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Sure you didn't playboy." the short haired blond stated before turning toward her little sister and adding "will you go get me an ice pack from the freezer?"

Hana hurried toward the kitchen, though she skidded on a rug and crashed into the door frame, causing one of Haruka's trophies to crash to the ground, chipping the base.

"What was that?" Haruka asked, walking in and examining what had happened.

"you hurt?" she added, picking up the object and examining it for more damage.

"no." the younger girl whispered as she glanced down at the floor, half expecting her sister to become infuriated at her for the accident. However Haruka only held her hand out toward the thirteen year old and gently gripped the younger girl's hand.

"come on, no use sitting on the floor all day. Get up." she retorted then added softly "I was concerned that you had managed to get hurt with this dust collector."

The last comment shocked Hana, she was sure that Haruka would be furious but now the older girl was standing over her, a gentle look on her face.

"I'll go get that ice." the younger of the two whispered as she hurried toward the kitchen, leaving Haruka standing there, chuckling at the younger girl.

Once Hana got back with the ice pack Seiya was leaned against the post, eyes closed.

"thanks kiddo, I heard you crash in there you okay?" he asked and she nodded.

"her pride's just bruised." Haruka stated as she walked out, carrying three cans of soda.

"hey Haruka, lets go meet the other three. I'm sure that the others will come and Yaten left a message on Michiru's cell phone." the dark haired teen retorted as he slowly stood up.

"you sure it wasn't you playboy?" the short haired blond asked, though a hint of teasing was in her tone.

"I may be a flirt but I do not have a death wish Tenou." the long haired boy stated as he slowly stretched, seeing how far he could actually go with out much pain. Though he only managed to groan.

"yep, you'll be slow for a few weeks. A deep tissue bruise gets worse before they get better." Haruka retorted as she helped steady her rival.

"great, this is your fault Tenou."the boy muttered, though there was no heat in his voice at all.

"hey, I'm not Sailor Saturn. I can't make a injury heal in an instant." the wind senshi retorted sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." he retorted as he tried to walk however Haruka stopped him.

"not changing anything but you are not walking all the way there, just give me a second to grab my keys and I'll drive you." she stated as she headed inside.

"great, her crazy driving." Seiya growled as he/she leaned against column she had been sitting against.

"Come on, she's not that bad." Hana retorted, though she was concerned for the teen.

"Okay, lets go." Haruka stated as she walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Causing both of them to jump.

"Darn it Haruka! You are just trying to hurt me now!" Seiya snapped as he slowly got up and made his way toward the car.

The drive to the park was uneventful however when they reached their destination was when all the trouble started.

"come on! You can't do anything can you chicken?" the same boy, the one from Hotaru's class called to Lorna, who looked both frightened and on the verge of tears.

Seiya growled as he watched this, appearing as if he wanted to knock the boy out. However before he could do or say anything Hana took hold of his arm.

"Give me five minutes with him and I can get rid of him." she stated, though Haruka only groaned.

"here we go." Haruka grumbled, trying not to feel hatred toward the young boy who seemed to want to get beat up.

Hana chuckled as she shot a quick glance at her sister, knowing that the older girl was thinking the same thing she was.

"Don't worry Haru, I wont hurt him this time. I wont have to." the younger blond whispered before she walked toward Lorna, who glanced up almost fearfully at her.

"hey loser, you got anything better to do than pick on girl's half your age?" Hana asked, causing the boy to whirl around to face her, a mixed look of fear and anger on his face.

"Shut up Lesbo! I bet that you and your sister have sex don't you?" He growled, however suddenly he collapsed into a screaming mess.

Just as all of this was happening Yaten and Taiki ran up to where their brother, watching the younger teens.

"Oh boy, Lorna's ticked." Taiki muttered, wincing as he watched the boy drop to the ground and wither in pain.

"Oi! Lorna! Knock it off, That's enough!" Yaten called to the young girl, though his voice wasn't very stern.

"After what he said about them no way!" Lorna replied, causing the white haired boy to glared at her.

"There's no reason for you to take up for them, Hana and Haruka can fend for themselves." came the retort as the sounds of pain slowly lightened.

"What was that! Stay away from me you freaks!" The boy yelled as he ran off.

Haruka was froze to a spot when Hana and Lorna ran to her side.

"Sis, you okay?" Hana asked softly as she took her sister's hand, concern evident in her tone though the older girl only ignored the soft, pleading voice that was calling into her thoughts.

"Hana, is that what they say?" the short haired blond whispered however before Hana could reply Seiya replied.

"Haruka, listen. People will talk about you even if you where their version of normal." the black haired boy stated as he put his hand on the blond's shoulder. However Haruka jerked away from him met his gaze with an unforgiving glare.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped, though she soon burst into tears, causing the star-lights and Lorna to exchange glances.

"Haruka." Yaten whispered, worry evident in his tone however he could not think of anything that would have made any difference.

Hana glared toward the direction where the boy had went before she replied.

"Ruka, that is not what people say about us. I don't have a clue who that little bastard is but I know that he is after us." She whispered, venom in her tone however a icy glare form the older blond cut her off.

"don't use that language girl." Haruka growled, her voice containing bitterness however the young girl knew that Haruka was hurt deeply by the boy's words.

"Sorry Haru, but only a BA mustard would ever say something like that." Hana replied, her voice softer now.

The Tomboyish blond smiled at how her sister edited herself, aware of how hard it was to actually control yourself when you are to angry.

"I'll forgive you on one condition." Haruka replied softly and Hana rolled her eyes at that and replied

"what?"

The older blond only laughed at that and warmly replied "Stop calling me Haru!"

Hana laughed at the command and easily said "Okay...Haru!"

her sister glared down at her and lifted her hand as if to strike the girl however besides hitting her Haruka acted as if she was about to and then just gently patted her hair.

"Fine Han Han!" The seventeen year old retorted, earning an hateful look from Hana.

"Shut up Haruka! That is not funny!" Hana exclaimed, though she wasn't too angry at her sister.

"neither is Haru but you keep calling me that." Haruka retorted, though her voice again returned to its playfulness that Hana was use to.

"if I was you I would have kicked his butt." Taiki stated, however Yaten and Seiya both jabbed him in the ribs at the same time.

"Shut up!" they both hissed causing Haruka, Hana and Lorna to laugh.

"I don't think I'd take any advice from any one of you three idiots." Hana retorted, earning a shocked look from each of the boys.

"Hey I take offense to that!" all three of the Starlight's exclaimed, only causing Haruka to laugh more.

"Can we go play now Hana?" Lorna asked and the blond thirteen year old nodded as she followed the younger girl away from the sixteen and seventeen year olds.

"You can tell you two are related Tenou." Seiya stated, earning a look from Haruka.

"you should be able to, she's my sister. But then again you three do not pass as siblings." the blond retorted and Yaten laughed softly.

"Okay I get where you're coming from, so I am going to go transform so that I don't feel ickier than I already do." Yaten stated as he grabbed his backpack from the ground and walked toward the bathrooms and went into the womens. Taiki rolled his eyes and walked toward a bench, muttering something about a nap.

After watching two of the three starlight's go to their own destinations Haruka turned toward Seiya, before clearing her throat.

"Uhm...Seiya, Kinda have a personal question for you." she began and Seiya groaned.

"Oh boy, what is it Haruka?" he asked and the blond teen sighed as she ran her hand through her hair.

"There's a rumor going around the school saying that Yaten is gay. Meaning that she's a guy that likes guys...Yaten don't spend that much time in her guy form does she?" the butch asked and the black haired boy sighed.

"I'll explain this since you're just curious. I like this form, about as much as you would." he began however Haruka stopped him.

"Gives you a reason to like girls right?" she asked, earning a look from Seiya that seemed to say "nah duh."

"exactly, then there's Taiki...He don't care if he is male or female but Yaten hates being male in any since. She'd prefers to be a female." Seiya answered, causing Haruka to nod.

However just then Yaten walked back from the restrooms, now dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a skin tight tank-top and of course the backpack.

"Okay, how much crap can she pack into that thing?" Haruka whispered, causing Seiya to shrug.

"Hey, Yaten's the organized one of us. You ask her." he retorted, flinching away from his sibling as she walked up, hearing the last part of the conversation.

"Do I even want to know what you two where talking about?" the white haired girl asked, casting a skeptical look at her brother.

"Probably not." Haruka answered, knowing how quick tempered that the white haired person could get and did not want to hear the now female starlight rant about noisy high school students for the duration of the afternoon.


	53. Chapter 53

Hana swallowed nervously as she walked toward the plate, casting a nervous glance toward her sister and friends who where in the bleachers.

"Come on Tenou, lets see what you've got!" Aiko called, a smirk on her face because she had seen what Hana could do if she set her mind to it and would have focused.

"You can do it Hana!" Haruka called as she stood up in the bleachers, wanting her sister to know that she supported her.

With a nervous sigh the thirteen year old got ready to bat. As the ball flew through the air Hana closed her eyes, sensing the force of the wind off of the object.

_Three...two...one. _She thought as she swung the wooden implement through the air, connecting with the round object with a loud crack. Time seemed to stop as she ran around the field, sliding into home plate, though her leg began to sting as the skin was scrapped away.

"And she's safe!" the empire called, causing a chorus of cheers to sound throughout the area.

"you okay kid?" the couch asked, noticing the blood that was soaked into the white cloth.

"yeah, it's just a scrape, I'll be okay." Hana answered, though it was obvious that she was in pain. Yoru smiled at his girlfriend, a look of pride on his face.

"good job." he stated as he took her hand. Causing Hana to blush.

"yeah really, how did you manage to hit that with your eyes close?" Aiko asked, taking a seat beside her two friends.

"just something that my sister taught me." Hana lied, not wanting to reveal who the sailor senshi actually was.

Haruka winced as she watched her sister walk back toward her team, blood seeping down her leg.

"ugh, that has got to hurt." she muttered, glad that the senshi had a healing factor so that the injury wouldn't cause too much damage.

After the game Hana lead Yoru toward the stands, though he protested.

"Your sister will probably flip out!" he stated, almost pleadingly as they neared where her family was standing.

"stop being a baby Yoru, if Hana thought Haruka was going to hurt you she wouldn't want you to go over there with her." Aiko pointed out, rolling her eyes at her best friends theatrics.

"yeah but look at it from my point, my girlfriend's sister can bench press one eighty and you tell me I am a baby? Ha! She could pick me up and throw me clean across this field!" he stated, though Hana only laughed.

_If he knew she was also Sailor Uranus he would be terrified. _

"Ruka is not that bad Yoru! Stop being difficult." the blond teased as they neared where the small group was.

"Oh who's this?" Haruka asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"guy's, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Yoru Hotamoto." Hana announced, ignoring the look that Haruka was sending her.

"Kenji's Hotamoto's younger brother." the tomboy stated "you better not hurt her Yoru-Kun." she stated then smirked and added as she extended her hand "and don't be so nervous, I'm not going to attack you."

Yoru timidly accepted the handshake, though he was shaking in the presence of the athlete.

"Haruka, stop scaring him." Michiru stated, trying to hide the fact that she was amused at the actions of the two.

"Hey! I am not trying to! Heck I was only trying to make sure that she wasn't treated like you were Michiru." The tall blond stated as she turned to face her lover, however a look from the blue haired teen cut her off.

"what are they talking about?" Aiko whispered to Hana, who just shrugged.

"I have no idea." she muttered in reply then turned again to face Yoru and smiled.

"see you tomorrow." she whispered, kissing him quickly.

"yeah see you tomorrow." he replied once they had pulled away.

"eww!" Hotaru whined, making a big deal out of the kiss. Though the teens only laughed.

"oh stop, you don't make this big of a fuss when Michiru and I kiss." Haruka stated, ruffling the young girls hair.

However at that moment a girl who was passing by glared at Hana.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Your sister was the lesbian who tried to rape my sister." she growled so low that only Hana and Aiko could hear her.

"Shut up Soko, you're just jealous that Haruka and Michiru are famous for their talents!" Aiko snapped, though to her surprise a member from the opposite team rushed pass, throwing an open packet of ketchup onto the girl's pants.

Soko gasped before running off, embarrassed by the suggestive stain on her all white clothing.

"Who or what was that?" Haruka asked, blinking in surprise as Hana stared after the stranger.

"whoever that was I owe the big time." Hana replied, not recognizing who the person was at all.

However a little farther away the person stopped and removed the baseball cap as a green haired girl ran over.

"Do I want to know?" she asked, causing the red haired athlete to laugh.

"just shutting up someone for an old friend of mine. I just didn't know that she played ball or that her older sister was Haruka Tenou." the redhead stated softly, running her hand through her short hair.

That night Hana was laying across the bed, flipping through old school albums. Trying to figure out who the person that had ran through that day when a knock at her door cased her to jump almost off of the bed.

"Phone!" Haruka called as she opened the door to a crack.

"Who is it?" Hana asked and her sister shrugged before replying

"some girl that says she knows you." came the reply as the short haired blond gave the phone to Hana before walking out.

"Hello?" Hana asked, slightly nervous since she had no idea at who would call her.

"Hi Hana, I bet you don't know me huh?" Came a familiar voice that caused the thirteen year old to gasp.

"Oh my gosh, it was you at the game today wasn't it?" Hana asked, shocked to be hearing from the other girl.

"Sure was and why didn't you ever tell me that you had a sister, better yet why didn't you tell me your sister was Haruka Tenou?" came the reply and Hana sighed.

"Listen you may not know this but my parents are homophobic as heck and so was I until I came out here and met my sister and her girlfriend." the young blond answered truthfully.

"Wait what? You're homophobic? You never acted homophobic around me and Nayame-chan." came the reply and Hana sighed.

"Listen, that was because I knew you two for a long time and my parents kept filling my head with lies about people like you and Nayame. Can we just please drop this? It seems like it was an long time ago." came the pleading reply from Hana, which caused the girl on the other end of the phone to laugh.

"Fine but on one condition, I can come sped a few days over at your place." came the almost pleading request.

"What why?" Hana asked, concern in her voice as she recognized the pain filled tone.

"listen my mom and dad are splitting up. Dad won custody and we're moving over toward the shopping district of Tokyo so that he can just walk to his business every day." the other girl whispered, obviously holding back tears.

"that's near us, you wanting to get away from the drama?" Hana asked, wishing that she could help her old friend.

"yeah, mom's blaming dad about my sexuality...she say's that she could 'straighten me out' but I want to go with dad...he is always so understanding. I swear Hana if I don't get away from this I might just kill myself!" came she sobbed reply from the other end of the phone.

"Don't you dare say that Romoto-chan! I'm sure if I were to talk Haruka and Michiru about this they wouldn't say no." Hana stated sharply, almost surprising the girl on the other end.

"I only need to stay for two days, because dad's moving out there by then and I wont have to see my hag of a mother ever again. You know as well as I do that I tried to like guys but you know how that ended."

Hana nodded as she listened to what her friend had to say, unsure of how to reply to her.

"Listen, Haruka wont mind, I'll call you back as soon as I have talk to her okay?" Hana asked and the other girl sighed before managing to whimper out "Okay."


	54. Chapter 54

"Who was that?" Haruka asked over the newspaper as Hana walked into the room and sighed as her sister ignored her.

"Hey! Brat! I heard you tell that friend that they could come spend the night. Who was it before I get upset!" Haruka stated, though her voice was more concerned than angry.

"it was Sara okay? Her Mom is driving her crazy because she's gay and Her and her Dad is moving into Tokyo city nearby here. She needed a few days to get use to this place so she thought that she could turn to me and my family okay?" Hana snapped though when her sister gently rested her hand on her head she realized that Haruka was just acting.

"Call her back and tell her that we'd be more than happy to accommodate her. Hell we have more room in this house than we can handle." the butch stated, earning a stern glare from Michiru who walked through the living room.

"Haruka! Hotaru is in the house! Watch you're language!" the aqua haired girl scolded as she swatted her lover quite hard on the arm.

"Ow! Sorry Michi, it slipped!" Haruka whined, rubbing the red hand print that the mermaid like woman had left.

"I don't care, Hotaru is not going to go around using that kind of profanity!" came the harsh retort, causing Hana to flinch slightly even though she was not the target of the lecture.

"Yes dear." the racer whimpered, giving her girlfriend a look that was very similar to the one Hotaru gave them when she was sent to timeout.

"Make sure you watch your mouth or you'll end up on the couch for a week!" the Sea senshi growled as she continued on her way, leaving a fearful Haruka behind.

"I'll go call Sara back, see you later Ruk." Hana stated as she hurried back up stairs, leaving Haruka standing in the living room, a hurt look on her face.

_Great my girlfriend and my sister ditches me...at lease Setsuna isn't mad at me._

However as soon as she thought this the time guardian called

"Tenou! Come in here and help me with the dishes!" with a sigh Haruka obeyed, glad that at lease Setsuna wasn't angry or fearful.

"Coming Sets!" the tall blond replied however then the green haired woman called back.

"And don't call me Sets! Blondie!"


	55. Chapter 55

**WARNING: extremely detailed make out session in this chapter. Hopefully I do not get flamed for it.**

Haruka sighed as she walked into the living room after helping with the dishes. However Haruka overheard a conversation coming from the bathroom.

"No Michiru's PMSing and I do not want my sister to stick her big nose into my business. No Sara I didn't tick anyone off."

Haruka listened a little more to hear "Okay okay, I did tick Michi off but Ruka would kill me if she heard what I told her! Okay, I really want to be able to go out with my boyfriend but if she finds out I'm grounded for a month." Hana retorted as she leaned against the bathtub.

Michiru saw Haruka eavesdropping on Hana and sighed "Ruka, stop it. Let her be." she stated softly as she wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist.

"what did she say to you?" the blond asked, a little angry at her sister.

"Oh nothing, she's been in there for hours because she was afraid I'd blow up on her or tell you." she replied softly as she stole a quick kiss from the taller girl.

Hana heard her sister and sister in law outside the door but could not make out what they where saying.

"Shamata! I think they're outside! I'll see you tomorrow Sara! Bye!" she stated as she clicked the end call button on the phone.

Haruka heard this and glanced at Michiru who smiled "should we pretend we didn't hear that?" she asked and the aqua haired teen nodded before replying.

"sure, she's only a girl and besides that Hana is probably in a bad mood after I sent her to her room earlier for getting into a yelling match with Hotaru."

Haruka laughed at that and then knocked on the door "Han-Han, come on. I need to use the bathroom!" the older blond called and the younger girl opened the door.

"Lair!" Hana growled as she stalked passed them both, however when Michiru stopped her she didn't jerk away.

"About what you said earlier, forget that ever happened. We're both in a bad mood today." The sea senshi stated, ruffling the girls hair.

"Thanks Mich. I'm sorry about what I said earlier." she whispered as she hugged the older teen who only chuckled.

"its fine, I know you're mad at whoever said what to Sara." she stated and Haruka sighed as she ruffled her little sister's hair.

"why don't you go make up with Hotaru while me and Michi talk." Haruka stated, causing Hana to excuse herself from the room.

"Okay. I'm afraid to know!" she stated as she hurried out of the room.

The lesbian couple laughed as they watched the young girl exit the room.

"you know I can't..." Michiru stated however Haruka stopped her by pressing a finger against her lips.

"As long as I get a kiss I am fine." the blond replied softly as she pressed the smaller teen up against the wall.

"lets take it to the bedroom, I may not be able to please you tonight but I can still leave you begging for more." came the suggestive reply.

Setsuna who had just walked in sighed and rolled her eyes "okay you two, please go to your room if you are going to do that!" she stated then added "and don't be loud tonight!"

Haruka and Michiru both blushed as they pulled away and rushing toward their room.

Setsuna only laughed as she walked toward her room, knowing that she had embarrassed her two younger friends.

In the bedroom down the hall Haruka fell back onto the bed, sighing as Michiru lay beside of her, resting her head on the tall blond's chest.

"Set's was teasing." she whispered, kissing the other teen again, though this time more passionately than before.

"I know love." came the husky reply as Haruka returned the kiss, gently gripping her shoulders as she forced her tongue into the other girls mouth.

As they began to get deeper into the trance of passion that enveloped them Michiru had a strong pain rush through her stomach and had to pull away.

"stupid ministerial cycle." Haruka muttered, causing Michiru to laugh.

"Don't worry too much Koi, it'll only last a few more days and then we can have all the fun we want." she stated and Haruka pulled her into a hug.

"I know my love but I don't want to have to wait. I want you now." the blond whined softly as she nuzzled her girlfriend's neck.

"Now, now, you will have to wait or you wont get anything. You understand?" came the very playful question and Haruka sighed and nipped the aqua haired teen's neck.

"Sure Michi-Chan." came the soft whisper as the blond gave another nip to the delicate skin, causing a chill to go through Michiru.

"Ruka, I'll bruise easy!" she growled, giving her girlfriend a very gentle smack on the cheek, only to earn a teal pout.

"I'll be easy." the blond whined and Michiru chuckled.

"You give me two days to stop and I'll make it worth your while." came the suggestive retort from the aqua haired princess.

Haruka sighed as she pulled away and gave up "you're no fun!" she growled as she turned over on her side, facing away from her girl.

Michiru smiled as she gave her lover a gentle smack on the rear. "You're such a child love, I promise that I'll make it up to you." she retorted as she let her lips trail down Haruka's neck.

Haruka turned and wrapped her arms around Michiru and chuckled "promise?" she asked playfully, as she kissed the neptuinain's nose.

"Would I lie to the warrior of the wind?" came the soft reply as she gave a quick kiss on the lips.

"I think you'd be afraid to!" came the teasing retort from the blond who earned a light glare in response.

"Oh really? You wanna be grounded for two weeks?" came the soft threat as she gave the other girl a soft kiss.

"Oh come on, you can play and I can not?" Haruka whimpered though Michiru ran her hand up the back of the tomboy's shirt and replied gently.

"just wait for two more days, then I'll let you shake my world." she retorted mischievously as she curled close and closed her eyes.

Haruka laughed as Michiru curled close. "I will babe." came the soft retort as they both drifted off to sleep.


	56. Chapter 56

"You mean you and her is still together? Man how does she put up with you?" she asked, causing her friend to laugh.

"Maybe my good looks." Sara retorted teasingly as she leaned back into the seat and added "me and her have our ups and downs but deep down we really do love each other."

with that Hana fake gagged, only to be shoved by her friend who was laughing also. "Ah shut up Tenou-Chan, now you're just being stupid." Sara retorted, her smirk growing wider.

Haruka, unknowing to the two younger girls watched from the door, noticing that the young girls where just as close despite anything that was as irrelevant as sexuality.

After she walked toward the car the two girls seemed at ease with everything. "hey you two, want anything special from the restaurant down the street? what Michiru dont know wont hurt her." she retorted as she got into the car.

"yeah and Michiru will royally kick your ass too!" Hana retorted, earning a light glare from the seventeen year old.

"Don't say that in front of Michi or Sets, they'll beat the shit out of me." she retorted as she pulled out.

"My sister would have freaked if I said that! Sara stated and Haruka smirked.

"I really could care less to tell you the truth, she'll say it anyway behind my back. Heck even I have a problem with what I say." she admitted as she pulled out.

AN: sorry short chapter, My brother is back home and pestering me for my computer and complaining about me writing about Haruka and Michiru.


	57. Chapter 57

As soon as they pulled into the driveway of the big house Sara instantly became a little timid.

"what if your sister in law don't like me?" she whispered to Hana who chuckled before replying just as softly.

"Relax, Michiru is naturally open minded...if you want to worry about anyone it should be Hotaru." causing her best friend to get even more nervous.

"Hey you two heathens, stop talking about me!" Haruka joked as she glanced through the rear view mirror at the two thirteen year old girls.

"Oh shut up Haru!" Hana snapped, a smile evident in her voice though a vain began to pulse in her temple at the annoying nickname.

"Do not call me that!" she said, her voice strained to keep calm though Hana only laughed at her sisters reaction.

"Why not Haru?" the thirteen year old blond asked, causing Haruka to turn the radio up even louder as she put the car in park.

"Go on get!" the tomboy yelled as the two younger girls got out of the car then with a sigh Haruka added just as loudly "and tell Michiru I'll be there in a few minutes!"

Hana laughed as they rushed into the house. "I think Haruka-San is ticked off at you." Sara whispered causing the blond to shrug.

"Oh well, she'll get over it...I think it was just the thought of that being the pun name at her old high school." Hana retorted as she walked into the kitchen where Michiru and Setsuna was cooking.

"Hey Michi-san, Setsuna-san, this is Sara the one that wants to stay here until her dad moves into town." she announced, glancing over at the visibly nervous Sara.

"Welcome Sara-chan. Hana? Where is Haruka? She was suppose to take the trash out this morning but evidently forgot to." the aqua haired teen stated and the younger girl laughed.

"Out in the car...I think she's mad at me because I kept calling her Haru" Han giggled in reply and Michiru sighed.

"I swear that woman has too quick of a temper." the mermaid like woman muttered as she walked toward the door.

"lets just hope that those two don't get into it. You don't want to hear that." Setsuna stated as she continued to fix lunch.

Hana sighed as she replied "no kidding, talk about a hurricane coming through,"

Meanwhile outside at the car Michiru and Haruka where in an argument.

"I told you three times last night and this morning to take out the trash! Is it that hard to drop a bag in the bin when you go out for your morning run?" the aqua haired teen stated and Haruka sighed before her teal eyes turned to ice as she whirled around on her girlfriend.

"Will you quit nagging on me?! I hate how you always make me look like the bad guy here when you should just learn to do it yourself!" she snapped as she turned on her heel and stalked into the garage, though a steamed Michiru was right on her heals.

"yeah, blame me for everything Haruka! You're the one who's always making up excuses because of some stupid race that you just have to go to! I've missed concerts that I was suppose to perform at because our family comes first but you're always making excuses!" The senshi of the sea retorted, causing Haruka to freeze in her tracks before whirling around on her.

"What are you saying? That I'm a deadbeat!? Is that what you're hitting at?" the blond snapped, before adding "Name me one reason that I am a deadbeat then Michiru! Give me one damn good reason!"

Michiru, already furious glared her girlfriend straight in the eyes and replied icily "How many times does Hotaru want you to take a day off because she has something going on at her school and you wont? How about that father daughter dance that she expected you to take her to?"

The tall blond froze then, realization dawning upon her as she listened to her girlfriends harsh comment.

"you're right Michiru...I am no good...just like my father." she whispered before she walked out of the building,leaving the aqua haired teen standing there regretting what she had just said.


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: Don't own sailor Moon in any size shape or form. I only wrote this because its easier to write than my Chemistry Essay.

Haruka slammed the door to her room, why was Michiru being so heartless? Was it really true what she said? Was she really like her father? Her mind raced as she sat on the bed, head buried in her hands.

"Why?" she whispered as a stray tear trialed down her cheek, memories of all the things that she had missed because of her desire to race caused her to miss. However a soft knock to the door caused her to look up.

"Haruka? You okay in there? Michiru told me what happened." Setsuna's calm voice called through the door, calling the distraught blond out of her tormenting thoughts.

"Leave me alone Setsuna!" she called in reply and the green haired woman outside sighed and rolled her eyes before opening the door.

"As if I trust you by yourself when you're worked up." she retorted as she crossed the room and sat beside the senshi of the wind.

"I am not going to do anything now go away!" Haruka tried again, however this time she only got a look from the older soldier that clearly said that she wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

"Maybe you should go talk to Michiru...I think you both would be better off if you two would at lease try not to let your stupid emotions get involved." Setsuna retorted as she wrapped an arm comfortingly around the tall teen's shoulders.

"Oh really? Then why the heck did she say all that then? Just emotions my ass!" Haruka snarled back, though Setsuna only rolled her eyes at her.

"Honestly must you use that kind of language? Hotaru will pick that up and make herself look like a thug if you keep that up." she stated, a hint of teasing in her tone.

Sadness clouded over the blond teens teal eyes again as she softly replied "wouldn't surprise me...I'm an idiot! Just like my lowlife bastard of a father!" she managed to say before she burst into tears. Which shocked Setsuna briefly.

"You are not like your father...you'd never turn your back on Hime-chan. Michiru's just upset right now about a lot more than trash. Go talk to her Ruka-Chan, I'm sure that you two can smooth all of this over." the green haired woman replied kindly, causing the seventeen year old to look up.

"Sets..." she began however the time guardian just smiled and stood up.

"Just talk to her...it'll work out." she cut her off before pulling out the garnet rod and disappearing, leaving the still upset girl sitting alone in the room.

With a sigh the butch got to her feet and tried to get rid of all traces of tears from her face, however when she glanced at the door she saw a timid and tearful Michiru standing in the hall outside the door.

"May I come in?" the aqua haired girl whispered and the blond sighed and motioned to her.

"Sure, its your house too." Haruka retorted as she closed the door and took the seat beside the sea soldier before softly adding "Listen...I shouldn't always blow things off." she began however Michiru suddenly stopped her.

"No Haruka...its my fault. I took a lot out on you today, and over what? A bag of trash!" the wavy haired girl stated, her voice wavering from the held back tears.

Haruka sighed and took her girlfriends hand, drawing the other teen's attention to her.

"Michi, I haven't been here to help you guys like I should have. I even missed Hotaru's dance. I should have been there for her. But that gave you no reason to compare me to my father." she replied gingerly as she wrapped her arm around the smaller girl before adding "but I love you anyway."

Michiru's distraught expression lightened as she leaned into the strong figure of her lover before whispering "I'm glad for that, especially right now."

Haruka could feel a wave of sadness wash over her from her partner and pressed her lips to the smaller teens hair.

"Tell me what's going on, Now I know somethings up!" Haruka demanded, suddenly pulling away form her girlfriend so that she could look full into the other girl's electric blue eyes. Michiru glanced down at this and whispered shakily.

"My father was involved in a car crash...I haven't heard back from them and...I'm just so worried Ruka!" with that the aqua haired girl began to sob and buried her face into the short haired girls side. Wrapping her arms around Michiru's small frame, Haruka felt all her anger dissolved into concern and sympathy.

"Shh Michi...I'm sure he's okay. He's a fighter and you know that. But I know one thing, he'd want you to calm down before you become hysterical." she muttered as she continued to press kisses into her femme's hair.

"I can't help but to be worried you baka!" the sea foam haired girl exclaimed before burying her face into Haruka's shirt.

"Shh, everything will be alright. Just calm down." the blond murmured as she held the smaller girl tight against her, trying to somehow send reassurance toward her girlfriend who was still crying bitterly.


	59. Chapter 59

"Who exactly is Setsuna to you guys?" Sara asked once the two young girls had reached the privacy of Hana's room.

"Sets is basically Michiru and Haruka's best friend, though most time they act like sisters how much they fight." Hana replied with a small chuckle as she took a seat onto her bed. Sara let out a relieved sigh as she sat on a beanbag located at the foot of the bed.

"Good, I was about to say that it would be just a little gross for one person to have more than one romantic partner." The redhead stated, causing Hana to grimace at the thought.

"Ew...Did not need that image in my head Sara! Even my flirtatious sister isn't that low!" the blond thirteen year old exclaimed as she tossed a pillow at her best friend, who easily dodged it and threw it back. However before they could get too carried away a soft knock came at the door, then with a soft creak Haruka stuck her head into the room.

"Hana? Can I talk to you out here a minute?" she asked in a tone that hinted at an emotion that she could not recognize.

"What is it Sissy? What's wrong?" The thirteen year old asked in a low voice once she was outside the room, the same concern feeling her voice.

"Hana, her father was involved in a car crash and is on life support. The doctor said that he has no hope and his living will said that he does not want to be on life support so as soon as Michiru get's there they're going to unhook everything...I think we should be there for her tonight." the butch answered reluctantly as tears beginning to glisten in her teal eyes.

Frozen in shock Hana sighed and wrapped her arms around her sister. "I'm worried about both of you. Mr. Kaiou was like a father to you too." she whispered as she buried her face into the tall blonds torso, not being able to see her sister cry.

"I'll be fine Hana...Michi's the one who I'm worried about." came the butch's shaky reply as she returned the embrace.

"Hana, I wont ask you to come..." Haruka began as she pulled away however Hana glared up at her before retorting.

"I want to! Michiru's a part of my family and family is suppose to be there for each other! I don't care if I am only thirteen...I want to be there for her!"

The butch was shocked by this, her sister was highly sensitive at time and this was one time that she expected her to stay home however this determination to help the other teen through this trying time was enough to cause a small smile to appear on Haruka's face.

"Go tell Sara what's going on...I'll go let Setsuna know that she'll be watching Sara and Hotaru...I know that neither of them want to go anywhere near a hospital if they can help it." she stated as she pulled away from Hana and began to walk toward the living room.

With a sigh the thirteen year old blond walked back into her room, to find her best friend sitting on the bed with a look of pure concern on her face.

"I heard everything. Don't worry Han...I'll be okay here you go support Michiru-San." the redhead stated before the other girl could even open her mouth.

"are you sure?" Hana asked and Sara nodded as she gently placed her hand on the blonds shoulder.

"Yes I am sure, Now go downstairs...you don't want to keep them waiting." came the soft reply.


	60. Chapter 60

On the way to the hospital the car was uncomfortably quite, making things even more difficult for the three girls. As soon as they pulled into the parking lot for the huge building Haruka opened the door and got out before she quickly opened the door on Michiru's side then Hana's.

"You okay sweetheart?" Haruka whispered to a hesitant Michiru who had leaned up against the car, a hand over her face.

"Yeah...its just..." she began before bursting into tears and sinking to the ground. However much to both seventeen year olds surprise Hana was first beside Michiru, placing a gentle hand on the mermaid like woman's shoulder.

"You have to calm down...he wouldn't want you to break down like this." she whispered softly as Haruka knelt beside both of them.

"she's right Michi...he wouldn't want you to be this upset." Haruka retorted softly as she helped her lover to her feet.

"I know but...I...I'm sorry...I just can't believe it! I just can't believe it!" she sobbed as she turned and buried her face into the fabric of Haruka's leather jacket.

"shh, lets just go inside love." the blond whispered as she began to lead her distraught partner toward the double doors of the building. Hana felt almost helpless as she followed the two teens, she wanted to help but she was afraid to say anything because she knew that the two girls got angry quick when they where under emotional strain.

"Hana? Are you doing okay?" Haruka asked gently as she glanced over her shoulder at the younger girl who nodded timidly, however Michiru surprised both of them by saying softly

"I'm sorry Hana...I should not have let you come." she whispered however the thirteen year old glared at her and replied almost angrily.

"Don't even say that Michi-San! I wanted to come!" then she became sheepish again, almost expecting a harsh reply however besides that she only felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked up into Michiru's sad but kind azure eyes.

"Thank you...for being so strong for me. When Haruka said you where coming I thought you'd hate me." she whispered, fresh tears threatening to spill over.

"You're important to my sister Michi-san and just because of that I could never hate you but its not only that...your my family now, that means I should be by your side just like I would if it were Haruka." came the reply.

Haruka smiled as she walked over to the two and put a protective arm around them both before leading them into the building.

A woman with deep navy hair rushed over to them as soon as they walked in.

"Michiru! I'm so glad that you could come...your father would have wanted it." she stated as she pulled the aqua haired girl into an embrace.

"Momma...We would have came sooner but Hana has a friend over and we had to clear things up." the aqua haired girl whispered in reply as she attempted to contain her tears.

"Do you want us to go in with you Michiru?" Haruka whispered once the mother and daughter had finally broken apart.

"Haruka...you really looked up to him, that was a silly question." Michiru replied, trying to smile at the tall blond who walked over to her.

"Hana, you don't have to come in with us...I personally think you're too young to see this." Haruka stated however she knew that the younger teen would still want to be there for them.

"I want to be there for both of you." the thirteen year old stated though she glanced at Michiru who smiled.

"thank you." she whispered as she took her sister in laws hand.

As they entered the intensive care unit where Mr. Kaiou was laying, multiple machines attached to him. Michiru upon seeing this burst into tears again and dashed to his side then began to whisper to the unconscious figure.

"Kaiou-San...forgive me."Haruka whispered as she began to cry softly, however Mrs. Kaiou looked over at her and smiled sadly.

"He adored you Tenou-Kun." she whispered before adding "he accepted you and Michiru before I could. He really could see through you're tough girl act...he even told me once that you had a lot that you wouldn't talk about to anyone but him or Michiru." she whispered and the blond nodded before whispering.

"my father was never there for me so when your husband accepted me...I finally felt like I belonged to someone." she whispered then added "I was always nervous around you."

However at this moment the doctor walked in, a look of distress clear on his face.

"Are you ready Mrs. Kaiou?" he asked, remorse thick in his tone.

"yes...I just wanted my daughter here." the elder Kaiou replied, choking back tears. With a nod the doctor walked over to the bed and slowly began to unhook all the devices that had been keeping the aqua haired man alive.

Haruka walked over then and placed a firm, comforting hand on her girlfriends shoulder before whispering "I'll take care of your daughter Kaiou-san...that's the least I can do after you treated me like your own daughter."

Hana watched as her sister dissolved into heartfelt sobs. Feeling powerless Hana just hung back, watching as the doctor began to slowly pull the tube from Mr. Kaiou's mouth.

Michiru gently took hold of her fathers hand and whispered softly "I love you papa." as she felt his heart slowly decreased its beats until it finally stopped.

Time seemed to stop in the room where the only noises was the soft sobs that resounded throughout the silent room. After a few minutes Haruka pulled away from Michiru and turned toward Hana, opening her arms to her little sister who in return rushed into the welcoming embrace. Michiru, even through her tears smiled and wrapped her arms around the tenou siblings, knowing that it was just as hard on them as it was on her.

"Michi...I'm so sorry." Hana managed to whisper once her tears had stopped however the mermaid like teen only sushed her.

"it was his time...he seems at peace now." came the shaky reply.

On the way home Michiru, who was quite exhausted from the emotional turmoil that she had been through that evening fell asleep against the passenger window, leaving only the Tenou girls awake.

"You where brave back there...not many girls your age could handle watching that quite as well as you did." Haruka praised as she glanced in the rear view mirror, seeing that her sister was staring ideally into space.

"I wanted to be there for Michiru." the thirteen year old whispered in reply, though it was evident that she was still upset.

Haruka sighed as she heard this and then retorted in a soothing voice "go on to sleep...I'll wake you when we get home, I know you must be tired."

With a reluctant nod the younger girl tried to get comfortable however she couldn't get the image of the pitiful figure from her mind.

"He was the first to accept you and Michiru-san?" she asked softly however she was only answered with a soft sigh before the older blond growled softly

"Go to sleep Hana."

knowing that Haruka was hurting Hana decided to let the subject drop and soon in between the quiteness of the night and the soft hum of the car she soon dozed off.


	61. Chapter 61

When Hana awoke she found herself in her bed, though she was still fully dressed. With a groan the young girl sat up and slowly got out of bed and drug herself out of the room and down the stairs.

"Glad to see you're up. No one else is...even Sara is asleep." Setsuna stated as she placed a plate of food onto the table for the younger girl.

"after last night I don't blame them." the thirteen year old stated softly as she sat down and began to eat.

"you know, I think that it meant a lot to both of them that you went last night." the time guardian stated as she took a seat beside the girl.

"I was glad that I was there for them but...I wish I hadn't. I really didn't want to see any of that." she stated softly as she glanced down.

"That's why I was reluctant to let you go Hana." a deep voice stated from the doorway and there stood Haruka in her pajamas.

"but I..." the younger blond began however the short haired teen just smiled and shook her head.

"you're still a child in many ways, you shouldn't have to see things like that." she stated as she took covered the distance between her and the younger girl before placing her hands firmly on her sisters shoulders.

"I wanted to be there for both of you! Don't you see that? Are you really that stupid!" Hana snapped as she jerked away from the seventeen year olds grip.

Haruka glared down at her younger sister who was incredibly upset.

"Hana, listen to me." Haruka began, trying her hardest to keep calm as she saw the pure fury burn in her siblings eyes. "that is not what I meant...I wanted to protect you from all of this. Can't you see that?"

Setsuna sighed as she listened to this and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm not a baby Haruka! I can't even be there for what little family that I have left then I don't need a family!" Hana snapped as she left the room.

Haruka sighed and sat on the chair that her sister had previously occipide before burying her face in her hands.

"Setsuna, can you please explain to me what I said that was so wrong?" she asked softly, causing the time guardian to sigh.

"I think she's just really upset about last night. I think all three of you are. If I where you I'd just try to be there for her...it'd be better than what just happened." The soldier of Pluto stated gently as she patted the blond's shoulder.

"thanks Sets...will you please go in there and try to talk to her? You're probably get more out of her than I'd ever be able to." the tomboy whispered and the green haired woman laughed.

"wish me luck...she's more hateful than a daimon." came the retort as the woman walked toward where the thirteen year old was.

Hana was sitting on the couch, staring into the distance as the time keeper sat beside of her.

"Haruka didn't mean to offend you...she just never wanted you to see that, she just wants you to actually have a childhood. Something she never got to have." she whispered as she wrapped a comforting arm around the smaller girl's shoulders.

"I...I know that. But it seems like she really don't trust me sometimes." Hana retorted as she curled into the twenty seven year olds side.

"she loves you Hana, it has nothing to do with trust. She's over protective but that's because she finally got a little bit of her old life back." the time soldier whispered, hoping to ease the pain that the younger girl felt.

"I guess I over reacted but...sometimes I just wish that she'd let me be the judge of myself." came the soft whisper from the young teen. However before Setsuna could reply a chuckle was heard from behind them.

"I didn't mean to offend you brat. You didn't over react you completely blew up." Haruka teased as she grabbed the back of her sister's neck.

"Get off!" Hana snapped, laughing because she was extremely ticklish.

"go finish eating before I go steal it." the butch growled as she let her sister up.

"fine! Stop it." the long haired girl growled as she jerked out of the playful grip and then headed back to the kitchen.

Setsuna laughed as she glanced at Haruka. "Well, that was a good way to get her to cheer up." she stated and Haruka sighed and replied.

"I don't need two depressed girls. Michiru's going to be enough of a problem."

Setsuna gently ruffled the teen's already messy hair.

"Go get some food yourself, When Sara wakes up I think that you should take all of them out." Setsuna stated and Haruka sighed and nodded as she got up.

"I'll go eat but it'll take an act in congress to get Michiru to even get out of bed this morning." the teal eyed butch replied, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"What is the funeral plans?" The time keeper asked softly as she stood and wrapped an arm around the butch's shoulders.

"tomorrow starting at eight then he is going to be cremated the next day at seven." the sandy blond whispered as she returned the gesture before she whispered softly "I just hope that I can stay strong for Michi."

With a sigh Setsuna began to walk toward the kitchen, pulling Haruka along with her.

"You don't have to, you know that. He was like a father to you." the green haired woman replied gently as they entered the kitchen.


	62. Chapter 62

"Michiru, it'll take your mind off of things and besides that Hotaru's worried about you! You skipped breakfast and you have not been out of the bedroom all day!" Haruka stated pleadingly, her concern coming off as anger.

"Haruka I said I didn't feel like going!" the blue haired girl ordered as she threw a pillow over her face.

"Please Michi?" The blond tried, her voice coming out as a whine. Causing her lover to groan and stand up.

"If it'll make you be stop nagging I'll go." Michiru stated as she began to change out of her pajamas and into a pair of jeans and one of Haruka's T-shirts.

"Uhm...Michiru. Why are you wearing my shirt?" the blond asked, surprised that her girlfriend was wearing something besides a skirt.

"because I don't feel like going through my closet to find something else!" the aqua haired girl snapped as she began to run a brush through her hair.

Haruka sighed and walked out of the room, knowing that when the sea goddess was like this that there was no way to get her out of it. However the blond suddenly had an idea that she could only hope that it worked.

"Setsuna...will you please call all of the others? I think that we should all meet at the park." Haruka said as she walked into the room where the three younger girls and the time guardian sat, talking.

"even the three cross-dressers?" the green haired woman asked over her shoulder and Haruka sighed before replying.

"Yeah, any thing to make my Michiru smile again." came the soft reply.

Once they had all gathered at the park Michiru got to a place by herself and sat on a rock. Looking up at the clouds that drifted lazily past.

"Michiru-Mama? Why are you here by yourself?" a timid voice asked as a small hand came to rest on the mermaid like woman's arm.

"because I just don't feel like talking to anyone today Hime-chan." Michiru answered softly, offering her daughter a reassuring smile.

"Setsuna-Mama told me what happened last night...I'm sorry." the dark haired child whispered as she glanced down at the ground, causing Michiru to sigh.

"come here." the teen stated as she turned to face her child before saying in a soft voice "please go back to them and tell your papa to come here...I think I need to talk to her."

Hotaru, though reluctance and concern shined in her violet eyes nodded and quickly pulled away then with a quick glance back she began to run over to where Haruka stood beside the grill, an apron tied around her waist.

"Haruka-Papa! Michiru Momma told me to get you to come over there." the dark haired child stated and the blond sighed as she untied the protective garmet around her and handed it to Minako.

"here you finish up." she stated as she began to walk toward her aqua haired partner.

"what's wrong love?" she asked as she sat down on the grass beside the sea goddess.

"in a few hours we'll go to his memorial service...I just can't believe he's gone Ruka." Michiru whispered as she leaned into the boyish teen's chest.

"I know love...I really can't believe it either." the wind goddess replied softly as she buried her face in the smaller girl's hair.

"I don't think Hana should come today...it was so hard for her last night I just don't want to see her depressed." came the soft plea however Haruka forced a small chuckle before replying

"Hana will want to come for us sweetheart. I know that it is hard on her but I think that it would hurt her feelings if we didn't want her there." she whispered softly as she pressed a kiss onto the girls cheek.

"I know but it just feels like I should protect her from this." the sea senshi whispered as tears began to seep down her face.

Haruka sighed as she held her partner tighter against her, wishing that she could erase all of the pain from her lover.

However Seiya choose that moment to walk up and place his hands on birth of their shoulders before saying.

"You two should come eat before it gets could...and Michiru I'm sorry about what happened. Is there anything I could do to help?"

Haruka sighed and turned to the black haired boy before replying "I appreciate your concern Seiya...we should get going soon so please go get me and her a plate so we can hurry."

The flirtatious singer smiled and headed toward the picnic tables where the food was placed so that he could do what the blond asked.

"Why you being nice to her all of a sudden?" Yaten asked as he began to eat however his brother only sighed

"The Haruka I know is fiery and untamed...right now she's just not herself. It's no fun to tease her if she isn't going to fight back nor would it be fair to be a butthead to her when she's going through a loss." Seiya retorted as he began to fill the plates with everything he saw then took it back to the young couple.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked, handing them their food.

"Soda for me...Mich? What do you want?" Haruka answered causing the aqua haired girl to sigh.

"the same. Thank you." she replied as she began to pick at her food.

"Please eat something love...I know you're hurting but you can't let yourself run down." the blond whispered, kissing her lover's temple before she began to eat.

Seiya returned with their drinks and rested his hand gingerly on the blue haired girl's shoulder briefly before he walked back toward the others.

"Hana come here a second." he called as he sat down and once the young teen was beside him he sighed.

"when you leave today be sure to stay opened to both of them...I really hate seeing them this upset." he whispered then added.

"I may like to fight with Haruka but I don't like seeing her like this...she's so childlike right now. I just can't stand seeing her like this."

Hana nodded in understanding as she finished her meal then walked over to where her sister and Michiru where sitting.

"are you two okay?" she asked as she sat beside Michiru who smiled slightly back at her.

"We'll be fine." she answered as she wrapped her arm around the smaller girl.

With a reluctant sigh Haruka stood and placed her hand on Michiru's shoulder.

"its time." was all that she said before she took their empty containers over to the trashcan then returned to her family and then walked toward the car.

Once they where at their designation Haruka wrapped her arm around both Michiru and Hana as she walked them toward the decorated double doors.

"ready love?" Haruka whispered as she pressed a reassuring kiss on her lovers temple and the aqua haired girl nodded sadly as she continued on her way into the building.

However when they got there the people on her father's side of the family was all but friendly toward the young couple.

"oh look, they let that disgrace in." one man growled as he brushed past the young aqua haired girl.

"Oh ignore him." Hana whispered, taking michiru's hand however the seventeen year old sighed and shook her head. Haruka hugged her lover closer and kissed her hair.

"Don't worry about it." she whispered as she lead the mermaid like teen to a seat.


	63. Chapter 63

Sara smiled at Hana and the others before she whispered "thank you...even when you two had a lot on your plate you kept me." she whispered and Haruka laughed.

"its not a problem Kid. I don't have a problem with you spending time over here anytime." the butch stated as she patted the girl on the shoulder.

"Hana's welcome at my place too." she stated and the two older teens exchanged a look because Haruka was about to say a joke that Michiru wouldn't have appreciated.

"I may come over sometime then Sar." Hana replied as she hugged her best friend goodbye.

Once Sara had gotten into the car with her father and sister the Kaiou and Tenou's both retreated into the house and Michiru to her room.

Hana sighed as she opened her laptop that her sister had bought her over a week ago however as soon as she looked at her emails tears jumped into her eyes.

_Hey Hana,_

_Did you and the little redheaded dyke have a foursome with your sister and that blue haired bitch she's with?_

Knowing that Setsuna was gone to the time gates and that Michiru was still too upset to bother with this so that only left Haruka who was in the kitchen, trying to fix a snack for Hotaru in between fixing dinner.

"Haruka...I need your advice on how to reply to this." Hana stated as she entered the kitchen.

"is it really that important Hana? I'm busy." the blond answered as she opened the oven to check on the roast.

"no, you're right its nothing." the younger blond stated, trying to conceal her disappointment as she exited the room.

Returning to her computer she could hear Haruka complaining about her staying on the computer all the time.

With emotions rushing inside her Hana made up her mind, she was going to leave and never return.


	64. Chapter 64

Glareing through the darkness and rain the tall blond could make out the figure of the young girl that they where looking for. She couldn't believe that Hana had done this to their family, what reasons did the girl have?

"Hana!" she exclaimed rushing toward the young girl while she shrugged out of her jacket so that she could give it to her for a blanket.

"What the hell where you thinking? Running off like that? I don't even want to think of what could have happened to you." She scolded as she wrapped the warm cloth around the girl.

"As if you care!" the long haired blond snarled however the short haired girl rolled her eyes and retorted

"Don't care? Don't care? Are you crazy girl? We've all been looking for you ever since you went missing four days ago! I swear I have half the mind to give you a thrashing right here and now!" She growled as she ran her hands through her sopping hair.

"Shut up you're lieing!" Hana snapped however Haruka only sighed and quickly said.

"We'll finish this at home." she stated then added in a whisper "when both of us are calmer."

with that Haruka took hold of her sister's arm and lead her over to the car before shoving her into the passanger seat.

"Ow you Bitch!" Hana yelled however Haruka only rolled her eyes.

"Ever since the funeral you have been a complete brat! I know that Michiru and I have been a little cold lately but imagen your father or fatherfigure had just died!" came the harsh retort though when she noticed that Hana was now stareing out of the window or down at the floorboard she felt a little repentant for the harsh tone she had used.

"I'm just concerned about you...is that really a bad thing?" the butch added as she reached over and tucked a strain of hair behind the smaller girls ear.

Hana reached up with a timid hand and took hold of the bigger hand. She didn't want to talk but she had missed her family.

Once Haruka was sure she wasn't getting a reply she added in a kind voice "We where all worried...everyone's out looking for you and Hotaru couldn't sleep or eat." she stated and Hana glanced down, tears in her eyes.

"I don't care." Hana whispered as she turned her attention back out the window and released her sister's hand.

Haruka surpressed a sigh as she began to slow the car down and pulled off at the side of the road.

"What caused you to run away? Was it how we where all gloomy or did I say something?" she asked softly and Hana glanced down but still refused to talk.

Haruka sighed as she pulled back out and continued the short distance toward their house. as soon as they pulled in however Hana jumped out and screamed.

"it was your fault you stupid dyke! You didn't care what kind of problems I had, all you saw was Hotaru and Michiru! I made a mistake comeing to live with you! you are just like father!"

Haruka, feeling a rush of anger and hurt and not realizeing what she was doing brought her hand sharply against the smaller girls cheek.

The thirteen year old froze in shock, haruka never used physical force with her except when they where playing but now the slight pain that she felt was more of a shock than anything. Then with tears stinging in her eyes Hana turned on her heel and rushed into the house, slamming the door behind her before collapseing facedown onto the couch crying.

Haruka, realizeing what had happened rushed into the house and knelt down beside the couch where her sister lay.

"Hana...look at me." she whispered pleadingly as she rested a hand on her sister's back.

the thirteen year old glanced up, seeing the sadness and regret in her sister's eyes began sobbing harder, feeling guilty.

"I'm so sorry kitten...I know you'll probably never forgive me...but I'm sorry." the wind goddess whispered as a few tears of her own began to fall.

"things just got so hard...I...I felt like I didn't belong anywhere...I should have never said that to you!" the thirteen year old sobbed as she threw her arms around the seventeen year olds neck, surpriseing the tomboy for a brief minute.

"What happened?" she asked softly as she returned the embrace and then added in a softer tone "that day you asked me to look at something and I said I was busy what exacly happened Hana?" she asked and Hana sighed before answering.

"those girls sent me a message asking me if Sara, me, you and Michiru had a foursome. All I wanted you to do was come up with a comeback to that but you where too busy...I though you said you'd protect me Haruka!"

"I'm so sorry...I should have never have ignored you." Haruka managed to say before beganing to sob herself.

They stayed in each others embrace for some time until Haruka gently pulled away.

"Hana? do you forgive me?" she asked and to her surprise the young girl nodded before answering.

"Why wouldn't I...you've been under a lot of stress."

However before either of them said anything the young blonde's stomach let out a low rumble, causing Haruka to chuckle.

"I'll go Warm up that soup, you go get on some dry clothes." she stated as she headed toward the kitchen.

Once Hana had changed into her pajamas and put on her robe she headed back downstairs to be greeted by the welcomeing smell of the heated food.

"Smells good." she managed to say as she took a seat on the couch, causing Haruka to laugh.

"Well if it tastes like crap then you'll know that I made it from scratch." she retorted as she placed the staming bowl onto the coffee table.

"thank you." she whispered as she began to eat, surprised that anything that her sister had fixed could be so good.

"slow down, you'll burn yourself." the boyish teen retorted as she place a can of soda down on the table.

"it's good." the long haired blond stated as she continued to eat.

"thats a good thing, it'll warm you up and hopefully fill you up." the tomboy replied as she sat on the couch beside her and wrapped a blanket around her.

"Sis...I hate to sound like a child but can I share a room with you tonight? I really don't want to be alone." the thirteen year old stated softly as she glanced at the carpet before adding "if you forgive me for calling you all those bad names."

With a simi stern look the wind soldier retorted "I think after you help me wash the car tomarrow we'll be even."

Hana only smiled at this and curled into her sister's side because she knew that when anyone helped Haruka with the car it was more a game than a chore.

After Hana had finished eating Haruka sent her upstairs to her room while she called Michiru.

"Koi, I found her...she's just fine. We're heading to bed." she stated and after a short conversation hung up and made her way to her sister's room. As soon as she entered the room she saw that the young teen was still awake.

As soon as the tall blond had lay beside the smaller girl she was surprised that her sibling curled close against her, head resting on her chest.

"I'm really sorry I ran off." hana whispered and Haruka gave a soft sigh.

"I'd worry more about Setsuna in the morning than me. I forgive you but you have to listen to Michiru's lectures and then who knows what Sets is going to do." came the soft reply as the tomboy presed a kiss against the girls cheek.


	65. Chapter 65

Hana groaned as she got out of bed, the memories from the night before running through her head as she thought about what the two other older senshi would think. However before she could make herself even more frightened a knock came at the door.

"Can I come in?" Michiru's delicate voice called from outside the door, causing Hana to become even more nervous.

"yeah." she whispered as the aqua haired girl walked in and sat on the bed.

"Hana, can you come over here so we can talk?" she asked softly and with a pounding heart the blond slowly made her way across the room and took a seat beside the Mermaid like teen.

"You don't know how upset all of us where. Haruka couldn't sleep at night." she began as she wrapped her arm around the girls shoulders.

"I...I just thought." Hana began however she was cut off by a gentle hand.

"Haruka told me what happened...she really feels terrible for hurting you but she was just stressed and tired and I know that I wasn't very supportive either." Michiru stated gently however to her surprise Hana shook her head.

"You had just lost your father...it wasn't anything to do with you." she whispered softly.

Michiru smiled slightly as she began to rub the younger teen's shoulders as she stated "sweetheart, I still shouldn't have pushed everyone away...when you ran off I thought I had lost someone else I cared about."

When she heard that tears jumped in Hana's eyes, she had never wanted to hurt any of them that badly she just thought that she'd be helping them.

"I'm sorry...I never meant to hurt anyone!" the young blond began to sob as she buried her face in her hands.

Michiru gave a sigh as she pulled the girl closer.

"I know sweetheart and its quite alright. You're back now and you're safe, that's all that matters now." she whispered soothingly as she handed her a handkerchief then added in a playful manner.

"but you still have to face Setsuna."

Hana shuddered and then asked softly "do you think that she'll kill me?"

Michiru chuckled as she pressed a kiss against the young girls hair then added "No, but I do know she said she wants to talk to you But she didn't seem like she was overly angry."

Hana smiled though she was still nervous and pulled away from her sister in law's gentle touch.

"I guess I better go down there shouldn't I?" Hana whispered and the blue haired teen nodded.

"afraid so, but I promise you're worried over nothing." Michiru retorted with a smile.

As she heard the two walk down the stairs Haruka shot the time guardian a look and whispered "don't be too harsh Sets, she was really upset and hurt last night."

Setsuna however only gave a small smirk and replied "do you really think that I am going to be that hard on her? Seriously Ruka, I'm not that quick tempered or I would have beat you a long time ago." she replied playfully as she stood and walked over to the two that had just entered the room.

"Where have you been young lady?" she asked, her voice taking a stern note though her garnet eyes where very gentle, however Hana did not catch the look and glanced at the floor and refused to speak.

"Do you realize how worried you had all of us? It wasn't just your family but the others as well." she stated firmly then added in a soft tone "do you understand?"

with a nod Hana managed to whimper "I know, I'm sorry."

Setsuna smiled slightly at her and then pulled her into a strong embrace. "its alright child, just promise me that you will never do that again!" she whispered, the relief coming into her voice.

Hana sniffled slightly as she pulled away and replied in a soft tone "I wont...I feel terrible." she muttered and the woman only ruffled her hair.

"I'll hold you to that. Now you better go get breakfast before it gets cold." Setsuna growled as she gave the young girl a small playful shove as she walked toward the kitchen.

Once she was gone the time gaurdain turned to Haruka and chuckled "she's scared to death, are you sure you didn't fill her head with a pack of lies Haruka-Baka?" she asked and the blond glared back.

"I did not! I'm not that cruel!" came the sharp reply.


	66. Chapter 66

After breakfast Haruka firmly took hold of Hana's arm.

"You and I have a meeting with a car and a water house." she stated, an unyielding look on her face however when relization dawned on Hana she couldn't help but smile.

"I totally forgot! I'll go get dressed!" she began however with a teaseing vibe to her voice Haruka shook her head.

"Nope, as part of your punishment you'll have to go out in your pajamas." she retorted, though unkown to hana; Haruka had planed the day to actaully be more of a bonding time than a punishment.

Once Haruka had gotten Hana started she headed back inside and glanced at Michiru.

"Dare me to drop a water ballon over her head?" the blond asked, earning a simi playful cuff.

"Be nice love, I think you should just give her a little time first." came the soft reply.

With the small pout Haruka reluctantly agreed as she waited for a few minutes until she knew Hana wasn't paying any attention so she snuck out of the back door and grabbed the other garden house before creeping around the side of the house before spraying the younger teen.

With a loud scream Hana whirled around, spraying her older sister square in the face.

"You idiot!" she snapped as continued to spray her sister with the cold water.

"Okay Okay stop! I was going to help you brat!"the tomboy retorted as she gently restrained her sister before takeing the hose and began to spray the car off.

"you've done a good job. Let me guess you've had help?" The short haired girl growled very playfully then added "its okay, I think I can forgive you on one condition."

Hana whimpered as she nodded almost fearing what Haruka was about to say however then a cold rush came over her as the seventeen year old dumped the bucket of cold soapy water over her head.

"Rukaaaa!" she squealed, however then to her surprise a warm towl was wrapped around her.

"I don't care if you had help, you got my car clean and I got you back for scaring me sensless!." The wind goddess stated as she tried to help the young girl dry off.

Hana just sighed and replied "anything else that I could do?"

after a few minutes of thought the butch laughed and replied.

"Well, maybe but all you need right now is some dry clothes and a warm blanket." she stated softly as she lead the younger teen into the house.

After changeing Hana walked downstairs only to be crashed to the floor by a crying Hotaru.

"I thought you where gone forever! Why did you leave Auntie?" the little dark haired girl sobbed as she curled against the thirteen year old.

Hana felt horrible, seeing the seven year old so distraught because of something she had done.

"I was stupid Taru-Chan, I got mad at Haruka-San and wanted to run away...I'm sorry I worried you." the blond replied gently as she returned the hug.

Haruka smiled at the sighed and walked over to where the younger girls where.

"girls? Why don't we do something togather for once; As a family?" Haruka suggested, knowing that both of her charges was upset.

"all of us?" Hana asked, surprised that all of the outers could sit around without argueing.

"yeah, what did you think I meant silly?" Haruka retorted as she ruffled the girl's hair then picked up Hotaru.

Hana followed them into the living room.

Setsuna walked in, seeing that Hana was asleep with her head resting on Haruka's shoulder and Hotaru was sitting on Michiru's lap, watching the tv halfheartly.

"I see you guys where having fun." came the sarcastic question as the green haired woman gently placed her hand onto the sleeping girls head before adding "She's a little warm."

Haruka sighed as she gingerly touched the thirteen year olds cheek with the back of her hand.

"I'll let her sleep a little more then I'll get her to go to the doctor." Haruka stated, concern in her voice.

When Hana opened her eyes she saw that Haruka was holding her tight against her side. However before the younger blond could say anything she began to sneeze.

"here, blow." Haruka instructed as she handed her sister a tissue.

"Thanks." came the hoarse reply as the younger girl obeyed.

"are you feeling okay kiddo?" the short haired girl whispered as she ran her hand through Hana's hair.

"not really sissy. My throat hurts." came the soft whisper and Haruka sighed.

"we need to get you to the doctor." the short haired blond stated, concern filling her eyes as she carefully sat the girl on her feet.

"I don't need..." Hana began however a soft smack on the mouth stopped her.

"Han-Han, You have a fever and a sore throat. I am not letting you get worse!" the butch stated, her voice half scolding as she gave her a pointed look.

"Haruka, I know another girl that really doesn't like doctors." Michiru teased, then added in a playful tone.

"But the little physic better get to the doctor before I get angry at her."

Hana managed a weak smile toward the sea goddess before she nodded.

Haruka had to surpress a chuckle at her younger sister as the doctor did a throat swab.

"we'll do a blood test in a minute." the man stated, causing Hana to pale.

"You'll be fine...just focus on something besides the needle." Haruka advised her sibling as she placed a firm but very gentle hand onto the small shoulder.

"Like what Haruka?" she asked, causing Haruka to chuckle a little.

"like this." came the wind senshi's soft reply as she took hold of her hand and began whispering soothing but destracting things to the girl.

The nurse smiled as she easily slid the needle under the skin, drawing just enough blood to do the test.

"there, it's done." the purple haired girl stated as she left the room.

Haruka smiled down at Hana and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"I know you hate shots Hana, I'm not all that fond of them either but you where brave." the short haired teen praised, causing the still nervous girl to blush.

When the Doctor walked back in she smiled and handed a paper to Haruka.

"that's her perscriptions. She has strep and the flu...she should start feeling better in a few days." he stated with a smile.

The drive home was uneventful with Hana dozeing on and off in the passanger seat and as Haruka glanced over at the peaceful figure she couldn't fight the smile that played at her lips, as a strange thought ran through her mind:

_Father, one good thing came out of putting us down and that was you let me finally have my sister back and a family that loves me._


	67. Chapter 67

Hana sat on the couch with her head on her sisters shoulder, she felt like crap and after being practically force fed soup and watching stupid cartoon reruns with Hotaru she was both bored and tired.

"if you want you can go to bed." the tomboy whispered as she removed her arm from the younger girl's shoulders, only to have the younger girl nestle closer to her.

"I'm just so bored! I don't feel like doing anything but I don't want to just sit here!" the young girl growled, making Haruka laugh.

"poor baby, I tell you what. If you try to rest today then if you feel better tomorrow we'll see about doing something fun okay?" the boyish teen responded, causing Hana to huff.

"Can I at lease go see if I can help Michiru clean out the attic or something?" the younger girl replied causing Haruka to sigh.

"I'd prefer you rest but if you really want to you can but as soon as you feel even a little tired you rest, you hear me?" she retorted as her sister walked out of the room. However a few minutes later Hana came slumping back into the room.

"She's just as stubborn as you." the thirteen year old growled as she sat back down in a huff.

"well...you do need to rest." the short haired blond replied, almost afraid to speak because of her sister's angry tone.

"shut it." the younger girl replied as she nestled against Haruka again, making herself comfortable. The older girl only smiled and wrapped her arm around the young girl.

"Make me." Haruka whispered before pressing her lips to her sister's hairline.

"I will Ruka-Kun!" Hana joked as she curled up onto the couch, her head and back against the short haired blonds side.

"Kun? Where the heck did that come from? Last time I checked I was a woman." came the soft reply as a chuckle shook Haruka's frame.

"you're overprotective! Just like an older brother." came the sarcastic reply as the lighter teal eyes met the much darker ones.

"Oh ha ha very funny imp." the tomboy retorted, playfully hitting the younger girl with a pillow.

"Hey! Stop it!" Hana yelped as she shot up, falling off the couch in the process.

Haruka couldn't help but laugh at the younger girl as she helped the younger teen back up onto the couch.

"Sorry kitten, I didn't mean to make you fall." she manage to say between laughs.

Scowling at her sister Hana managed to retort "Oh shut up Haruka-Kun!" earning a glare from the tall teen, who suddenly just pulled her close and began to tickle her.

"say what brat?" Haruka retorted as she paused the onslaught to let the younger girl to catch her breath.

"Okay! Stop! I'm sorry!" she squealed, trying to get away from her sister, however Haruka held her in one spot so that she wouldn't fall again.

"you sure?" Haruka retorted, stopping as she let Hana catch her breath.

"Yes! Just stop!" came the gasped reply and the older girl nodded and easily repositioned the girl so that she was in a sitting position again.

"alright." came the gentle reply as Haruka wrapped her arm around her sister and held her tight against her.

After a few minutes Hana glanced up at her sister and smiled before softly saying "you're not mad at me?"

Haruka only smiled and shook her head before replying "Why would I be mad at you? Because you're teasing?"

Hana relaxed and rested her head on her sisters leg, knowing that her sister wouldn't mind as she made herself comfortable. Haruka, who was laughing softly at this began to run her hand through the younger girl's hair, trying to relax her.

Hana closed her eyes and let herself drift on and off into sleep as she felt the gentle gesture repeatedly caress her.

"you feeling better?" Michiru asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah...I'm just really bored." came the soft reply and Haruka chuckled and added

"She sure looks like she's enjoying my attention."

Hana only glared up at her sister then turned to a laughing Michiru and retorted "hey both of you have been babying me all day, the lease you can expect is that I have to find someway to pass the time."

The two older girl's exchanged a smirk and then it was Michiru who replied "We're just concerned about you...we can't let you just get worse can we?"

Hana sighed as she sat up and snapped "fine, I understand but can't we do something today? I mean come on can either of you really sit and stare at a Tv screen for longer than an hour without getting bored?"

The aqua haired girl only gave her a look before replying "stop the attitude. Go upstairs and get some warm clothes on, I think I have an idea."

Haruka glanced at Michiru with a raised eyebrow "what do you have in mind?"

With a smile the mermaid like teen answered "Just go get Hotaru and meet me out back." came the reply.

Still confused Haruka did as she was asked, knowing that an upset Michiru was not something that she wanted to see.

Once they where all out back they saw what Michiru had planed. It was a blanket spread out across the grass where food was set up. However then Hana's attention was called away when Michiru wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

"lets eat." she stated as she walked toward the prepared patch.

"I'm not too hungry." the thirteen year old began however the smell of the food began to get to her and as soon as everyone was seated she filled her plate.

Haruka watched this with a smile, she had been concerned for her sister but now she saw a little bit of spirit coming back in her.

"Wow, slow down kiddo. None of us are gonna steal anything from you." Haruka teased as she handed the girl a napkin.

Hotaru, who was giggling added "Yeah Auntie you're acting like Usagi!"

with a playful glare Hana glanced over at Hotaru and smiled "oh shut up." she stated as she gave her adoptive niece a playful glare.

"hey now you two, wait until after lunch to fight." Setsuna joked as she glanced up from the book she was reading.

"Why aren't you eating Sets?" Hana asked, earning a slightly annoyed look from the time guardian who only smiled and replied

"because I have ate."


	68. Chapter 68

Haruka smiled as she watched Hana and Hotaru playfully argue with each other before Hana decided to shove the girl down and then ran toward the other end of the yard, laughing.

"Now don't you get too excited Hana." Haruka chided as she forced back a smile, she was glad that her sister and daughter got along so well now.

"Ruka, let her play. Just be glad that she isn't still feeling bad." Michiru retorted as she cleaned up the leftovers.

"You're right." the short haired tomboy stated as she gave her lover a quick kiss on the lips before walking over to where the two younger girls where bickering.

"hey, can I join you?" she asked and Hana glared up at her "as long as you don't flip out at me." she stated as she shoved the seventeen year old down then began to tickle her.

"if you don't stop you're grounded!" the short haired blond stated between laughing as she suddenly sat up and pulled her wrapped her arms around the younger girl.

Hotaru, who had only been watching suddenly joined in, causing Haruka to squeal and whirling around and pulling her daughter down unto the ground and began to give her similar treatment that they had gave her.

"Sorry Papa!" the little girl giggled as she tried to squirm away form the older blonde who was laughing as well.

"really? I don't think you are." came the playful reply as she paused and held both of the younger girls against her torso.

"But I am!" the dark haired child replied, still giggling even though she snuggled deep into Haruka's side.

"oh okay, then I forgive you." Haruka retorted however she then turned to Hana and glared down at her, eyes sparkling with mischief as she added "be glad you're sick or you'd get what she just did!"

Hana, who just leaned back into her sister's chest smiled up at the older girl and retorted "Oh shut up RuRu." she retorted, earning a scowl from the older girl.

"stop calling me RuRu. You can even call me Haru just never ever say RuRu again or I will be mad. Got that?" the tomboy grumbled, her voice stern however the playful look she got in return caused her to soon break into a smile.

Setsuna, who was sitting nearby in a lawn chair smiled as she looked over the book she was reading.

_This is as happy as I've seen Haruka in a long time...I think Hana's acceptance of Michiru and then the displays of trust that Hana shows toward our family now makes Haruka truly happy now._

Michiru walked out and with a small chuckle she called "Okay you three, stop horse playing and come inside before you all catch pneumonia. Especially you Hana."


	69. Chapter 69

Hana sighed as she glanced around the room before she transformed and glanced at Yaten.

"you know if your sister found out you where here we'll all be in for it." Seiya stated and Hana sighed.

"I really don't want to put up with Rie and her mouth and I really need to learn how to handle this crap so I don't keep freezing up and worrying everyone. Most of these visions are just stupid stuff that's going to happen at school...and I can't help but think that there is something that I can do that I don't know about!"

Yaten laughed as he patted her head then added softly "I can sympathize with that but your sister should know what you're up to...at lease so that she can help you."

Hana rolled her eyes as she began to focus on the thoughts in her head she saw something she wished she had never saw her sister was crying bitterly and covered in blood as a familiar voice was screaming for her to get out.

As soon as she opened her eyes she saw that they where all staring at her, a concerned look on her face.

"what did you see Hana?" Seiya asked gently as he ran his hand over her hair, trying to sooth her.

"Nothing, nothing at all." she lied however before any of them could say anything else Haruka burst into the room.

"Hana! What the heck you think you're doing out this late! It's cold tonight and you are getting over with the flu!" she snapped.

"Woah wait a second Tenou! You're over reacting! Of course she shouldn't have came without telling you but the kid needs help and since we could handle Lorna's powers she thought we could help her!" Seiya growled however to their surprise an unseen force shoved them both back into the wall.

"stop it! Both of you only care about yourselves!" she snapped as she ran out of the room.

Haruka sighed and followed the young girl who she found sitting outside in the cold, now in her normal clothing.

"Hana, its too cold to be out here without a jacket." the seventeen year old stated as she took off her own jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Ruka? Can I ask you something?" hana whispered as she met her sister's gaze.

"Sure, what's up?" Haruka asked, letting the anger toward the young girl disappear, however what happened next shocked her sister greatly.

"Haruka, the night that daddy kicked you out. What exactly happened?"

The wind senshi sighed as she glanced up at the sunset, she didn't want to relive that night but her sister really was concerned.

"Hana, father wasn't the nicest of people. He was to you because you where his little princess but that night when I told them dad lost what little heart he ever had. Hana, I know I didn't tell you goodbye and that's why you felt so bitter toward me but I didn't want you to see me after what father did." the tomboy replied softly.

With a sigh Hana decided to not keep anything back and just be blunt about what she wanted to know.

"What did he beat you with? I had a vision and you where covered in blood." the young girl whispered.

Haruka sighed as she softly replied "lets just say a belt buckle does a lot of damage if it hits you."

As soon as Hana heard this she curled up against her sister's side and then lightly kissed her sister's cheek before she whispered "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

Haruka glanced down, shocked at her sister's sudden gesture and froze for a moment before retorting "no Hana, it's alright. I'd preferred that you asked these questions now before you find out something later and feel like I couldn't trust you."

Hana however didn't know what she should do to try to cheer up the normally stoic girl however suddenly the older girl pulled her tight into a firm hug.

Seiya who was watching this from a window chuckled "you know, ruka isn't all that tough."

Yaten rolled his eyes at this and answered "no duh serlocke, she just really don't like you."


	70. Chapter 70

Michiru had a worried expression on her face when Hana walked through the door along with her sister.

"I thought you ran off again!" she stated, a cold look comeing over her face, causing Hana to sigh and flinch back.

"Sorry Michiru-San..." Hana began however Haruka cut her off and continued the answer

"She went to the starlights for help, she's been having pointless visions that have been driving her crazy." the taller blond stated softly as she wrapped her arm around her sister.

"That don't matter, she should have at least told us that she was going over there." the aqua haired teen retorted, though her voice lightened and her expression became relaxed.

"I know, I will next time Michiru-Onnesan." Hana replied, her voice sounding small however what Michiru glanced shocked at her before she smiled.

"Hana...why did you call me that?" the mermaid like girl asked surprised.

Hana blushed and glanced at the floor before she replied "Sorry if I offended you..."

Michiru, taken aback by the reply placed her hand on the younger girl's shoulder and replied softly "I'm not offended Hana, I'm proud that you're comfortable with me being a part of your family! I just wanted to know how you became so comfortable with me that quick."

Hana, who acted almost ready to cry glanced up at the older girl before flinging herself into her arms, tears coursing down her face and the memories of what vision had captivated her the night before(and the reason that she wanted to learn to control her powers.) Overwhelmed her.

"Michi, you've got a friend for life." Haruka chuckled as she walked over to the two girls and wrapped her arms around them both.

Hana glanced up at the two older women as she whispered "I'm sorry for worrying you. Its just I've had a few visions that I couldn't handle."

Michiru nodded then replied "you know you can talk to us about things like this. But I want to know something, what did you see that upset you so much?"

Hana sighed and gently took the older girls hand and drew her away from everyone then whispered

"Kaiou-San...I understand why Ruka is so protective of you and how you two became lovers." she whispered and the blue haired woman sighed and replied.

"Hana, if we're going to talk about this can we please go upstairs?"

The younger blond nodded and sighed as she followed Michiru up the stairs and into her room.

"take a seat Hana." Michiru ordered then added softly "tell me what you saw."

Swallowing hard hana began to speak "all I saw is a man...uhm over you...then Haruka charging him and knocking him to the ground."

Michiru sighed as she sat beside the young girl and answered softly "Hana, you're thirteen so I wont sugarcoat it. The man you saw had been my boyfriend at that time so that my mom and dad wouldn't suspect anything but one night he somehow found out that I was lesbian and raped me. Haruka though drove up on her motorcycle at that moment and managed to get him off of me and somehow knocked him out."

Hana, seeing her sister-in-law's tears quickly wrapped her arms around the seventeen year old's waist and tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry that I even brought this up Michi-San." she whispered however all she got in reply was

"it's okay sweetheart, that was a long time ago. I was just thinking about what Papa said when I first told him about Haruka."

"what did he say?" Hana asked softly, taking the girl's hand into her own for a brief minute.

With a sad chuckle Michiru answered "he flipped out saying that we where both stupid and that he would never imagine that I would be gay, mom even slapped me...not hard but it still hurt my feelings. Than when I screamed that Mike had raped me Dad flipped out and literally told Haruka to go kill him. Then when Haruka mentioned that she broke his jaw and nose he said that at lease Haruka took up for me and would protect his little girl."

Hana smiled and laughed as she replied "your dad just yelled at you? He wasn't angry?" she asked and the woman smiled sadly "A little but not very much and he apologized right afterward and did hug me. Mom didn't even speak to me though until about seven months after that."

Haruka, who stood outside the door sighed as she overheard the conversation. She wanted to yell at Hana because of the hurt she heard in her lover's voice however when she heard the soft laugh of the mermaid like woman she relaxed.

Hana whispered softly "I'm sorry I brought all of this up. I didn't mean to upset you."

Michiru wrapped her arms around the younger girl and whispered "like I said it was a long time ago and my Papa wouldn't want me to be upset because he went to a better place but it still makes me sad you know but I know that he wouldn't want me to be sad."

However Hana, quickly coming up with an idea to actually make her sister's lover laugh she whispered.

"maybe you should talk to Baka-Chan, she can always make anyone laugh...that's about the only thing she can do...she can't mop a room without falling over the mop and landing in the bucket."

When Michiru heard that she couldn't help but began to laugh, imagining what happened the last time that she had left Haruka alone for a few days and how much of a mess the house had been in.

"Lets go downstairs, you're still on home bound and our high school is closed because of the plumbing problems. I think Haruka rented a dvd that she wanted to watch." the woman stated gently as she stood up and pulled the younger girl up with her.

Haruka, hearing movement inside the bedroom the wind senshi transformed and ran down the stairs before she almost fell then she untransformed, not seeing Setsuna sitting in the living room reading.

"Get some clothes on! I know you just untransformed but good grief...at lease stand behind the stupid curtain while your clothes regenerate!" she exclaimed as Haruka walked over to the couch as her clothing reappeared.

When Hana and Michiru walked down the steps they saw that Haruka and Setsuna was throwing things at each other.

"Oh real mature you two, just keep it down or you'll wake Hotaru." Michiru teased, getting hit in the face by a pillow that Haruka threw.

Freezing Haruka halfway expected getting yelled at or at the worse, couched however to her surprise the object just flew through the air and hit her in the stomach.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that Koi!" Michiru snapped as she ran over to her lover and began to tickle the stoic tomboy.

"Hey stop it Michiru!" Haruka demanded, trying to sound angry but couldn't help but to laugh.

"I will if you'll apologize." the aqua haired goddess replied softly as she pressed a kiss to the other teen's lips.

"fine, I'm sorry. Happy now?" the short haired girl retorted as she gently pulled away from the other girl and then glanced at Hana who was standing beside Setsuna, laughing at something that the time guardian had said.

"Stop talking about me over there you two hoodlums!" she growled with a smile as she gently removed Michiru from her lap and ran over to the younger girl and wrapped her arms around the younger girl's shoulders.

"Why don't you brats put that movie in you rented today and shut up? I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Setsuna stated as she got up and gave Haruka a slight shove before she tousled Hana's hair as she left the room.

A few minutes later Haruka sat on the couch, watching the comedy that she had rented; Michiru sitting beside of her, holding her hand and Hana set on the other side half asleep but still wanting to stay awake.

"Ruka, I think you should take her to bed before she falls off the couch." Michiru stated and the tall blond smiled and got up.

"You're right, I think she's too weak to be up this late anyway." Haruka retorted as she gently lifted the girl into her arms.

Once in Hana's room Haruka gently placed her on the bed and pulled the covers tightly around the smaller girl.

"Goodnight sis." she whispered as she pressed a kiss onto the small blond's forehead before she turned and walked out of the room and turned out the light.


	71. Chapter 71

Haruka groaned as she turned onto her side to face whoever was standing beside her.

"Hana? What the heck are you doing up?" she asked groggily as she sat up and stretched, causing the young girl to blush. She didn't want her sister to know that she was having reoccurring nightmares but she didn't want to be alone either.

After a few minutes of silence Haruka groaned "come on kid, we both need the sleep; its five o'clock in the blasted morning." the boyish blond grumbled as she reached over and ruffled the younger girl's hair. Michiru had just woke up smiled at the two sisters before asking softly.

"What's wrong Hana?" the sea goddess asked softly as she turned her attention to the younger girl who seemed nervous for some reason and that she always knocked before entering for common courtesy.

After another short pause Haruka gave an irritated huff and stood up "get in bed before I beat you, I'm too darn tired." she grumbled as she gave her sister a gentle shove toward the bed.

Hana was hesitant and a little fearful however when she was onto the soft mattress her sister quickly lay back down and gave her a gentle smile.

"Nightmare?" she guessed as she ran her hand through her younger sibling's hair.

"I dreamed that Papa hurt you...because you took me...and he wouldn't stop no matter what I tried..." the thirteen year old whimpered, beginning to cry.

Haruka froze, not sure how she should react to this however before she could Michiru pulled Hana close against her and into a protective embrace.

"Hana, you see yourself that I am alright. You can sleep in here with us for the night...just don't cry." Haruka whispered, feeling anger burn toward her parents.

With a slight nod Hana pulled away and slid down into bed, though she was still visibly upset at the thought of her sister being hurt.

"Hana, I'm sure that Father wouldn't dare hurt me!" Haruka added as she pulled the younger girl tight against her side so that the younger girls head rested on her shoulder.

"what if he does?" the younger teen whimpered, causing the older teens to glance at each other.

"Hana, if he even walks near either of you I will protect you both." Michiru stated, her voice holding a tone of steel that was both authoritative and soothing at the same moment.

The thirteen year old was a little shocked by the icy edge in the sea senshi's tone however at the same time the sternness made her feel protected.

Haruka smiled slightly as she pulled the soft cotton blankets over the younger girl's still shaking frame before she herself turned over and wrapped her arm around the younger girl.

"goodnight Hana." the wind soldier whispered before adding softly to Michiru.

"I hope she has no more nightmares tonight...I couldn't handle seeing her tears again."

Michiru only turned toward them and came closer so that the younger teen was nestled between them.

"Don't worry Ruka...I'm sure that if she does get frightened again she wont be that upset since she's with us." came the soft reply that caused the sandy blond tomboy to chuckle.

"don't you think she's a little too old to be doing this?" the butch muttered, though she placed a defensive arm over her sister's small frame.

"oh and I guess you also think you're too old to be afraid of mice and frogs?" the aqua haired sea senshi retorted teasingly causing the blond to blush before hiding her face in her sister's hair.

"go to sleep Michiru." she managed to mutter, though the bluish haired teen only laughed and closed her eyes.


	72. Chapter 72

As the sun shine through the half opened curtains causing the young girl to waken, only to find that she couldn't move due to her sister's arm draped over her, causing her to roll her eyes before curling back into her older sister's chest before closing her eyes.

An hour later Michiru walked into the room to check on the two blonds she smiled at what she saw, the younger of the two was nestled close to the butch and was clinging to her tightly even in her sleep and Haruka's arms were loosely around the smaller figure.

With a small chuckle the sea senshi decided to let them sleep for a little while more and quietly left the room.

Haruka awoke, feeling her sister's hands gripping at her clothing and smiled as she slowly pulled away before whispering "what are you planning to do? Sleep until the crystal age?"

Hana glanced up and smiled before groaning.

"I have been awake, but I couldn't get up be cause you where restricting me." she growled as she sat up and the tall blond smiled and retorted

"Oh hush you, when I woke up you was holding onto me for dear life!"

Unknowing to them Setsuna was standing in the doorway, laughing softly at the two teens.

"you two going to come eat anytime soon?" she stated as she walked into the room.

"yeah, just hang on Sets-San." Haruka retorted as she stood up and pulled Hana up with her.

The day went uneventful Until Hana decided to go to the starlights house.

"Oh look, its the freak!" Soko called as she and three other girls walked toward the park and around her.

"What happened Tenou? Your stupid sister refuse you?" scoffed one girl that Hana recognized as Marina Kassino.

"Shut the heck up! At lease I have someone in my family that loves me!" Hana retorted however the next thing she knew was that she could taste blood and there was multiple forces hitting against her body.

"Stop it!" she could hear Marina exclaimed however all of a sudden she heard the a familiar voice call out the same thing however this time it was male and angry.

"Get out of here you bunch of brats before I show you how that feels!" Seiya's voice called as he shoved past the young girls and lifted Hana into his arms.

As soon as Haruka saw the dark haired boy walk up to the door carrying her bloodied little sister she dashed over and threw open the door.

"What the hell happened?" she demanded, concern thick in her tone as she touched a bruise on Hana's cheek.

"Soko and the Bitch squad." Seiya retorted as he carried the young girl to the couch and put her on it.

"I wish that I could beat them the way you would beat a rug!" the tall blonde growled as she turned toward Seiya.

"You should calm down...I think Hana needs you more than you need to beat a bunch of immature little girls up." the dark haired boy retorted as he helped Hana sit up.

"Michiru! Will you do me a favor and take her to the clinic for x-rays? I really don't like the looks of things." Haruka called as she gingerly examined her sister's injuries.

"can you not kill Seiya while I'm gone then?" the aqua haired teen replied softly and Haruka nodded as she glanced toward her former enemy.

"He's helped us a lot lately so I guess I could." came the cold reply though anyone who knew Haruka could tell that she just didn't want to admit anything.

Once Hana and Michiru was gone the boyish teen turned toward the long haired boy and glanced down.

"Thanks Seiya. You don't know how much it means to me that you protect her when I can't. I just wish that I could be there for her all the time." she whispered and the long haired boy sighed.

"Haruka, Look at it this way. Hana has a lot of friends that will be there for her...and believe me I think that when I tell Lorna about this she'll get those brats back." he stated as he placed his hand on Haruka's shoulder and much to his surprise she only smiled at him.

"Thanks...Can you make her Haunt their dreams for the next few nights?" she asked and Seiya laughed.

"I'll see what I can do Windy. Now I have to get the groceries home before Yaten calls and cusses me out again." he retorted as he headed toward the door, leaving an Haruka alone to brew in her own anger and guilt.


	73. Chapter 73

When Hana opened her eyes she saw the concerned gaze of her older sister that stared down at her.

"how are you feeling?" Haruka asked as she took a seat beside the young girl who smiled slightly.

"I feel okay but my ribs really hurt though." she replied as her sister glared out the nearby window before replying.

"no wonder those little brats bruised your ribs pretty bad."

Hana could hear the pain in the seventeen year old's voice as she replied in a shaky tone "I'm so sorry you had to go through with this Hana...you should have never came to live with us! Then this would never happened!"

With a sigh Hana slowly sat up and gently placed her hand on Haruka's before replying "Sis, remember when you came by after Daddy kicked you out? I screamed that you where a freak? Well...the truth is that I was afraid of you...Maybe that's what's wrong with them. Because I'm from a family that is strange they're just afraid."

Haruka snorted at that and turned toward the young girl "Maybe but I wont forgive them for doing this to you...and I don't think Rei and Makoto are anywhere near that either." she stated bitterly, her voice still thick with emotion.

However around that moment the door slowly creaked open and a teary eyed Hotaru walked into the dark room. "Are you okay Auntie?" the little girl asked, afraid that if she touched the older girl that she'd cause more damage.

With a soft laugh Hana slowly knelt to her adoptive niece's hieght before opening her arms, inviting the little girl closer.

Hotaru, seeing the invitation flung herself into the thirteen year old's embrace, hurting Hana's ribs however the older girl was careful to only wince slightly so that the younger girl couldn't tell because she knew that if the seven year old noticed she'd feel horrible.

"I'll be okay soon Hime-chan, I'm just bruised up that's all." she replied softly as she held the young girl tightly for a moment.

Haruka watched this with a small smile before she chuckled "Hotaru, why don't you run downstairs and tell everyone that she's awake? I'm sure everyone will want to know."

As soon as Hotaru had left Hana glanced up at Haruka and whispered "Everyone?"

"You didn't think that they wouldn't be worried? Heck Seiya went and told Usagi and chibi-usa and the inners where here before we even knew what to think." came the reply then to her surprise Haruka knelt down and slowly lifted her up into her arms.

"I'm not going to let you try to walk with those ribs right away, especially not down those blasted stairs." the tomboy stated firmly as she shifted the younger girls weight so that she could easily balance her.

"I'm not a baby!" the younger blond complained as she was carried down the hall and toward the stairs.

"Oh really? You're acting like one now." Haruka chuckled as she continued to made her way down the steps and then placed the younger girl on the floor.

"Oh shut up." Hana glowered before the other scouts rushed over to her before they all began to talk at once.

"Shut up!" She snapped as as the questions overwhelmed her and then added under her breath "damn it big mouths."

Michiru glared over at her and then cleared her throat "Hana, that was unnecessary." she stated a little firm.

"Sorry." she replied, blushing at making the calm teen call her out however to her surprise when the mermaid like woman placed her hand on her shoulder and chuckled.

"you're worse than your sister." Michiru stated then added "Just don't say that again."

Yaten, who had been sitting against the wall sighed as She/he stood up and sighed before adding "really, I don't want to know any more potty mouths than I already do...Seiya and Haruka both need to get a clue and stop being so stupid. You better stop now before I get mad at you." the white haired person stated with a glare that sent chills down Hana's spine.

"Ok." was all she managed to say while glancing at the floor, almost expecting someone else to scold her however much to her surprise Haruka only laughed.

"Come on guys, cut her some slack. She got beat up today." she stated softly as she ruffled the younger girl's hair.

Michiru only rolled her eyes as a smile began to grace her features.

"well you have a point but I don't want her using that kind of language." came the soft reply as she gave the younger girl's shoulder, causing the thirteen year old to glance up at her.

"hear that Han?" she added, her voice almost teasing now and Hana nodded however before anyone else could say anything a knock came at the door, causing everyone to glance at each other.

"Who the hell could that be?" Haruka muttered, getting elbowed lightly by her girlfriend who rolled her eyes at the blond.


	74. Chapter 74

When Haruka opened the door it surprised Hana when she saw Marina standing there looking nervous.

"Hana? Isn't this brat one of them who hurt you?" Haruka growled as she glared down at the young girl, who looked close to tears.

"No, she was there but she didn't hurt me." Hana answered as she walked over to them, causing Haruka to sigh before replied softly

"Ten minutes tops…I don't want you to get hurt again!" the tall blond snapped as she walked back to Michiru's side, causing Hana to sigh.

"Hana-San, I'm sorry….I should have stopped them today but. I was afraid to stand up to them." Marina whispered, keeping her gaze on the floor.

"Don't worry about it…I heard you try to stand up for me but I know they can be a little intimidating." Hana replied, placing her hand on the other girl's shoulder.

Haruka sighed as she watched as the two younger teens talked for a while, not knowing what to say however when she saw that Hana seemed at ease with the other girl she smirked.

However just then Sara rushed up, a look of anger on her face.

"Get away from her! I thought you were her friend, but no you couldn't even grow up enough to just to stand up for someone?" She snapped then turned to Hana before snapping.

"Why didn't you tell me what the hell was going on? I could have kept that bunch of bitches off your back!"

Hana sighed and shook her head "it wasn't Marina's fault Sara! It really wasn't, I should have stood up for myself but I didn't. Calm down. It was mostly my fault." She stated softly.

"I don't give a crap! They shouldn't have hurt you!" the redhead yelled as she turned on her heel and stormed out, leaving both of them standing there confused.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell that was?" Haruka asked, getting slapped in the arm by Michiru.

"I think…..Sara is pointlessly pissed." Hana replied, getting slapped in back of the head by Yaten.

"Hana! Seriously….you are worse than Haruka!" the mermaid like teen scolded, her voice icy now.

"Well I Don't care! Listen there's a whole lot of crap that you don't understand and there is something that I can not and will not explain to either of you so just shut the heck up and leave me alone!" the younger teen stated as she rushed out of the house and down the road.

"Hana! You idiot! Wait until I get my hands on you!" Haruka growled as she took off after her sister however before she could get too far Makoto stopped her and whispered.

"let me go…I think I understand this a little more."

However Haruka only cut her off with a cold glare as she replied "well I am her sister!"

Setsuna however just shook her head and added calmly "I'll go talk to her…both of you hot heads need to stay here." Before she walked out.


	75. Chapter 75

When Setsuna found Hana she saw that the young girl was sitting next to Sara, crying bitterly.

"You know, you really shouldn't keep everything from your sister. She tries so hard to look out for you that maybe you should try to be a little easier on her. I mean is it really worth the trouble?" Sara asked softly, wrapping her arm around the other teen who just continued to cry bitterly.

"She wouldn't understand! No one understands, and after tonight I doubt she'd even try to." Hana whimpered, earning a sigh from her best friend.

"You're over thinking again. I mean seriously all of those people came by to make sure you where okay and here you are cussing everyone out and then bolting out of there like greased lightening." the redhead retorted as she nudged the young girl and motioned to the long haired woman that was standing nearby before adding "I think you've got a visitor."

Looking up Hana tried her best to send a glare at the woman however the sympathetic gaze that the time guardian gave her caused her to cry harder and drop her gaze.

"Hana, its warm tonight...why are you wearing that thick jacket?" came the soft but accusing question and Hana sighed and stood and walked over to the woman who knelt down and gently lifted the sleeve to the thick fabric.

"Didn't Haruka or Michiru notice this?" she asked softly and Hana sighed and replied

"I made Amy's mom promise that she wouldn't tell anything...but I just can't tell them about this...what if they think I'm a freak?" the young teen all but sobbed, only to be pulled into a tight hug.

"They'll love you just the same Hana...I know you're just really stressed but that is no reason for any of this and your sister is a little upset with you for being so disrespectful." the green haired woman stated softly as she pressed her lips into her hair.

"Why don't you go home? I think the sooner you go back the sooner you get to smooth things over." Sara retorted as she walked toward her bike.

"Talk to you in school." she answered as she replied softly as she followed Setsuna back toward the house.

As soon as she walked in Haruka met them, a stoney look on her face "Haruka, don't be so harsh...Hana's got a lot on her mind." Setsuna stated as she gently shoved toward the boyish teen.

"Setsuna, will you make sure we have some privacy?" Haruka stated as she placed her hand on the younger girl's shoulder and lead her toward the stairs.

As soon as they where in Hana's room Haruka sighed and sat on the bed, holding the young girl with a stern gaze.

"Care to explain what happened tonight? You shouldn't bee that disrespectful to anyone, but especially not to those that care about you." she stated firmly as she patted the bed beside of her.

Hana only nodded as she walked over and took a seat beside her older sister who wrapped her arm around the younger girl.

"Sis...I'm sorry. I just don't want to bother you with this nonsense." Hana managed to choke out as tears began to course down her face again.

"it's not nonsense Hana, I want you to know that you can always turn to me and tell me anything." the wind senshi whispered sternly as she gently lifted the girl's chin so that she could make eye contact.

"you hear me? Tell me anything you need to." she added in a soft tone before she placed a kiss against the younger teen's forehead.

Hana just pulled away and curled tight against her sisters chest, letting sobs shake her body.

Haruka gently wrapped her arms around the young girl and pressed her lips against the top of her sister's hair.

"Shh, its okay. Everything will be okay Princess." she whispered as she began to caress the girls back.

"No it wont! You'll think I'm a freak and you'll send me a way!" the young girl sobbed as she buried her face into the cotton clothing that her sister wore however Haruka pulled away and gave her a stern look.

"Where did you get that crazy idea?" she asked with a soft chuckle and Hana sighed and shook her head.

"you just will...maybe the kids at school are right, I am just a freak." she exclaimed and Haruka sighed and pulled her close.

"No you're not...nothing you can do will make you a freak." the seventeen year old stated warmly as she tried her best to sooth the smaller girl.

"Fine! Shut up! I will show you something you bitch!" Hana snapped as she shrugged out of the coat and revealed the fresh cuts along her arms.

"Hana! What the heck where you thinking? What will this accomplish but pain?" the tall blond snapped as she took one of the small arms into her hand and gently traced the gashes.

"I Knew you wouldn't understand! No one understands!" Hana snapped as she jerked away and began to leave the room However Haruka grabbed her arm and turned her to face her.

"You listen to me Hana Tenou, I understand more than you think I do but if you keep pushing the people that love you more than anything away like this you wont have anyone!" the tomboy snapped harshly before she lead her over to the bed again and took a seat before pulling the younger girl against her.

"All cutting yourself is going to do is make you ridicule and pain...promise me that when something is bothering you you'll just talk to me and do not ever do this again." she stated softly and kissed the small girl's hair again. Hana nodded and nestled closer.

"I'm sorry I called you a bitch." the young girl whispered softly, causing Haruka to laugh softly and reply "You're not in trouble for that kiddo...I'm upset because of how you treated Michiru earlier. You really hurt her feelings you know." the butch replied softly as she kissed the girl on the head again.

"how much trouble?" the thirteen year old whispered and Haruka sighed and replied softly

"Not to much anyway...I think that if you get to stay home with no tv, phone or computer for the next two days will be okay." Haruka answered softly, earning a sigh from the younger girl.

"I guess I deserve it." Hana whispered only to earn a soft chuckle from the older girl and laughed softly.

"Maybe you can get a reprieve if you will go downstairs and apologize to Michiru." the tomboy chuckled as she kissed her sister's hair again.

After Hana had calmed down Haruka gently pulled her up and whispered kindly "now lets go down and talk to Michi. I think all that commotion left."

Hana only nodded as she walked toward the stairs and slowly made her way toward the living room.

"Michiru-San?" she whispered, getting a look from the aqua haired teen.

"Oh so I can understand now?" she asked coldly, causing Hana to glance at the floor.

"never mind its nothing." Hana began however her sister cleared her throat and gave her a firm look.

"Hana, please talk to her." the butch ordered, leaving no room for argument.

"Michiru, I came down here to say I was sorry for snapping at you like that...I should knew I could tell you anything but the truth is..I've had a lot on my mind lately and..." she began however Haruka had to finish for her.

"She's been cutting herself."

Michiru turned to her and glared down at her before saying in calm anger "what?"

Hana glanced down and held out her arms, revealing the wounds.

Michiru sighed and ran her hand over the places and shook her head "I'm surprised that you would do this but I've seen this before." she stated in a gentler tone that still held disapproval.

"Hana, listen to me little one...I've cut myself before and thanks to our senshi powers we don't scar but I swear if I ever see you in this shape again I'll make sure that you will never do that ever again! I should beat you senseless now but I wont because I have an idea what's going on." Haruka stated gently as she ran her hand through the young girl's hair.

Michiru glanced down at the still shamed girl and smiled softly before whispering kindly "well as long as you're sorry I guess its okay but you watch your tone from now on okay?" she asked in a soothing tone that seemed to calm the girl.

"Yes ma'am." Hana replied, her eyes still trained on the floor.

"You're still grounded for two days...but I think we should still let you stay up tonight...since it is family night." Haruka replied softly as she offered a small smile down at the younger girl.

Michiru chuckled and shook her head "don't you think that maybe we can solve this in some other way? I mean she was just upset earlier, maybe she could help me around the house for the next few days."

Haruka seemed deep in thought as she listened to her aqua haired goddess before replying "well, since you where the one she offended." she stated before wrapping her arms around the younger girl's shoulders.

"Can I start tonight by help you wash the dishes?" she asked and Michiru smiled and nodded before replying

"sure, if it's not to hard on you. I don't want you to over do it." the aqua haired girl replied gently, all sternness gone form her voice.

Haruka sighed and replied "Well I'll help, nothing better to do." she stated and then began to help.


	76. Chapter 76

Hana laughed as she watched Hotaru experimenting with makeup, only to managing to make herself look like a clown. Her job was to babysit Hotaru while Haruka and Michiru went to a music recital.

"Come on, your parents will be home any minute and we don't need them seeing you in this getup." she stated though a deep voice retorted behind them

"Actaully Hana, we already know." Haruka's simi-deep tone stated with a smile, trying to hold back laughter. Michiru was giggling softly behind her hand before she gently motioned Hotaru to her before she stated

"Lets go get you cleaned up, you're not quite old enough to be getting into your auntie's makeup."

After the sea senshi had taken her daughter toward the bathroom Haruka turned to Hana and chuckled.

"well, you passed the test. You've kept Hotaru from being bored." she stated as she ruffled her younger sister's hair. Hana dodged the playful hand and then shoved the taller blonde unto the bed.

"I am going to get you back for that!" the thirteen year old blond stated a she began to tickle the older teen who was shaking with silent laughter.

"Okay okay Han Han!" The short haired girl exclaimed, managing to pin the young girl with her arm so that she could not get up and attack her again.

Hana giggled as she halfheartedly tried to strain against Haruka's strength, only to be gently lifted up and being held tightly.

"Ruka-San! Let go!" she squealed as she curled against the older girl who laughed softly and kissed her forehead.

"I don't think you can make me." Haruka replied softly as she loosened her grip then stated playfully "You know, maybe we should all go to the park." she stated then added sternly "if you wear a jacket."

Hana nodded and nestled a little closer to her older sister, glad that the events last night had blew over and they had been much more understanding than she had thought.


	77. Chapter 77

When they got to the park Hana wanted to disappear into thin air when she saw the girls from her school where there. However before she could say anything Haruka let out a soft growl and then glanced toward the backseat before saying softly

"Want to go somewhere else? I'm sure we could find something else to do until they leave."

However to the older blondes surprise Hana retorted swiftly "No, I'm just going to have to face them." the thirteen year old replied, causing Michiru to glance back at her worriedly.

"Are you sure Hana?" she asked softly, only to receive a nod in reply. Haruka sighed as she put the car in park and then turned to the younger girl before saying gently

"you know you don't have to do this."

Hana glared back at her sister and determinedly retorted "I am not letting them get the best of me. If I always hide from them I'll never be strong with anything!"

Haruka smiled sadly at this and nodded in understanding "if this is what you want Sis." she replied as she opened the door and got out.

Hana quickly followed her sister, hearing the whispers come from the little group that was nearby.

"hey sis, do you think I'm well enough to challenge you to a basketball game?" Hana asked, causing the blond to chuckle.

"maybe for a little while but you need to rest." Haruka replied gently however then something flew out of nowhere and hit Haruka in the back, causing Haruka to freeze in shock before she whirled around into the direction that the projectile had came from.

"Lets go Haruka, its not worth it." Hana whispered as she took her sister's hand, calling her out of the thoughts that she had.

"You're right...its not." the tomboy answered as she gently pulled away from the younger girl and walked toward where their small family was located.

"Michiru, come here...those little punks just ticked me off for the last time." she stated as she nuzzled the aqua haired goddess before she glanced over at her younger sister and daughter before adding "You two should cover your eyes, this might make you sick." With that she gently pressed her lips to Michiru's and held it there for a long time, letting her tongue explore the other girl's mouth.

Hana laughed as she heard someone gagging and repeatedly saying "ew." over and over.

"I think you're point it made." Hana retorted as she hid a giggle.

Haruka pulled away from her lover then glanced over at her younger sister with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"That shut them up for a while." she retorted as she wrapped her arm around a blushing Michiru.

"Did you have to do that Ruka?" Michiru asked, evidently not comfortable with the open display of affection while in front of a lot of people.

Haruka glanced over at her mate before replying softly "you're not upset are you love?" she asked and the aqua haired warrior shook her head.

"Not at all love." Michiru replied, leaning against the tall blonde's side.

Hana threw the blanket over the ground then turned to Hotaru and asked "you want to go play?" she asked and the little girl nodded.

Haruka watched her sister and daughter run through the park, playing what seemed to be a mix between tag and hide and seek.

"You know dad wouldn't let us run like that, he said it was unlady like." she stated softly and Michiru sighed and gently took her lover's hand.

"Is that why you took track?" the mermaid like woman asked as she leaned against the blond who sighed.

"Yeah, though my parents freaked but they knew they wouldn't have to pay much for collage if they looked at me for track." she answered as she curled against her and closed her eyes before she added "I want her to be herself here."

Michiru nodded as she watched the two young girls run around However then some walked up and slapped Hana to the ground, causing Haruka to leap to her feet.

"That Bastard can't just leave her alone can he!" she snarled as she rushed over to the scene.


	78. Chapter 78

Haruka shoved the man away from the younger girl before helping her up and whispered gently "go to Michiru." she stated as she helped the girl to her feet then shoved her toward where their family was located.

Whirling around on the man she snarled harshly "How dare you."

"She is my daughter and I can do what I want with both you and her! All either of you are is a bunch of freaks!" he retorted as he went to punch the teen, however she caught his hand and twisted his arm.

"I'm not a child anymore and I am not going to let you hurt me or my little sister any more!" she snapped as the symbol of Uranus shined on her forehead and with that she shoved the man forward, causing a loud crack to come from his arm.

"I should hurt you dirty bastard but I wont." she growled as she turned and walked back toward her family and took all of their belongings and shoved it into the car before turning to the other ones and ran her hand over her younger sister's bruising cheek.

"get in the car." she ordered gently then got in then once they where all inside she pulled out.

The wide back home was quite, besides the quite sniffles from the young teen.

Once the car pulled to a stop in front of the house Hana got out of the car and rushed toward the house and through the door.

"Michi, please go talk to her...I need some time alone." Haruka stated softly as she turned to go into the garage however a gentle hand caught her and as she turned to face her aqua haired goddess who said softly

"No Ruka, she needs you to be the one who talks to her. She knows that you protected her from him." Michiru stated as she pressed a kiss to her lover's cheek.

With a reluctant sigh Haruka nods as she wraps her arms around her partener and nestled against her.

"fine but I hate seeing her this upset, I want to shove the space sword up his ass so far that it shoots out the top of his head." she managed to say, causing her lover to chuckle softly and run a hand through her short blonde hair.

"I would love to have blasted him to the outermost galaxies myself." Michiru replied truthfully as she gently shoved Haruka away and toward the house.

Once inside Haruka headed up the stairs and to her young sister's room and slowly opened the door, seeing that the thirteen year old was sitting on her bed staring idly at a photo album that Haruka recognized instantly as her own.

As soon as Haruka closed the door Hana glanced up, tears silently trailing down her face.

"Why?" she whispered, crying hard now and Haruka sighed and sat beside of her, pulling the smaller girl close against her.

"I don't know why he does things like this to us Hana, but its not your fault." the tomboy stated softly as she pressed her lips into her younger siblings hair.

They sat like that for a long time until Hana pulled away and whispered "he didn't hurt you did he sis?"

Haruka shook her head before gently running her fingers lightly across the younger teen's bruised flesh.

"I'm more worried about you." she stated and the younger blond sighed as she lay back onto the bed and sighed.

"Sis, I want to tell you something." Hana suddenly said then added softly.

"you'll probably not believe me but I did experiment with Sara, I didn't enjoy it but we did date for a little while out of curiosity. Dad walked in on us just when we where kissing." she stated, bracing herself for her sister's reply.

Haruka froze at the information and then chuckled softly before retorting "Curiosity huh? Was it really or did that brat want you to see from that side?"

Hana blushed as she buried her face in the pillow before replying "okay fine, it was more or less to help Sara through her confusion but I almost got sick every time we touched okay?"

Haruka just laughed and lay back onto the bed before retorting "hey if you did date her I don't care."

Hana laughed as she curled into Haruka's side, only to be pulled tight against the woman.

"you know, Mom didn't say anything...it was Dad, he was the one who hurt me the most. Mom didn't try to stop him but she didn't add to my pain either." she stated softly and Haruka sighed.

"I wish now that I had busted that bastard wide open with world shaking." Haruka said bitterly however Hana only smacked her with the pillow.

"Actually you just re hurt his shoulder that he had to have surgery on so his probably in more pain than you think." she stated in reply, causing Haruka to chuckle.

"well that's a good thing because no one messes with my family and gets by with it." she stated then added "but if its him I could care less."

Hana sighed as she closed her eyes before replying softly "Oh really, why did you freak out when we where in the car then?" Hana retorted as she sat up, getting whacked lightly over the head with the pillow beside her.

"Hey!" Hana screamed as Haruka jumped up from the bed and rushed to the door, only to have the younger girl to follow her and rushed after her.

"I'm going to get you for that Ruka!" she called laughing now.

Michiru glanced up from where she was playing a game with Hotaru and shook her head at the noise upstairs

"well those two's feeling better." she stated as she returned to the game.


	79. Chapter 79

Hana sighed as Haruka prodded her to tell Michiru what she had admitted earlier.

"Hana, we're not going to judge you for anything sis." Haruka pointed out kindly as she ruffled her younger sister's hair. She wanted to encourage the girl to tell them the truth.

"Fine, Okay you two I'm Bi okay? Can you just shut up about it? Everyone treats me like crap because of it and only three people knows about it!" the younger blond snapped angrly as she rushed up the stairs.

Haruka sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, why would she think that they would judge her? Michiru however gave a soft chuckle and wrapped her arms around her lovers waist before she replied

"She acts very much like you did when you came out to me Ruka." she stated gently with a kiss to the taller blonds cheek.

"I don't care, she should trust us!" Haruka growled, gently pulling away from Michiru and sat on the couch, feeling as if her world was crashing back around her, the way it did when she was kicked out of the house for good.

"Haruka, we were teammates for a long time before either one of us could admit what we were and that we had feeling for one another." Michiru pointed out kindly as she pressed a quick kiss against Haruka's forehead before walking upstairs toward Hana's room.

Hana was curled on her bed, wanting to cry but couldn't. She knew that her new family wasn't going to freak out on her again but the fear was still there. As she lay there she suddenly heard a soft knock at the door and sighed as she got up and opened the door, expecting Haruka to be glaring down at her however all she saw was Michiru smiling down at her.

"Hana, can we talk?" she asked and with a sigh the young girl nodded and walked back into her room and took a seat on her bed. Michiru took a seat and gently pulled the girl against her before she began.

"what's wrong sweetie? You didn't expect us to be upset did you?" she asked and Hana sighed and shook her head, she didn't understand why she felt so afraid of them but she didn't want to let them know it.

"I guess, my parents where all but happy with me and kicked me out. I didn't know who to call but I remembered my sister so I called you." she admitted softly as she curled into the aqua haired teen who kissed the top of her head.

"We're not angry about this and as long as you find someone who will love you and be good to you that is all we care about." Michiru stated gently then another voice stated

"Hana, if you compare us to our screwball parents I will personally throw your butt into the pool!"

the thirteen year old glared over at the tall figure in the doorway and then stuck her tongue out at her and then curled back into Michiru's side.

"Haruka, stop threatening her!" Michiru scolded, though her tone was playful and light and Haruka gave a fake whimper, acting like she was afraid of Michiru. Hana watched this and then giggled, their attempts at cheering her up working.

Haruka then sat behind her little sister on the bed and wrapped her arms around her and pulling her slightly back into her chest.

"Don't ever be afraid of us Han-Chan." she requested as she buried her face into the younger girl's short hair. She understood that her sister was just reacting on how someone had acted toward her before but she wanted to protect the girl.

"I wont Haru-San, I'm sorry." the younger blond and Haruka laughed as she then kissed the younger girl's temple.

"Come on, why don't we go watch something on tv while we wait for Hotaru and Setsuna get back from Chibiusa's." Haruka then suggested as she pulled the girl down onto the bed as she got up.

"No fair Ruka!" Hana growled as she got up and then lightly kicked her sister's leg, only to get a gentle smack on the head by the older girl who then pinned her to the ground and began to tickle her.

"I'm not fair am I sis?" Haruka laughed as she continued her gentle onslaught. Michiru watched the two teens play and then grabbed the back of Haruka's neck, the place she knew that the tough blond was most ticklish.

"Get her." The mermaid like girl ordered with a small chuckle as Hana crawled out of Haruka's hold and then playfully attacked the still laughing tomboy.

"No fair Michi! You're suppose to be on my side!" the butch growled as she gently restrained Hana and kissed the top of her head.

"Lets go watch something on tv and stop acting like two babies." she teased as she got up and pulled the smaller girl up with her.

Once downstairs Michiru headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner, wanting to make something she knew that both the Tenou girl's would like as much as the others as well.

Haruka noticed that Hana was dozing slightly and smirked as she pulled her down onto the couch, her head resting on Haruka's knee.

"Michi come here." Haruka called softly and when her lover entered the room she motioned to the sleeping girl, causing the aqua haired girl to smile.

"She's cute isn't she?" she stated and Haruka chuckled.

"I can't believe dad would do something so harsh to her...he use to worship the ground that she walked on but how he hit her...I hope I broke his d...stupid arm." Haruka replied, coldness in her voice though she did sensor herself.

Michiru chuckled as she gave her lover a quick kiss on the lips then replied "well I hope that you did dear but I really need to keep an eye on dinner, I don't want it to burn."

Haruka chuckled then asked softly "What's for dinner?" only to earn a mischievous look.

"Something for me to know and you to find out Tenou-San." the sea senshi retorted, causing Haruka to glare at her with a smile.

"that's real funny Kitten." Haruka replied though the smell that drifted from the kitchen made her aware of different foods cooking.

"I can guess one. Curry." she added then after some time she continued "and Nihon soba."

Michiru sighed and smiled "yes, I'm trying to make a special meal tonight love. We both know that Setsuna has a new job and Hotaru won that marthon for her gym class." Michiru stated and then Haruka laughed and nodded.

"And then cheering up Hana with curry. How did you know that was her favorite food?" Haruka asked and Michiru chuckled.

"she mentioned it once Ruka." the aqua haired girl stated warmly as she continued back toward the kitchen.

Haruka sighed as she ran her hand through her sleeping sister's hair as she thought sadly

_I'm going to protect you from the life I had little one, I promise you that...I will always protect you. No matter what._


End file.
